WARNING MOON
by Summer Chii
Summary: Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa salahku padamu sampai kau tak mau menatapku? Apa karena aku berbeda dari mereka? (SCANDAL X The GazettE) *i'm not good at making summary*CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. prolouge

**WARNING MOON**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**_requested ff by. Kimitari Sona_**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**PROLOUGE**

Dimana ini? Kenapa semua yang ada disini gelap, padahal aku sudah membuka mataku? Kenapa aku tidur terlentang seperti ini ditempat asing?

Aku menolehkan wajahku saat mendengar suara _music box _ itu menggema ditelingaku, suara yang sangat jernih dan sedikit... menyeramkan.

_Drip drip drop _

Sekarang kenapa ada suara tetasan air bergema dikepalaku? dimana ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak maupun membuka mulutku?

_Kemarilah... temani aku..._

'CRAKK'

Aku tersentak kaget ketika sebuah kapak besar melintas didekat leherku. Ke-kenapa ada kapak yang tiba-tiba melayang kearah kepalaku?

_Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau tak mau menemaniku?_

Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku ketika aku melihat sesosok bayangan muncul dari arah kakiku. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Aku bisa melihat jubah hitamnya yang penuh darah. Aku merasa mengenalnya.. tapi... siapa dia?

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa semua orang membuangku? Kenapa semua membenciku? Kenapa hanya aku yang selalu jadi orang terakhir, yang menderita?_

Sosok itu membuka bibirnya, sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandangku dengan tatapan kebencian dan airmata darah yang mengalir ke pipi putihnya. Kemudian aku melihat senyum kegilaannya, dan dia mengangkat pedangnya kearahku...

_Kumohon, kembalilah padaku..._

"_MATI KAU!"_

'JDRUKH'

"uh?"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati tubuhku terjengkang ke lantai dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhku. Aku langsung memeriksa tubuhku, berharap aku masih hidup. Tubuhku masih lengkap, tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, dan menyadari kalau disini adalah kamarku. Untung saja ini bukan dialam baka. Huh.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat jam wekerku. Masih jam 3 pagi...

Aku meremas rambutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa... kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Dan kenapa itu terasa sangat _real?_

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar, hendak mengambil segelas air. Namun mataku terkunci pada pintu kaca besar yang terhubung dengan balkon apartemen. Gordennya masih terbuka? Padahal aku merasa sudah menutupnya tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu itu untuk menutup gordennya, dan darisana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulan bulat sempurna...dan sangat terang...

Author POV

'SRAAKK'

Gadis berambut panjang itu berusaha menggapai napasnya yang nyaris hilang. Dia meremas kedua telapak tangannya yang sedikit bergetar di mejanya, untuk menopang tubunya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan darah mengalir dari bibir yang tadi tak sengaja tergigit giginya. Dia sudah tak peduli mejanya yang hancur, barang-barangnya yang berserakan maupun rambutnya yang berantakan. Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanyalah meraih napasnya.

Didepan pintu, seorang lain yang berukuran tubuh lebih kecil dari gadis berambut panjang itu berdiri, bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan gadis berambut panjang itu. Dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari tadi dan hanya memandangi gadis berambut panjang itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna dan bersinar sangat terang denga tatapan kesal. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari cahaya bulan itu dan menutup jendela kamarnya dengan tirai. Hingga sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu itu membuka suaranya yang berat dan dalam itu...

"semua bisa dihitung dalam hitungan jam, kita harus bersiaga... dan, jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang masalah ini. Kau tidurlah, walau sebentar."

'when you see the sky, you'll know. They want you. They want to devour your soul. I've known that. And i'm afraid i can't prevent that. I see all of that, clearly, because the moon has tell me.

I've read the warning from the moon...'

**A/N:**

**Tadaaaaa~ gimana, minna-san? Ini baru prolog, mungkin agak garing? **

**Yeah, maaf kalo garing. **

**Fic ini direquest my bestfriend, Kimitari Sona uda lama banget. Mungkin dianya juga uda ampe lumutan nungguin Chii yang jalannya lebih lama dari motor vespa ini. **

**Ini mungkin ada romance? yaa~ berhubung Chii uda berguru dengan berbagai macam sensei baik dari FFn maupun dari WP, Chii mau mencoba kemampuan romance Chii. Tapi Romancenya coming soon, mungkin(?). **

**So, Chii pasti publish chapter 1 secepatnya, jika mungkin. **

**Untuk sekarang, Chii uda boleh minta review belom ya? ._. review please, **

**Anyway, thanks for reading *kluk***


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**_happi reading!_**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author POV**

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

"YAAYYY! AKU MENANG!" teriak seorang gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Kedua gadis lain yang ber-jan-ken-pon dengannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"CURANG! Tadi kau menggantinya, Tomo!" teriak seorang gadis lain berambut sebahu pada gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu. Namun gadis yang dipanggil 'Tomo' itu menatapnya kesal.

"_MOU. _KENAPA SIH SETIAP AKU MENANG KAU SELALU BILANG AKU CURANG,RINA?!" teriak Tomo—Tomomi Ogawa kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya pada Rina Suzuki, gadis berambut sebahu itu.

"KAU MEMANG CURANG!" teriak Rina (lagi) sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke Tomomi, membuat pertengkaran kecil terjadi dengan cukup panas. Dibelakang mereka, seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung hanya duduk diam diatas sepeda sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing mendengar pertengkaran kedua anak kecil itu. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dengan poni rata hanya bisa berusaha merelai kedua temannya itu, namun seperti biasa, gagal.

"ulangi saja, jangan lama-lama. Nanti keburu—"

"MAMI,_URUSAI_!"

Sebelum gadis berambut hitam itu— Mami Sasazaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua temannya sudah memotong kata-katanya dengan kompak, keras dan penuh penekanan. Setelah itu, Tomomi dan Rina kembali beradu mulut dengan sengit sampai adu mulut itu beralih menjadi perang tangan, saling memukul, menjambak dan lain sebagainya.

"YAK!"

Setelah hampir lima menit, gadis berambut coklat itu turun tangan. Dia membenturkan kepala Rina dan Tomomi satu sama lain untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang kelewat lama dan kekanakan. Sejenak kedua gadis yang dibenturkan kepalanya itu diam sambil memegangi kepala masing-masing, namun mereka mulai lagi saat gadis berambut coklat itu melepaskan kepala mereka.

"MULAI LAGI?! BAIKLAH, AKU PULANG!" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu tegas sambil membawa salah satu sepeda yang ada disana, meninggalkan ketiga _kohai_nya yang sepulang sekolah tadi menyeretnya ke area bersepeda dekat pantai yang jaraknya 5 km dari asrama mereka.

"GYAAAA! _MATTE KUDASAI,_HARUNA!"

Tomomi langsung mengejar _senpai_nya yang hampir saja membuat dia dan kedua temannya tidak bisa pulang. Seandainya mereka bisa pulangpun mereka pasti ketahuan ibu asrama dan setelah itu dihukum.

Tomomi berhasil membawa Haruna kembali dengan sepeda, tentunya. Ini bukanlah hal baru buatnya untuk mengejar _senpai_nya yang sering meninggalkan dia dan Rina ditengah-tengah keramaian dan kemudian pulang keasrama lebih dulu. Kalau begitu, sudah dipastikan mereka akan ditangkap ketua asrama atau lebih parahnya ibu asrama dan setelah itu dihukum dan dilempar ke ruang konseling mendengarkan ceramah berjam-jam dari guru botak licin yang sangat dibencinya.

Mereka mengulangi kembali jan-ken-pon dengan adil, tanpa cara curang dan lain sebagainya karena merasa diawasi rubah dari belakang. Rubah yankee yang tidak terlalu mainstream, mengingat Haruna nekad mengecat rambutnya permanen, tidak bisa luntur kalau tidak dicat ulang.

Kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"YES!" teriak Rina sambil melompat kegirangan. Mami hanya diam sambil menghela napas. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi bagian yang kalah atau terpaksa mengalah jika bertaruh pada kedua teman hiperaktifnya ini. Tomomi memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal tangannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haruna yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar—tak peduli dengan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya.

"_hayaku _Mami, aku masih banyak tugas," ucap Haruna dingin sambil duduk dibagian belakang salah satu sepeda yang mereka bawa dia duduk membelakangi kemudi, sesuai perjanjian. Mami berjalan kearah sepeda tempat Haruna duduk, namun sebelum dia sampai, Tomomi sudah berlari kearah sepeda itu, duduk disana dan mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

"TOMOOO!"

Mami dan Haruna berteriak kompak sambil memandangi gadis hiperaktif itu dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan Tomomi sama sekali tak menggubris hal itu, malah menambah kecepatan sepedanya.

Mau tak mau, Mami dan Rina segera menyusul kedua temannya dengan kecepatan sepeda yang bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Mungkin saja, Tomomi mau balas dendam dengan membuat jantung _senpai_nya sedikit berolahraga ditengah area bersepeda yang bertikungan tajam sekaligus banyak jalan menanjak-menurun itu.

Satu jam sebelumnya,

Empat pemuda tampan itu duduk sambil menghadap meja bundar. Mereka menunggu seseorang yang tadi pagi mereka tinggalkan di rumah karena tidak bisa dibangunkan. Beberapa batang rokok berserakan dimeja itu, dan dua orang dari mereka sedang menghisap rokok masing-masing. Dua orang lain hanya duduk sambil sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"all green," ucap seorang pemuda ber_noseband _sambil mengangkat poinnya dengan santai. Sedangkan pemuda manis berambut hitam—Uruha didepannya menabrakkan kepalanya dengan meja dihadapannya.

"jatah makan siang 3 hari penuh," ucap pemuda ber_noseband_ itu—Reita dengan cengiran lebar sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak ke sofa. Mungkin kalian mengira mereka sedang berjudi atau apa, namun kenyataannya mereka bermain mahjong.

"Ruki~cepatlah datang, selamatkan aku dari setan ini," ucap pemuda berwajah manis itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan pemuda manis itu—Aoi hanya menghela napas.

"sejak awal sudah kupastikan dia telat," ucapnya datar sambil menghisap rokoknya. Pemuda lain yang duduk diujung ruangan hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menahan kantuknya. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu, namun orang yang ditunggu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

'CKLEK'

Pemuda berambut madu itu memasuki ruangan berantakan yang sudah dihuni empat makhluk yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"_gomen, _aku telat," ucap pemuda berambut madu itu, Ruki, ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya. Keempat pemuda lain yang berada diruangan itu hanya menghela napas, kemudian mengintrogasinya.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan,hn?" ucap pemuda berambut raven itu, Aoi sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ruki yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam dan tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Uruha menghela napas dan kemudian menarik Ruki keluar. Ketiga pemuda lain mengikuti dua pemuda berwajah manis itu dengan tampang bosan.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang,

Ruki's POV

Aku menatap pemandangan didepanku dengan tatapan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Semuanya begitu sempurna. Matahari yang mulai bergeser ke ufuk barat menyebarkan warna jingga yang merajai langit, desiran ombak yang menyapu pasir-pasir pantai, kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dari tebing yang memisahkan pantai dengan area bersepeda, ditambah lagi, pantai ini hampir kosong.

Kai yang membawa kamera segera memotret pemandangan itu dari sisi tebing, menemaniku yang tidak turun ke hamparan pasir putih itu bersama tiga spesies aneh yang mondar-mandir dan membiarkan ujung jeans mereka basah karena ombak. Ya, Uruha,Aoi dan Reita. Aku benar-benar heran dengan mereka. Terutama Uru yang sangat senang melangkahkan kakinya di hamparan ombak itu.

Pemandangan ini membuatku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, aku bisa melupakan mimpi aneh yang benar-benar seperti kenyataan itu. Tak tahu kenapa, tiap aku mendapat mimpi itu, aku merasa jiwaku tersedot kedalam mimpi itu... aku merasakan rasa sakit yang kualami dimimpi itu.. padahal sama sekali tak ada luka ditubuhku.

"kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja, Ruki. Aku akan diam dan mendengar,"ucap Kai dengan tenang, membuatku memandang kearahnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, pasti," ucapku sambil tertawa. Namun Kai tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan memotret pemandangan didepannya dengan serius.

"aku akan diam dan mendengar. Ya, kalau kau tak mau bicara tak apa," ucapnya santai sambil sedikit tersenyum padaku, dan aku membalas senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba hening menguasai suasana antara kami. Kai terus terfokus pada kameranya, sedangkan aku memandangi langit yang mulai menjingga itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"aku bermimpi hal itu lagi," ucapku pelan sambil menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas. Kai langsung terdiam, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian dia merapikan kamera manualnya.

"mimpi?" tanyanya bingung. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memandanginya dengan tatapan serius.

"ya. Mimpi horror. Seakan-akan mimpi itu menarikku kedalam dimensinya, seakan-akan apa yang terjadi pada mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi padaku, makanya aku tak habis pikir kenapa bisa begitu," jawabku datar.

Dia diam.

"_sou ka..._kalau kau mau, ceritakan padaku. Sekalian, kita harus kembali. Sudah mulai sore," ucap Kai setelah ada jeda tadi, sambil berjalan menuruni turunan jalan.

"mungkin jangan sekarang, aku masih malas mengingatnya," jawabku santai, kemudian aku mengikutinya turun.

_'tik tik tok tik'_

Aku terperangah mendengar suara itu. Suara itu diiringi dengan _music box _yang terus menghantui mimpiku, lagu yang menuntunku pada—

'_it has come, it come and pull its sword'_

Kegelapan dalam.

'_the bloody sword which devour many souls'_

"Ruki?"

'_the bloody sword that kill many human and...'_

"GYAAAAA! MINGGIR! MINGGIRR!"

'_will kill you'_

Dengan spontan aku menoleh keatas, dan mendapati sesosok hitam menatapku dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Hingga kemudian sosok itu hilang dari pandanganku, membuatku kaget.

"R-RUKI! DIBELAKANG!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kai yang keras itu, kemudian..

'BRUGH'

AW.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibirku ketika merasakan sesuatu menabrak bagian sela-sela pahaku tanpa ampun, dengan sangat keras. Seorang gadis gila menabrakku dengan roda sepedanya. Sial! Kenapa aku terkena sial terus? Apa jangan-jangan aku dikutuk?

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terjatuh ketanah dengan cukup keras, namun tak sekeras roda sepeda itu menabrakku. Gadis sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia menabrak... bagian itu...

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku sambil menendang roda sepeda sialan itu kearah yang berlawanan dengan tubuhku. Kai membantuku untuk duduk, sambil memandangi gadis sialan itu dengan tatapan 'aku akan menelanmu'.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Reita mengintimidasi penabrakku. Sedangkan aku membuang muka kearah berlawanan.

Dan disana, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri tegak didepan seorang gadis lain yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya, terlihat seperti ingin melindunginya. Dia menatapku dengan tajam seakan ingin menelanku. Sebenarnya kenapa dia yang terlihat marah padahal temannya yang menabrakku? Dasar gadis-gadis tidak waras! Mereka pasti punya gangguan jiwa.

Dibelakangnya, aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni rata yang menutupi wajahnya dengan membuang muka kekanan, membuat rambutnya menjadi tirai. Hingga kemudian, dia menoleh kearahku. Dan entah kenapa... aku seperti mengenalnya.

**Author POV**

Gadis itu hanya bisa menganga melihat ekspresi menyakitkan korbannya, sesekali dia menunjukkan giginya, seperti ikut merasakan rasa sakit si korban.

"aw?" ucap gadis pengemudi itu mendeskripsikan ekspresi Ruki dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Haruna yang tadi melompat dari boncengannya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Kai yang tadinya hanya bisa meringis melihat Ruki langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk duduk. Dibelakang Haruna dan Tomomi, terdapat dua orang gadis lain yang mengebut menghampiri kedua temannya.

"HARU! TOMO!" teriak Rina dari kejauhan sambil turun dari sepeda, sementara Mami memarkir sepedanya dibelakang Haruna.

"_daijoubu ka?_"tanya Mami sambil menghampiri Haruna yang memandangi korban Tomomi yang terkapar. Sedangkan Rina hanya diam membatu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bagian yang terus dipegang pemuda itu, membuat Mami mengikuti arah telunjuk Rina.

Dan dia hanya bisa ikut diam membatu melihat pemuda yang ditabrak Tomomi itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan dua orang berambut hitam dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari menghampiri Ruki dan keempat gadis itu. Ruki yang sudah dalam posisi duduk memandangi Tomomi dengan tatapan tajam, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding.

"anoo..._gomenne,_" ucapnya sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kelima pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan yang membuat Tomomi sedikit meremas ujung roknya, karena baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan begitu banyak pria, apalagi melihat dari tubuh dan dandanan mereka, mereka seperti yankee ekstrim. Atau bisa jadi yakuza, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya,hah?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang baru datang itu sambil menghampiri Tomomi. Sedangkan Mami sejak tadi terus memandangi Ruki dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa dirinya sendiri menyadari, gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Ruki. Namun sebelum dia melewati pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri didepan Tomomi itu, Haruna sudah menggenggam tangannya, menahannya agar tidak menghampiri Ruki dengan nekad. Mami memandangi _senpai_nya itu dengan tatapan datar dan tajam, namun Haruna membalas tatapan Mami dengan tatapan tajamnya juga.

Dengan cepat, Haruna menarik Mami untuk berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatap Tomomi yang mulai gelisah diintimidasi pemuda pirang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Dia sempat menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, kemudian memandang langit diatasnya dengan tajam. Namun tatapan tajam Haruna membuatnya batal melakukan hal 'itu'.

"alihkan pandanganmu, jangan melihatnya," ucap Haruna tenang tanpa menatap Mami yang ada dibelakangnya. Matanya terfokus pada bola mata coklat Ruki. Menatap bola mata coklat pemuda itu membuat Haruna merasa seperti tersedot kedalam, sama seperti saat dia menatap kohainya pertama kali.

Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Tomomi setenang mungkin, dan menggenggam tangan Tomomi yang mengepal erat di ujung roknya.

"_hontou ni gomennasai_, kami salah karena kurang hati-hati," ucapnya sopan dan tenang sambil sedikit membungkuk didepan wajah pemuda pirang itu. Melihat perlakuan Haruna, pemuda pirang itu segera mendorongnya kesamping, karena gadis itu menghalanginya untuk mengintimidasi Tomomi, secara sengaja, dan dia tak suka itu.

Namun Haruna bersihkeras tak mau menjauh dari Tomomi, bahkan dia menyuruh gadis berpipi itu turun dari sepedanya dan memarkirkannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan menghampiri Haruna dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari Tomomi. Secara _power_, pemuda itu jelas menang. Tapi tekad gadis didepannya ini jauh lebih kuat. Dia terus menghampiri _kohai_nya itu walau sudah berkali-kali diseret menjauh.

"hei, kecil! Kau jangan ikut campur! Ini urusan kami, oke?" ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dingin dan kasar pada Haruna sambil menarik lengannya, namun gadis itu berhasil menepisnya, bahkan menjawabinya.

"ini masalahku. Aku bersamanya, aku seniornya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Bisa diam dan berhenti menarikku? Aku bukan anak kucing!" ucapnya tenang dan tajam sambil menekankan perkataannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda berambut raven itu, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Kedua orang itu memandangi satu sama lain, saling beradu tatapan tajam dengan jurus masing-masing.

"kau tahu kan, ini bukan area balap? Hn? Kau taruh dimana otakmu?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeramkan sambil menunjuk-nujuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dia tak mau mengintimidasi orang, namun entah kenapa dia senang mengerjai gadis didepannya ini, apalagi saat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"_n-ne_. Aku tahu, karena itu,_gomennasaaii,_" ucap Tomomi mulai bosan sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda pirang itu, kemudian dia menatap Haruna dengan tatapan cemas. Namun Haruna malah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'minta-maaf-lah-dengan-baik' sambil berusaha lepas dari perang adu mata dengan pemuda berambut raven yang mengecohnya. Melihat _senpai_ya itu sibuk dengan perangnya sendiri, Tomomi mendapat ide bagus.

"_ojii-san_, tolong maafkan kami. Kami benar-benar menyesal dan tidak sengaja dalam hal ini, ya?ya? Kami sedang buru-buru makanya kami mengebut. Kudengar tadi nenekku kecelakaan dan sekarang ada dirumah sakit, karena itu... kami harus cepat-cepat. Maafkan kami, ya?" ucapnya manis—sedikit memasang ekspresi khawtir *acting* sambil memohon didepan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya ternganga mendengar perkataannya.

"_ojii-san_? HEI! KAU KIRA AKU SUDAH TUA APA?!" ucapnnya kesal sambil menatapi Tomomi tajam, membuat Tomomi berpikir kembali dan mellihat pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Pakaian kasual dengan tren anak muda zaman sekarang. Gadis itu berpikir sambil menggigit kukunya. Dia salah pemilihan kata.

"dan, kau bilang nenekmu kecelakaan? Kau mau kerumah sakit mana? Pemukiman di kota kan dekat rumah sakit. Dan jaraknya tak sejauh jarak dari sini ke kota. Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tomomi menelan ludah. Haruna hanya bisa menepuk dahinya melihat alibi juniornya satu itu yang tidak berkualitas. Dia salah pemilihan alasan.

"lalu kau... kenapa bisa disini dengan seragam? Setahuku, seragam ini adalah seragam dari sekolah berasrama'kan? Seharusnya bukankah kalian diasrama? Kenapa kalian ada diluar, padahal ini hari kerja. Atau jangan-jangan... kalian bolos?" ucap pemuda itu lagi panjang lebar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tomomi, membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin. Dia mulai salah tingkah setelah salah macam-macam dan dia mulai menunjukkan kalau mereka membolos.

"_HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!_ AKU MENGAKU SALAH! MAAF! Dan kumohon jangan lapor ke guru-guru sekolah kami!" ucapnya lantang sambil bersujud didepan pemuda itu, membuat semua yang ada disana memutih karena tingkahnya yang luarbiasa berlebihan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada didepannya itu hanya bisa ternganga lagi melihat aksinya.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _BAKAYAROU!_ AHAHAAHA!"

keterangan: Beberapa detik kemudian tawanya meledak dengan sangat keras.

"memangnya kubilang kalau aku mau melapor kesekolahmu? Itu sih urusanmu, aku tak peduli," ucapnya sambil terus tertawa. Tomomi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil cemberut. Kesalahan fatalnya, DIA MENGGALI LUBANG KUBURNYA SENDIRI DENGAN MENYATAKAN TERANG-TERANGAN MEREKA BEREMPAT MEMBOLOS.

"ahaha... sudah, jangan dianggap serius. Aku hanya iseng padamu, kok. Tak apa, kalau begitu, terimakasih atas hiburannya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, nona yang bolos dari asrama. _Jaa,_" ucap Reita sambil menepuk kepala Tomomi. Kemudian dia pergi kearah mobilnya bersama Kai, sementara Uruha berusaha menarik Aoi berhenti dari perang tatapan matanya dengan gadis berambut coklat itu.

Ruki masih memandangi Mami dengan tatapan mata penasaran. Dia berusaha menatap mata gadis itu, namun gadis itu terlihat seperti menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya, dia harus pergi bersama dua temannya dan meninggalkan keempat gadis itu.

Setelah kelima pemuda itu pergi dengan _cool_nya...

"DASAR OM-OM MESUM! JELEK! AKU BENCIIII!" teriak Tomomi kesal sambil melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya jauh kedepan. Kemudian dia mengambilnya kembali dan menginjak-injaknya, kemudian melemparnya ketebing dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan dia menghentakkan kakinya ketanah tanpa alas kaki lain selain _stocking_ panjangnya.

"err, Haruna?" panggil Rina pelan sambil menunjuk langit diatasnya.

"ya?"

"matahari sudah terbenam," ucapnya santai sambil tetap menunjuk langit diatasnya. Kemudian Haruna terbelalak dan menatap langit diatasnya yang sudah mulai berwarna biru kehitaman, lalu dia menyambar Tomomi kemudian mereka berdua segera menyambar sepeda.

Tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya, Mami yang sejak tadi diam terus mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya begitu.

Dia sudah menatap pemuda berambut madu itu, tepat saat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Matahari sudah terbenam sempurna, dan bulan mulai menunjukkan keagungannya. Cahaya kebiruan yang amat terang—mungkin terlalu terang jika mengingat sekarang masih akhir musim semi. Kelima pemuda itu mengakhiri latihan mereka yang dimulai satu setengah jam yang lalu. Melenturkan otot-otot mereka yang mulai kaku dan mengisi perut masing-masing.

Ruki masih diam termenung sambil menunggu ramen cup nya matang. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, dan juga tentang gadis berambut rata yang tadi terlihat menghindarinya terus.

"oi,_daijoubu_ _ka_?" tanya Uruha khawatir sambil menepuk bahu Ruki. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tetap diam.

Keempat pemuda lain yang ada diruangan itu bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba teman mereka ini. Tidak seperti biasa, pemuda berambut madu itu lebih diam dan kalem hari ini. Padahal biasanya dia ribut.

"kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat sambil meletakkan stik drumnya—Kai. Ruki bangkit berdiri sambil membawa tas gitarnya, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

"ya. Mungkin aku hanya kurang istirahat. Aku pulang dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara minumnya," ucap pemuda berambut madu itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia menutup pintu studio yang mereka sewa itu.

Keempat pemuda yang tersisa diruangan itu hanya bisa diam dan kemudian mereka kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Ruki berjalan menelusuri jalan besar di kota itu. Apartemennya terletak tidak begitu jauh dari studio yang mereka sewa untuk sehari-hari berlatih band. Sesekali dia menatap bulan diatasnya yang bersinar sangat terang.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ruki tersentak mendengar suara teriakan itu, dan langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan itu ke tempat kejadian. Di pinggir jalan, dia bisa melihat seorang wanita muda pingsan dengan wajah membiru, padahal tak ada apapun yang menabraknya atau menyakitinya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun disana berusaha mendekatinya dan melihat keadaannya.

"_shinde..._" ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata sambil memegang urat nadi leher wanita itu. Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu, semua orang yang ada disana tersentak kaget dan berteriak histeris.

Ruki mendekati wanita itu dan mengecek nadinya. Saat memegang tangannya, dia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang benar-benar berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dia mengecek nadinya, dan dia tak bisa merasakan denyutan apapun disana.

Perhatian Ruki teralih pada lengan wanita itu. Sebuah memar seperti bekas genggaman tangan bercap disana dengan sangat jelas, dan warna disekitar cap tangan itu lebih gelap. Ruki berniat menyentuhnya tapi dia membatalkan niatnya itu ketika dia melihat sepasang kaki berhenti disampingnya. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu, namun cahaya bulan diatasnya sangat terang sehingga dia tak bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Ditambah sosok itu menggunakan _hoody _yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"berhati-hatilah... mulai sekarang," ucap sosok itu dengan santai sambil berjalan membelakangi Ruki.

Ruki membalikkan tubuhnya, namun saat dia menolah kebelakang, sosok itu sudah tidak ada, hilang .

"siapa...dia?"

**Ruki POV**

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam, kemudian merebahkan tubuhku disofa. Apa yang dimaksud sosok itu? dan siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?

Ditambah lagi, yang membuatku penasaran adalah teman dari gdis yang menabrakku tadi. aku seperti mengenalnya... tapi, siapa dia? Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Menatapnya sangat tidak asing bagiku. Bola mata coklat itu...benar-benar familiar. Aku pasti pernah bertemunya. Tapi...kapan dan dimana?

Dan... kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

**Author POV**

"PEGALNYA~"

Suara manis yang sedikit cempreng itu menggelegar ketika keempat siswi itu keluar dari dapur asrama. Mereka semua melempar celemek sembarangan sambil merenggangkan otot-otot mereka.

Keempat gadis itu, Haruna,Mami, Tomomi dan Rina keluar dari dapur dengan ekspresi khas masing-masing. Sekedar informasi, mereka berempat ketahuan kabur dari asrama karena pulang terlalu sore dan baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman mereka, membereskan dapur asrama seusai makan malam. Masih beruntung mereka diberi jatah makan malam, walaupun mereka dihukum untuk membereskan dapur yang luar biasa porak-poranda, mereka masih bersyukur *sedikit*.

"AKU LAPAR! Ayo kita keluar!" teriak Tomomi cukup keras sambil menepuk perutnya. Haruna yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk dahi *lagi*. Bagaimanapun, dia yang harus mengendalikan kelakuan mereka berempat sebagai senior selama seminggu. Dan sekarang Tomomi sudah mengeluarkan tawaran untuk melanggar peraturan lagi. Habislah riwayatnya diceramahi kepala sekolah, guru konseling, wali kelas dan sebagainya.

'KRUYUKK'

"_anoo...gomen_?" ucap Rina ringan sambil memegangi perutnya yang ikutan lapar. Tomomi tersenyum kearah Rina kemudian merangkulnya dengan sangat hiperaktif.

"Tomo, banyak cadangan makanan ringan dikamarmu, aku tahu itu. Makanlah apa yang ada di kamarmu, oke?" ucap Haruna setenang mungkin sambil membujuk Tomomi agar mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua gadis lain hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi satu sama lain.

"yahh, padahal aku mau mentraktir ramen..." ucap Tomomi sedikit memohon sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mami dan Rina yang mendengar itu langsung antusias, kemudian merangkulnya dengan erat.

"ayo kita pergi!" ucap Mami dan Rina bersamaan sambil menatap Haruna dengan tatapan memohon. Ketiga _kohai_nya ini memang tidak bisa membaca waktu, dan terkadang membuat Haruna merasa kesal sendiri. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi sendirian... entah kenapa.

"kalian gila ya? Kita baru saja ketahuan guru konseling, sekarang kalian mau pergi lagi? Mau mati ya? Lagipula...aku sudah bilang sejak kemarin kan? Aku tidak akan keluar malam ini, titik."

Ucapan _senpai_ mereka membuat ketiga gadis itu melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes._ Sebenarnya jika mereka mengancam kalau mereka akan keluar tanpa Harunapun, gadis itu pasti mau tak mau akan keluar. Tapi tidak satupun dari ketiga gadis itu yang berani melakukannya, apalagi mereka juga tidak mungkin keluar tanpa _senpai _ kebanggaan mereka.

"Haru-_nee, onegaiii~_" ucap Tomomi sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya didepan wajah Haruna yang hampir beranjak pergi kembali ke kamar asramanya. Haruna mendesah melihat kelakuan keras kepala _kohai _ hiperaktifnya ini. Dan dia berniat menyentilnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan hal itu, Mami sudah menarik ujung lengan seragam Tomomi.

Gadis itu hanya diam, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak mau memandang keluar jendela, bahkan untuk memandang kedepan saja dia tak mau. Haru bisa melihat dengan jelas gelagat Mami yang seperti biasa saat 'mereka' keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Haruna langsung berbalik dari dapur, ingin kembali kekamarnya.

"_ne. Hayaku,_" ucap Haruna sambil menggandeng tangan Mami dan membawanya pergi. Tomomi dan Rina mengikutinya, tanpa banyak bicara. Seketika keadaan menjadi tegang dan hening, tanpa suara sedikitpun, hingga Tomomi menggatakannya terang-terangan,

"mereka datang _ne_, Haru? Mereka tahu kita menyadarinya... dan, bukan hanya kita... masih ada yang tahu kedatangan mereka... selain kita."

02.56 am

Kamar yang begitu gelap dan kelam, tanpa sedikitpun penerangan. Sosok itu mendekati buntalan berbalutkan selimut tebal yang menyerupai gundukan salju itu dengan pelan. Di tangan kananya terdapat benda yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan jelas itu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu itu adalah benda pipih yang begitu tajam.

Ketika sampai didepan buntalan itu, sang sosok dapat melihat rambut hitam yang terurai bebas di bantal, sedikit ikal dibagian bawah. Kemudian dia mengangkat benda pipih panjang itu dan mengarahkannya ke buntalan berambut tersebut.

'CRKK'

Tepat sebelum benda itu mengenai kepala dari buntalan itu, sebuah pedang pendek sekitar 30 cm sudah menghalanginya, sedangkan buntalan itu terlonjak mundur kebelakang tanpa dikomando, sambil memandangi sosok itu.

Kedua besi itu saling beradu, namun takkan terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Takkan ada yang bisa melihat kedua senjata itu selain si empunya senjata, pemegang senjata dan gadis yang mundur kebelakang setelah hampir diserang itu.

"_yappari_ , kau datang juga,"ucap si pemegang senjata itu sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Setengah wajah orang itu tertutup topi hitamnya, membuatnya terlihat misterius. Sementara dua sosok misterius itu sibuk dengan senjata mereka, si gadis berambut hitam itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kuning bertuliskan kanji nama seseorang yang disimpan dibawah bantalnya, lalu memberikannya pada sosok bertopi disampingnya itu.

"Kanamura Hayashi,_ne._ Mati bunuh diri. _Araa.._ kau pasti menggunakan benda itu untuk memutuskan nadimu,_ne? _Lalu, kenapa kau kesini sekarang?" tanya sosok bertopi itu santai sambil menatap lekat-lekat bayangan hitam didepannya ini. Dia memperhatikan makhluk astral didepannya ini dengan seksama, kemudian menatap tajam mata makhluk itu yang sudah tak begitu terlihat sempurna.

"kenapa kau mengincar gadis ini? Apa dia bersalah padamu? Dan kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan benda yang menyangkut kehidupan manusiawimu?" tanya sosok bertopi itu tenang, namun makhluk astral didepannya ini tidak tenang sama sekali. Dia meronta dari pertahanan pedang pendek sosok bertopi itu, berusaha melepaskan diri dan menyerang gadis tak berdosa dipojokan sana.

"_ett, _ tak mau menjawab ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu—_bye-bye_," ucapnya sadis sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas kuning itu, memberi sinyal pada gadis dibelakangnya untuk membakarnya. Gadis itu menyalakan lighternya, kemudian membakar kertas itu sampai habis. Makhluk tersebut juga hilang—seiring habisnya kertas itu menjadi abu. Bukan hilang selamanya, hanya hilang sementara sampai hari dimana makhluk semacam mereka akan keluar—_obonmatsuri._

Setelah semuanya selesai, sosok bertopi itu memberikan pedang sepanjang 30 centimeter itu pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, kemudian menurunkan topinya yang sedikit kebesaran dan tersenyum misterius.

"sudah aman, Sasazaki-san. Kalau ada masalah lagi, panggil saja aku, oke?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'maaf merepotkan' yang sangat datar.

"_unn. Arigatou gosaimashita _sudah membantuku," ucap gadis itu sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan. Sosok bertopi itu tersenyum, kemudian membuka jendela kamar Mami dengan pelan, agar tak bersuara.

"tak usah sungkan, panggil saja aku lagi kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, aku senang membantumu kok," ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum lebar pada Mami, membuat gadis itu merasakan kehangatan dihatinya yang hampa.

"_h-hai. Arigato—_"

"_senpai_. Yak, _oyasumi,_ Sasazaki-san," ucap sosok itu memotong perkataan Mami, kemudian melompat bebas kebawah. Mami beranjak kearah jendelanya, dan menatap sosok bertopi itu yang berjalan pergi.

"kenapa kau segitu tidak inginnya namamu dipanggil olehku?" tanya Mami heran. Kemudian dia menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu beranjak ketempat tidurnya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

'_the moon has announce him about his ability'_

Mendengar suara itu, Mami membelalakkan matanya, kemudian dia memandang keluar sana...

...bulan bersinar terang—dimata manusia normal. Dimatanya, bulan itu bukannya bersinar terang, tapi..

...terbakar.

Suara _music box _itu kembali menghantui pemuda itu. Dia mendapati dirinya kini berdiri, disebuah ruangan gelap yang hampa, tak berujung dengan suara _music box_ yang makin lama makin jelas, menyayat gendang telinganya. Dia tak suka suara itu.

Pemuda berambut madu itu berjalan, mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Hatinya kini diselimuti rasa takut manusiawi, rasa takut yang menyerangnya tiap dia berada ditempat itu.

_Jika takdir takkan bisa berubah..._

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara parau yang disertai tangisan yang menyayat hati itu. Matanya beredar keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari asal suara itu.

_Setiap pertemuan akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan..._

Pemuda itu terhenyak melihat kabut putih didepannya, yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Sesekali ia menerjapkan matanya, berharap itu hanyalah khayalannya semata.

_...yang menyakitkan,_

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, dan dia mendapati seorang berambut panjang terduduk disana, dengan tubuh yang dirantai. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya menjuntai kebawah, menutupi wajahnya.

"_...yang akan berakhir dengan kehancuran..." _

Gadis itu bicara. Suaranya parau dan lembut, sedikit menyeramkan bagi pemuda berambut madu itu. Dia berusaha mendekati gadis itu, dan menanyakan apa maksudnya. Namun dia sendiri tak bisa memerintah kakinya untuk berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"_...gomenne, Ruki.."_

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata coklat gelap yang begitu dalam. Airmata mengalir dari mata coklat besarnya, membasahi pipi putihnya yang penuh luka sayatan. Tubuhnya yang terikat kencang dengan rantai itu penuh luka, sayatan, tusukan... namun Ruki bisa melihat dengan jelas, hati gadis itu lebih sakit dari semua luka yang didapat tubuhnya. Memandang manik coklat gadis itu saja sudah membuat Ruki mengerti seberapa besar sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

Ruki berjalan mendekati gadis itu, tanpa ia sadari. Kakinya berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan sendirinya. Sampai saat jarak mereka sudah tidak teralalu jauh... dia ingin memanggil namanya... nama gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya...

'JLEB'

Sebelum dia sempat menyebut nama gadis itu, Ruki bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin...menembus jantungnya. Saat itu juga, dia melihat dengan jelas, gadis yang terikat itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Wajah gadis yang amat dikenalinya...

"..."

'JDUKH'

Ruki membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya berada dikamar dengan kepala terletak pada meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang jatuh kebawah dan kepalanya tersandar pada meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya itu.

Napasnya terengah. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Rasa kaget masih merasukinya, membuatnya nafasnya tersenggal. Ditambah lagi, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit sekarang. Napasnya terasa berat... seakan ingin pergi darinya.

Ruki berusaha bangun. Biarpunn sedikit terhuyung dia berusaha berdiri, dan mengambil gelasnya yang terletak di meja kecil itu. Setelah dia meneguk air yang mulai mendingin itu, dia mengatur napasnya, kemudian meningat kembali wajah gadis didalam mimpinya itu.

Gadis itu.. gadis berambut panjang yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Teman dari gadis yang menabraknya, yang menghindarinya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia ada dalam mimpinya?

Ruki memutar otaknya, namun tak ada satupun logika yang keluar dari otak jeniusnya itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

Namun saat dia berniat untuk tidur, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Bagian tengah dadanya membiru.

Haruna masih memandangi bulan diatasnya. Dipagi buta begini, dia tidak tidur. Dia terus memperhatikan bulan yang amat terang itu sambil menikmati angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya. Dia menatap meja belajarnya, dan menggenggam sekeping benda bundar yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya.

"_gomen..._"

-TBC: chapter 1/end-

**A/N:**

**Tadaaaaaaaa**** gimana minna? Garing ga? Lemot ya keluarnya? Ancur banget ga? *KEPO****  
**

**Mungkin, fic ini cacat banget (maklum saya newbie) karena itu, Chii minta pertolongan pertama dalam bentuk review. Boleh berupa saran dan kritik kok. Chii usahain siap mental, karena Chii tau fic ini gak sempurna. **

**Buat bestfriend Chii, Sona. Ini requestanmu seabad yang lalu. Maafkan daku yang baru mempublisnya lantaran kebanyakan imajinasi, membuat plot awal fic ini yang tadinya uda rapi jadi brewokan lagi dan harus ditata ulang. Saya memang ga bisa lepas dari tulis tangan *my hand my life* #liat keatas. eakz dah ngomongnya uhuy~ **

**Buat senpai-senpai dan para reader, makasih uda baca ya, *kluk* (~o^_^)~**

**Afterall, review *dong*? ._.v**

**-summer chii :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**Pair: Ruki x Mami, etc**

**_happi reading!_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author POV**

Pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman itu menatap keatas jendela kamarnya. Mata coklat gelapnya tertuju pada bulan yang bulat sempurna dan bersinar terang diatas sana. Kemudian dia menarik tirai sehingga menutupi jendela besar itu.

Pandangannya teralih pada meja kecil dipojokan ruangan itu. Ia beranjak kearah meja itu dan membuka laci kecil dibawah meja itu, kemnudian mengambil sebuah kepingan logam tipis berbentuk bundar—seperti koin, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu—saat orang yang sangat disayanginya memberikan logam berdiameter 4 centi itu padanya.

Di benda itu, terdapat ukiran kanji nama orang yang berharga baginya itu. Baginya, benda itu merupakan kenangan masa kecil terakhirnya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kembali logam itu ke sarungnya, sebuah kantung hijau kebiruan dengan pita merah dan untaian benang dari kain sutra Cina. Setelah itu dia menggenggamnya dengan erat didepan bibirnya. Pemuda itu terdiam, bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya dengan orang itu.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya kejendela kamarnya, menatap sinar bulan yang menerobos tirai jendela kamarnya.

"_gomen.._. aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya akan berubah, mulai saat ini..."

* * *

Esoknya,atap sekolah—jam istirahat

"HEEEE?!_MAJI DE?!_" teriak Rina dan Mami antusias sambil memandangi Tomomi yang masih mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah, berusaha meraih napasnya yang tertinggal di ruang ibu ketua asrama tadi.

"_n-ne_. A-aku serius, tadi..tadi di ibu ketua... dititip... terus.." ucapnya terputus-putus sambil berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Melihat temannya yang masih ngos-ngosan bak lari lapangan lima belas putaran, Mami dan Rina menghampirinya dan ikut mengipasinya dengan tangan masing-masing.

Dengan tenang, Haruna memberikan botol minumnya pada gadis hiperaktif itu, yang langsung diteguknya hingga habis tak bersisa. Kemudian Tomomi merongoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang dengan gambar bianglala raksasa disana.

"aku dapat tiketnya. KITA MENANG! YAAYYY!"

"YAAYYYYY!"

"_YATTAA_!"

Ketiga gadis itu berdiri sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar melupakan makan siang mereka yang tergeletak di lantai atap sekolah itu. Haruna yang duduk diujung hanya diam, memandangi langit diatasnya dengan tenang dan damai sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Haru-_senpai_, kita akan pergi kan? Ya? Ya?" ucap ketiga gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan memandangi _senpai_ kebanggaan mereka itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Haruna mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian bertanya dengan santainya.

"hn? Kemana?" tanyanya polos, membuat ketiga gadis itu sweatdrop. Mereka baru menyadari kalau _senpai_ mereka tak begitu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Dan dia tak memperhatikan mereka bertiga sejak tadi, karena mereka masih berada dilingkungan sekolah.

"Tomo menang undian minuman ringan yang tiap hari kita beli itu. Hadiahnya dua tiket ke taman bermain baru yang ada dipinggir kota itu, makanya, ayo kita pergi!"

"yo! Harus pergi!" ucap Tomomi menambahkan penjelasan Mami. Dia memeluk Mami dengan sangat hiperaktif, dan Mami juga tak segan-segan membalasnya. Mereka berdua sudah bagaikan dua koala yang hobi ber-yuri-ria bersama.

"yeah! Ayo pergi!" ucap Rina mendukung dua _senpai_nya yang sudah sangat semangat itu. dia ikut memeluk Mami dengan hiperaktif, sambil sedikit melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sekarang mereka bertiga mirip dua koala yang hobi ber-yuri-ria dengan sebatang pohon yang maruk memeluk keduanya.

Haruna hanya mengangga melihat kelakuan ketiga _kohai_nya yang luarbiasa bagai alien. Sudah berpelukan erat hampir kehabisan napas, masih mua melompat-lompat, mana kompak pula.

"aa... baiklah... kapan?" tanya Haruna spontan sambil melihat ketiga _kohai_nya dengan tatapan aneh, yang membuat ketiganya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"BESOK!" teriak Tomomi kencang sambil mengangkat tangannya, kemudian Mami dan Rina segera meninju (baca: menabok) kepalanya dengan keras.

"minggu nanti," ucap Mami dan Rina bersamaan sambil mengangkat jari mereka membentuk lambang 'peace'. Haruna hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit sumpitnya.

"oke, tapi pulang sebelum jam 6, setuju?" ucap Haruna tenang sambil mengemasi kotak bekalnya. Tomomi baru saja mau memprotes, tapi Mami segera meremas wajahnya sedangkan Rina menarik roknya.

"SETUJU!"ucap Mami dan Rina lantang, sedangkan Tomomi hanya meronta sambil memegangi roknya. Sesekali dia menarik rambut Mami sambil berteriak kecil.

**Kai POV**

"hello everyone? Kenapa diam sekali? " ucapku tenang sambil tersenyum lebar pada keempat temanku. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kurasa. Uru yang belum kapok bermain mahjong dengan Reita, Aoi yang memandangi mereka berdua sambil menghisap rokoknya, dan Ruki yang melayang entah kemana.

Maksudku, pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Jangan kalian bayangkan dia terbang dilangit-langit apartemenku. Itu terlalu mainstream.

Oke, lupakan. Aku sadar, sudah sadar sejak lama kalau ada perubahan padanya. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab pastinya, tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira itu karena mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jujur, bagiku itu aneh.

Tapi baginya tidak. Aku mengerti, 'hal itu' mungkin mengganggunya. Mungkin aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana masalah sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu... sosok dibelakangnya itu mulai muncul—mengganggunya.

Aku juga masih belum percaya apa dia salah satu dari orang semacam diriku atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kemungkinannya 89%, itu perkiraanku.

Dan kalau seandainya dia berpotensi, aku harus segera mencari 'orang itu' dan mengabarinya. Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang harus kulakuan, dan mungkin jika ada 'dia' aku bisa sedikit mengorek informasi darinya. Mungkin.

"heeii, Kai! Minggu nanti kita keluar bagaimana? Ruki butuh angin segar untuk otaknya. Dia akan konslet!" ucap Reita keras sambil memandangi Ruki yang masih melamun. Pemuda itu tak merespon sama sekali sampai Uruha mengguyurnya dengan air dari ember, dan menaruh emberku diatas kepalanya.

Dan menghancurkan rumahku.

"ARGH!_KUSO!_" teriak Ruki kesal sambil melempar emberku. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan hari ini, sama seperti biasa.

"kalian bertiga kalau mau refreshing, lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengizinkan kalau kalian tidak merapihkan rumahku sampai mengkilap. Setitik debupun, akan kupanggang kalian jadi sosis. Kerjakan sekarang!" ucapku dingin sambil menunjuk kolam kecebong yang baru saja dibuat Uruha. Ketiga pemuda itu menatapku dengan tatapan protes.

"HA? KAMI BUKAN PEMBANTUMU!" teriak Reita kesal sambil mengangkat emberku tinggi-tinggi. Aku diam, melipat tanganku sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"kalau begitu, say goodbye to refreshing. Aku akan pergi. Kalau aku pulang rumah ini masih berantakan, kalian akan kugantung, _jaa,_" ucapku dingin sambil memasang _evil grin_ pada mereka bertiga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, kemudian melempar kunci rumahku pada Aoi yang membuat rumahku bau asap rokok.

"cepat kerja!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Aoi yang tegas dan berat dan tenang itu dari luar. Setelah memastikan mereka berempat sibuk dengan tugas yang kuberikan, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kompleks apartemenku.

Aku harus menemukan 'orang itu', secepatnya.

**Author POV**

"_ne, _Mami?"

Setelah hampir satu jam bermain dengan boneka alien Mami di kamar gadis beponi rata itu, akhirnya Tomomi membuka mulutnya.

"_hai. Nanda you?_" jawab gadis itu pelan. Dia masih sibuk dengan pensilnya, dan sama sekali tak memandang Tomomi. Sedangkan Tomomi terus memandangi gadis berponi rata itu sambil memainkan bonekanya.

"jangan memandangiku terus, katakan ada apa," ucap Mami santai tanpa memandang Tomomi sama sekali. Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu tetap diam.

"aku merusak can-ta lagi," ucap Tomomi tiba-tiba—yang langsung membuat Mami menatap tajam dirinya sambil meminta boneka aliennya kembali. Gadis berpipi _chubby _ itu menyeringai lebar, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk boneka kesayangan temannya itu dengan hiperaktif sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"ehehehehe... aku bercanda kok. Karena itu, Mamitasu, kalau kupanggil jawab dan tatap aku, atau aku mungkin bisa merusak can-ta mu," ucap Tomomi licik sambil menyeringai. Mami yang melihat boneka alien kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja langsung mencelos. Entah bagaimana nasib boneka itu jika rusak lagi. Mungkin dia bisa menangis bombay didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"ada apa, Timo? Aku akan mendengar dan menatapmu sekarang, tolong amankan can-ta ku. Dia masih ingin hidup," ucap Mami lembut sedikit sinis pada temannya itu. Tomomi memandangi boneka itu dengan tatapan kesal, dan menyerahkannya ke Mami.

"dia Cuma benda mati kan? Kenapa kau sayang sekali dengannya? Menyebalkan!" ucap Tomomi sedikit kesal sambil bangkit berdiri dan naik ke ranjang putih Mami. Mami hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat kelakuan kekanakan Tomomi.

"dia benda berhargaku. Lagipula, kalau kau ingin disayang seperti can-ta, tangkap pemuda tampan, lalu nikahi dia. Jangan terus-terusan menutup diri dan anti laki-laki begitu," ucap Mami tenang sambil memeluk bonekanya. Tomomi hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil cemberut.

"kau dan Haru-chan sama saja. Sikap kalian seperti ibuku, parah," ucap Tomomi kesal sambil memeluk bantal Mami, kemudian gadis berpipi _chubby _itu menggigitnya.

"jangan mengiler dibantalku. Oke, kembali ke topik, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Mami cepat sambil menarik bantalnya. Monster pudding didepannya ini mungkin sedang kalap, sampai bantalpun ingin ditelannya.

Tomomi diam.

"hei? kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Mami heran melihat sikap Tomomi. Gadis itu kemudian memutar bola matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, kemudian memandang Mami dengan tajam.

"tentang 'itu'? bicara saja," ucap Mami pelan ketika menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Tomomi. Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"kenapa kau menghindari 'dia'?" tanya Tomomi langsung pada Mami, membuat gadis berponi rata itu membatu.

"ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu?" lanjut gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia berusaha membaca apa yang dipikirkan gadis berponi rata itu lewat matanya, namun dia tak bisa menemukan apapun. Mami hanya menatap kosong temannya sambil menggenggam erat boneka kesayangannya itu.

Sejenak kedua gadis itu diam, Tomomi tak bicara sepatah katapun, sedangkan Mami masih membatu.

"kenapa kita diam bergantian sih?" ucap Tomomi mulai bosan dengan keadaan mereka yang sunyi senyap seperti dikuburan. Dia memang tak bisa diam jika menemui keheningan.

"aa, bagaimana ya... aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik dan benar, karena aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang pemuda itu," ucap Mami basa-basi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tomomi menatap temannya itu antusias, kemudian mendekati Mami.

"sebenarnya pemuda itu apa? Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" ucap Tomomi *lagi* sedangkan Mami menghela napas berat, terpaksa mengatakan hal yang sejak lama dipendamnya.

"dia juga bisa melihat 'mereka' kan?" lanjut Tomomi membuat Mami kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Dia belum memberitahu gadis ini, bahkan tak mau memberitahu gadis ini, malah berniat membohongi gadis ini. Tapi Tomomi sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"_un._ Seperti yang kau katakan, dia memang berpotensi sama sepertiku, hanya dia belum sadar," ucap Mami sambil sedikit menunduk. Dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pensil dan kertas yang ada dimeja belajarnya, sedangkan Tomomi hanya diam sambil memandangi temannya itu.

"lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya? Apa ada yang berbeda dengannya?" tanya Tomomi mengintrogasi gadis berponi rata didepannya ini, kemudian dia menekan pensilnya, hingga patah, lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"ya, ada. Dan aku tak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal itu, oke?" ucap Mami pelan sambil menutup tirai jendelanya rapat-rapat. Tomomi mengerti maksud temannya itu, dan dia tak menanyakan hal itu lagi padanya.

"aku mau naik Jet Coaster paling pertama," ucapnya riang sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjang Mami.

Minggunya, 10.30 am

Ketiga gadis itu menatap takjub taman bermain didepan mereka. Taman bermain dengan tiket yang cukup tergolong mahal bagi anak sekolah dengan luas yang luarbiasa luas, taman bermain yang selama ini mereka cari, taman bermain yang dua tiketnya mereka dapatkan dari undian minuman kaleng, taman bermain setengah harga dan sebagainya.

"_minna-san..._" ucap Tomomi pelan sambil memandangi jalur Jet Coaster panjang yang membentang dilangit-langit taman bermain itu. Mami dan Rina ikut memandangi jalur itu dengan kagum, mencari ujung dari jalan panjang itu. Namun jalan itu bagai tak berujung untuk mereka.

Tomomi menolehkan kepalanya ke Rina, Rinapun sebaliknya, kemudian kedua anak itu kabur meninggalkan Haruna dan Mami berdua.

"SERBUUUU! YAAAAAYYY!" teriak mereka kompak dan cukup keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka. Ditambah mereka berlari dengan gaya yang tidak biasa. Entah berputar-putar dahulu atau berlari bagaikan penguin. Sudah dipastikan kalau para pengunjung lain akan mengira mereka sakit jiwa.

Mami memandangi Haruna dengan tatapan memohon, sedangka Haruna masih menunduk memegangi kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua _kohai_ gilanya itu. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu atau lebih baik berpura-pura tak mengenal kedua orang itu.

"Haru-_senpai _, ayo kita menyusul mereka," ucap Mami pelan sambil sedikit menunduk, berusaha melihat ekspresi gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Haruna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Mami, menyuruhnya pergi.

"yah,yah, kau boleh ikut mereka, tapi—"

"_arigatou gosaimasu, _Haru-_senpai_!TIMOOO! AKU IKUT!" ucap Mami semangat memotong perkataan _senpai_nya itu. Kemudian dia segera meluncur pergi menuju tempat kedua gadis tidak waras itu berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Haruna yang kesal sendiri.

Haruna berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak meledak didepan umum. Dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Ketiga _kohai_nya selalu begitu setiap kalap, meninggalkannya sendirian dan akhirnya lupa waktu. Dan setelah itu dia akan masuk ruang kepala sekolah dan kali ini dia mungkin saja mendapat peringatan keras keduanya, lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah, selesai. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"dasar autis! akan kugulung mereka jadi _norimaki_ nanti malam. Lihat saja!" geramnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah keras-keras.

* * *

"yo! Ruki! Mau main apa dulu yaa~"ucap Uruha semangat sambil menepuk bahu pemuda berambut madu itu keras-keras. Ruki hanya bisa diam dan menghela napas, kemudian berjalan ke kursi yang ada dipojokan.

"ettt, tunggu dulu! Kita sudah sampai disini, dan kau hanya mau duduk-duduk saja? Tidak bisa! Ayo main!" ucap Reita sambil menarik lengan kaus Ruki. Ruki menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian kembali menghela napas.

"aku sedang tidak mood, oke? Aku mau mendapat kedamaian," ucapnya tegas sambil berjalan kearah kursi tadi. Reita dan Uruha memandangi Ruki dengan heran.

"kau hanya takut kan? Dasar pemuda berjiwa kakek-kakek. Yasudah Uru, Aoi, ayo kita masuk rumah hantu. Biarkan kakek ini menghabiskan masa tuanya sendiriannnn~" ucap Reita dramatis, membuat urat kemarahan Ruki hampir putus. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia menabok kepala Reita, kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan Aoi yang ada didepan.

"siapa takut. Lihat saja siapa yang menjerit duluan nanti harus bayar jatah makan siang sebulan. Dengar itu!" ucapnya menantang, membuat Uruha bergindik ngeri. Rasanya dia mau Ruki diam dan duduk-duduk saja daripada dompetnya harus kering sebulan lebih.

"tak ada pengecualian. Ayo kita main 'Haunted House' kesayanganmu itu," ucap Ruki dingin, membuat Aoi tersenyum licik dengan sempurna. Dia benar-benar senang dengan evil-side _kohai_nya ini. Kemudian mereka berjalan mendahului ketiga pemuda yang lain.

"sampai aku kena, kau harus membayar setengahnya," ucap Uruha tak kalah dingin pada Reita, membuat pemuda ber_noseband_ itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"holy crap," umpat Reita. Kemudian dia menyusul Uruha dan yang lain, meninggalkan Kai dibelakang.

Kai memandangi langit diatasnya dengan tatapan tajam, sementara tangannya masih memegang kamera yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Sejak tadi pagi, ada hal yang mengganjal dihatinya, terutama saat dia memasuki taman bermain ini.

Dibelakangnya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil terus memandanginya dengan misterius. Gadis itu tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Kai sedikitpun. Matanya terus memantau apa yang dilakukan pemuda kekar itu.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Kai mencari orang yang memperhatikannya tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kemudian mendapati seorang gadis bertubuh mungil itu memandanginya.

Matanya terbelalak menatap sosok itu, sedangkan sosok itu hanya tersenyum misterius pada Kai.

"_anata wa..._"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dada, sama seperti yang ia lalukan didepan Kai sewaktu mereka kecil. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum pada Kai, lalu menghilang ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia itu. Hilang, tanpa bekas.

Kai menajamkan penglihatannya lagi, mencari sosok mungil tersebut, sosok yang terus dicarinya beberapa hari belakangan. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu disini.

Dan mungkin... karena gadis itu disinilah, atmosfir udara disekitar taman bermain ini berbeda. Karena dia...

...diikuti suatu makhluk kasatmata dibelakangnya.

* * *

Ruki kabur setelah mereka keluar dari wahana 'Haunted House' dengan alasan ingin ke kamar kecil. Didalam benaknya sekarang, dia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang damai dan sepi. Tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Dia berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak itu—agar tidak terlihat oleh teman-temannya. Sesekali dia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera mencapai pintu keluar. Namun sudah cukup lama dia berjalan, dia tidak juga menemukan pintu keluar.

Ruki menghela napas berat, dan memvonis bahwa dirinya tersesat. Akhirnya, karena faktor lelah dan haus, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman kecil yang digunakan untuk tempat beristirahat disana.

Ruki melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu mesin penjual minuman yang ada diujung taman kecil itu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

'DUGH'

Namun tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya.

"_gomenne,_" ucap orang itu sambil mengambil minumannya dan dompet Ruki yang jatuh. Ruki menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, dan dia hanya diam berdiri, membiarkan sosok itu mengambilkan barangnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, membuat rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya turun kebawah. Dia memberikan dompet Ruki pada pemiliknya, kemudian mendongak keatas, menatap Ruki.

Ia hanya bisa diam membisu menatap mata coklat gelap pemuda itu, sama dengan Ruki yang hanya bisa diam sambil menatap dalam ke manik hitam gadis itu.

Sejenak, keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"kau teman dari gadis yang menabrakku beberapa hari lalu kan?" ucap Ruki berusaha memecah keheningan. Ruki kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang datar tanpa ekspresi, namun terlihat jelas dimatanya kalau ia terkejut. Gadis itu kembali menatap Ruki dengan dalam, sama dengan Ruki yang menatapnya tajam.

Dan kedua insan itu bisa merasakan hal yang berbeda saat mereka bertatapan.

"_anoo_... apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Ruki langsung tanpa basa-basi sambil terus menatap gadis itu—Mami. Sedangkan Mami hanya bisa diam sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan membelakangi Ruki.

Melihat gadis itu pergi, Ruki refleks menangkap lengannya dari belakang. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam darahnya saat tangannya menyentuh lengan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Mami kembali menundukkan wajahnya, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Ruki. Merasakan gadis itu berusaha menghindar, Ruki menarik lengannya dengan cukup keras, sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Jika saja tiga kaleng soda yang dipegang gadis itu tidak ada, sudah dipastikan tubuh mereka akan berhimpit.

Mami hanya diam, sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Ruki.

Melihat gelagat Mami yang terus menghindari tatapannya, Ruki mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia membiarkan gadis itu menatapnya cukup lama.

Ruki memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Didalam benaknya, dia mengatakan gadis didepannya ini manis, sangat manis jika saja tatapan yang diluncurkan padanya bukan tatapan 'takut'. Ruki mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan gelagat gadis didepannya itu.

"kenapa kau menghindariku? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, nona. Apa aku terlihat segitu menyeramkannya dimatamu?" tanya Ruki kemudian dengan nada sedih. Mendengar suara berat itu, Mami kembali menatap pemuda itu—kali ini dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"bu—bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja—"

Kalimat gadis itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia kembali menatap Ruki dengan tatapan dalam, membuat Ruki merasa tersedot kedalam manik hitam gadis itu.

"hanya saja?" ulang Ruki sambil menaikkan alisnya. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam, sambil mendekati wajahnya. Sedangkan Mami hanya bisa diam membisu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia terus memandangi wajah pemuda didepannya itu tanpa kedip sedikitpun. Menatap pemuda itu membuat jantungnya berdegup diluar kecepatan normal, membuatnya merasa sesuatu mengalir ke dadanya dengan lembut.

"'hanya saja' kenapa?" ulang Ruki tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Mami. Ruki berusaha mengatakan hal itu setenang mungkin, melawan gejolak yang ada didadanya. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi detak jantungnya saat ini tidak normal.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus sedikit keras, membuat beberapa helai sakura rontok dari pohonnya. Mami mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu dibelakang Ruki. Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap udara dibelakang pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"he—"

"_SENPAII!_"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Mami dan Ruki, mereka segera menjauh satu sama lain. Gadis berambut sebahu itu segera menghampiri Mami dan menggandeng tangannya.

"kau lama sekali! Ayo, Haru-_senpai_ sudah ketemu dan dia marah sekarang!" ucap gadis berambut sebahu itu sedikit panik sambil langsung menarik tangan Mami. Gadis berponi rata itu hanya bisa diam tanpa protes sedikitpun, sambil sedikit terseret gadis berambut sebahu didepannya.

Ruki menatap Mami dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada yang ingin kusampaikan'. Namun tarikan tangan Rina membuat gadis itu tak bisa mengatakannya pada Ruki terang-terangan.

Mami berbalik, dan berlari mengikuti Rina yang sudah berlari didepannya. Kedua gadis itu meninggalkan Ruki sedirian dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Ruki kembali berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman yang sejak tadi belum dijangkaunya. Ia menghela napas, kemudian memainkan jarinya di mesin penjual minuman itu.

"berhati-hatilah, malam ini..."

Suara itu membuat Ruki tersentak. Suara parau yang berat dan dalam, sangat menyeramkan ditelinganya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ke asal suara itu. Dibelakangnya, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan ukuran tubuh anak SMP sedang berjalan gontai membelakanginya. Rambut sepunggungnya berkibar dimainkan angin musim semi itu.

Ruki terpaku melihat sosok itu. Entah kenapa, melihat sosok itu membuat tubuhnya terkunci seketika. Dia hanya bisa diam membatu, sambil memegangi sekaleng _coke _ditangan kirinya.

Gadis itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Keadaan yang cukup sepi membuat Ruki bisa melihat sosok ringkih itu, walau dihalangi beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Gadis misterius itu menolehkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan pada Ruki manik coklat gelap yang begitu dalam, manik yang seakan menarik Ruki kedalam dimensinya. Garis mata yang panjang dan sorot mata tajam itu mengingatkan Ruki pada seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya, seseorang dengan sorot mata yang tak berubah, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

Rina berhenti didepan sebuah pohon momiji sambil mengatur napasnya. Pohon itu cukup jauh dari keramaian, membuat Rina bisa duduk dengan santai dibawah pohon itu.

Mami menatap langit diatasnya dalam diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa memprediksi kalau hari ini benar-benar datang secepat ini, hari yang sangat ia takuti. Dia tak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu orang seperti itu lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

"hampir saja," ucap Rina pelan sambil menghela napas berat. Mami hanya diam, kemudian memandang gadis itu dengan heran. Sedari tadi, dia sama sekali tak menemukan Haruna ataupun Tomomi.

"dimana yang lain?" tanya Mami heran sambil menatap Rina, sedangkan Rina memandangnya sambil menyipitkan mata, kemudian menghela napas.

"itu rekayasaku. Mereka tidak ada disini. Kau tidak sadar tadi kupanggil '_senpai_'?" tanya Rina heran sambil memeluk lututnya. Mami berpikir sejenak, kemudian menepuk pipinya dengan cukup keras, berusah menyadarkan dirinya dari aura menghipnotis pemuda itu. Lalu dia ikut duduk dibawah pohon.

"hu-um. _Arigato_ sudah membebaskanku dari pengintrogasian pemuda itu. tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau meninggalkan Tomomi sendirian di_food court_?" tanya Mami menanyakan keberadaan teman sekelasnya itu pada Rina. Gadis itu terdiam. Dia menatap Mami dengan tatapan kaget.

"aku meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah jalan!" ucap Rina panik, membuat Mami ternganga. Masalahnya bukan karena mereka tidak punya ponsel,atau tidak membawa ponsel. Tapi gadis hiperaktif itu tak akan bisa tinggal diam jika ditinggal sendirian, dan dia buta arah.

Kesimpulannya, bisa jadi dia memutari satu taman bermain ini dan bermain sepuasnya, lalu kuliner sampai uang sakunya habis.

"gawat. Kenapa kau tak membiarkan dia di _foodcourt _saja?" tanya Mami setenang mungkin. Biarpun wajahnya datar dan nada bicaranya biasa, hatinya tidak tenang.

"aku sama sama sekali tak kepikiran. Saat merasakan atmosfir diarah taman itu berbeda, aku langsung berlari kesana, dan dia mengikutiku. Tapi sekarang aku baru sadar dia tidak ada..." ucap Rina frustasi sambil membenamkan wajahnya didepan lutut. Mami hanya bisa diam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berat.

Kemudian dia menghela napas.

"oke, aku mengerti betapa pusingnya Haru-_senpai _ sekarang," ucap Mami frustasi sambil menopangkan dagunya di lutut.

Lalu kedua gadis itu hanya diam sambil terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai lima belas menit kedepan.

"_minna-san!_"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Mami dan Rina berdiri. Mereka melihat Tomomi berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa beberapa kantung kertas coklat yang isinya adalah makanan. Semua, makanan. Sedangkan Haruna berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Timo! Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Mami kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Gadis itu tetap menyengir sambil memberikannya dua bungkus dari kantung yang dipegangnya pada Mami dan Rina.

"burger. Ayo makan! _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Tomomi riang sambil mengeluarkan burgernya, sementara Mami hanya bisa diam memandangi gadis itu dengan kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, Rinapun ikut membuka bungkus burgernya.

"_arigato_, Timo. _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Rina pelan sambil menatap Tomomi yang mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung penuh burger. Kemudian gadis itu menggigit burgernya sedikit, memastikan tidak pedas atau ada sayuran yang sibencinya. Setelah merasa burger itu layak dikonsumsi olehnya, dia menggigitnya dengan satu gigitan besar.

Haruna berjalan kearah mereka dengan santai, kemudian dia duduk disebelah Mami.

"setelah ini kalau kalian mau main yang jerit-jerit akan kuturuti. Aku ikuti permainan kalian," ucapnya sambil menggigit burgernya dengan satu gigitan besar.

Tiba-tiba, Mami merasakan sebuah tangan kurus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia menoleh pada gadis berambut coklat itu, sedangkan Haruna hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

**Mami POV**

Aku duduk didepan meja belajarku dengan selembar kertas dihhadapanku dan sebatang pensil digenggaman tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya mengikuti keinginan tanganku untuk mencoret-coret kertas putih itu.

Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah satu hal.

Pemuda berambut madu yang tadi siang tidak sengaja kutemui di taman bermain saat mau membeli minum untuk Rina, Tomomi dan diriku sendiri.

Sejak tadi siang, aku hanya bisa mengutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Kenapa aku menunjukkan terang-terangan bahwa aku menghindarinya dan kenapa aku malah ingin menjawab jujur pertanyaannya.

Aku...aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya padaku... tatapan matanya yang dalam, genggaman tangannya saat menarikku... semuanya benar-benar terasa menarikku. Sampai jantungku sendiri rasanya ikut tertarik.

Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan tapi tetap saja itulah satu-satunya alasan yang logis bagiku untuk mendeskripsikan kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat diluar kewajaran. Dan rasanya...seperti ingin terlepas dari dadaku. Tapi aku tak mungkin membuang jantungku Cuma-Cuma. Aku masih ingin hidup dan aku tak bisa membuang jantung seenaknya, kecuali pemuda itu merebutnya dariku.

Menatap matanya yang dalam itu membuatku seperti terkunci. Mau tidak mau bicara jujur padanya, seakan dia bisa melihatku lebih dalam lagi dan menelanjangiku dengan tatapannya itu. Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Apa mungkin itu tatapan mengintmidasi?! Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu diriku, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu? Itu bisa saja kan? Pikirannya sama sekali tak terbaca olehku, dan mungkin saja dia yang membuatku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku atau tidak, tapi dia menatapku sedih tadi, seakan dia tahu kalau aku merasa tidak nyaman digenggamya. Ditambah lagi, dia tahu aku menghindarinya. Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar _telepathic_?

"HAAHH! _BAKAYAROUU_!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, kemudian membenamkan kepalaku dengan keras ke meja. Aku bersyukur kebijakan _dorm_ ini membiarkan kami memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri, walaupun hanya sepetak-sepetak. Yang penting aku tidak mengganggu orang malam-malam dan tidak dikira orang gila jika aku tiba-tiba menghancurkan kamarku sendiri.

Frustasi. AKU FRUSTASI memikirkan siapa dan kenapa pemuda itu bisa tahu siapa aku, kenapa aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya, kenapa dia membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, kenapa aku begitu bodoh didepannya, seakan dia mengangkat topeng dinginku.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sedikit terasa panas karena tadi kubenturkan keras ke meja. Hari ini sedikit damai... kecuali tadi siang. Aku merasa sedikit aman malam ini, sebab sejak tadi tak ada yang menggangguku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidur kemudian merebahkan tubuhku dengan kasar ke ranjang putih itu. Kuangkat tanganku keatas, seakan ingin menggapai langit-langit diatas sana, kemudian aku menghela napas. Sekarang jangan pikirkan apapun, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang, Mami. nikmati kebebasanmu, jangan ambil pusing!

Malam ini tidurku akan tenang! Damai sejathera, yeah, mudah-mudahan.

**Author POV**

Gadis berambut hitam itu merebahkan tubuhnya keras, dan dia mengangkat tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, kemudian terbang ke alam mimpi dengan boneka alien yang dipeluknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar, jika sejak tadi dirinya diperhatikan... oleh sesuatu didepan sana, didepan jendela kamarnya. Sesosok berambut panjang dengan seifuku hitam yang sudah usang. Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, memperlihatkan waja tirus yang sangat pucat—bahkan sedikit membiru dengan berbagai macam luka menghiasi tubuhnya. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, senyum kelicikan yang membuatnya makin menyeramkan.

'_i'll let you enjoy your little peace now, bitch. I'll make you regret now, like 'her'. You must to DIE. IT'S YOUR FAULT. IT'S HER FAULT AND I'LL MAKE HER CRY ON HER GRAVE. WAIT FOR MY REVRENGE...'_

Sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya yang parau itu tidak terdengar bagi orang biasa, yang mereka dengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin kencang.

Mendengar suara aneh itu, diam-diam Mami membuka matanya. Dia tidak berbalik dari posisi tidurnya, tetap menghadap tembok. Dia mendengarkan kata-kata itu dengan teliti sambil menggigit kukunya. Adrenalinnya terpacu sekarang. mungkin saja makhluk satu ini bisa menjadi kata kuncinya.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul saat gadis itu mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia senang Mami meresponnya, sama seperti gadis bodoh yang dulu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang tajam Mami sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian warna matanya berubah, menjadi hitam pekat, dengan sinar kelicikan dimatanya.

"_Sasazaki,_"

Kemudian dia menghilang, tanpa bekas.

Mami membelalakan matanya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kenapa namanya ikut terbawa oleh makhluk itu?

Mami bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia melangkah perlahan kearah jendela itu sambil memegang gelang berwarna putih—bening ditangannya. Kemudian dia membuka kusen jendela kecil itu.

Tak ada apapun.

'PET'

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap, tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Dari luar Mami bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan-teriakan feminim disusul dengan suara langkah kaki.

Mami masih tetap memandangi jendela, kemudian dia menatap bulan yang masih bersinar terang diatas mulai tertutup awan gelap. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa kelopak sakura masuk kekamarnya, namun dia tidak peduli.

Setelah menyerah karena tak menemukan apapun didepan, dia berbalik kebelakang.

Sosok itu berdiri didepannya tiba-tiba, dengan senyum kegilaan. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkanya keleher jenjang gadis itu.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan memekikan dari luar membuat Mami sadar akan eksistensi makhluk didepannya. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi makhluk itu menyentuh lehernya perlahan, lalu membisikinya sesuatu.

'_i'll let you go... next time... Naomi-chan. I'll make you stay with me.. forever.'_

Mami berusaha tenang menghadapi apa yang dikatakan makhluk itu. Dia tetap tidak bergerak, membiarkan rasa nyeri menggerogoti lehernya untuk sementara. Kemudian lampu menyala, dan Mami bisa merasakan makhluk itu pergi.

Dia memandang kamarnya dengan tatapan luarbiasa kaget. Dia sama sekli tak menyangka kalau makhluk itu benar-benar serius mengancamnya.

Kamarnya penuh bunga sakura... yang mencoklat. Bunga sakura kering. Padahal diluar sana, pohon sakura masih merontokkan kelopak-kelopak segar berwarna merah muda.

Mami terduduk lemas, sambil memegangi tangannya. Dia menatap kertas kuning didepannya dengan tatapan horror. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi,tapi dia tahu makhluk yang menyerangnya itu tidak main-main.

Dimata manusia biasa, kertas itu terlihat seperti kertas kuning atau bisa dibilang 'surat jalan' untuk persembahan pada orang meninggal.

Tapi dimata Mami, kertas itu bertuliskan suatu kanji nama, dengan darah.

'Sasazaki.'

**Ruki POV**

Aku menatap mata gadis itu dengan dalam, sambil menahan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak melarikan diri dariku. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran, membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Aku ingin gadis ini terus berada disini, entah kenapa. Bahkan aku ingin agar tiga kaleng yang memisahkan tubuh kami itu menghilang ditelan bumi.

Mata coklat gelap—bukan, mata hitam pekatnya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, namun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sinar ketakutan disana. Aku benar-benar heran kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.

"kenapa kau menghindariku? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, nona. Apa aku terlihat segitu menyeramkannya dimatamu?"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengatakan hal itu padanya, membuatnya menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

'_gawat'_

Suara itu muncul dikepalaku tiba-tiba, membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Suara siapa?

"bu—bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja—"

Gadis itu diam.

"hanya saja?" tanyaku kemudian, memancingnya untuk bicara. Namun dia tetap diam, tak bergeming. Dia menatapku dalam, membuat jantungku terasa seperti... tersengat listrik(?) ya, mungkin. Aku juga tidak mengerti perasaan ini, ditambah lagi, dia terus memandangiku.

"'hanya saja' kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha memecah keheningan. Namun dia tetap tidak menjawab.

'_oh, shit. Dia mengintrogasiku. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal macam itu padanya, lagipula, aku pasti akan dikira orang gila. Tapi... matanya itu.. benar-benar membuatku membatu. Mana 'dia' terus memandangiku, Ugh.'_

Suara itu datang lagi, tepat saat gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku mulai merasa heran kenapa suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. Suara tenang itu benar-benar datar, sama sekali tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sama seperti suara gadis didepanku ini.

Jangan-jangan ini pikirannya?

"he—"

Teriakan itu menyadarkanku. Aku segera melepaskan tangan gadis didepanku ini, membiarkannya pergi dihampiri temannya.

"kau lama sekali! Ayo, Haru-_senpai_ sudah ketemu dan dia marah sekarang!" ucap gadis berambut sebahu itu sedikit panik sambil langsung menarik tangan Mami. Gadis berponi rata itu hanya bisa diam tanpa protes sedikitpun, sambil sedikit terseret gadis berambut sebahu didepannya.

Kemudian gadis itu pergi ditarik oleh temannya, matanya masih terus memandangiku, tanpa henti, tatapan yang menyiratkan 'aku masih ingin bicara padamu' dengan ragu.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku sejak tadi?

'_aku ingin bilang, kalau aku tidak takut padamu, tapi apa yang ada dibelakangmu..'_

Suara itu kembali menggema dikepalaku. Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, sedangkan gadis itu terus memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam sambil membelalakan matanya.

Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku.

'_dia yang terus mengikutimu, dalam mimpimu...'_

Dan aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh tengkukku dengan erat.

'_i'll kill you.'_

'BRUSH'

Aku segera membuka mataku,dan langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurku dengan panik, membuat selimut yang kupakai berantakan kemana-mana.

Napasku terengah-engah, masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja kurasakan tadi. Apa yang tadi kumimpikan dan apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku memikirkan gadis yang menabrakku tadi siang.. dan kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dalam mimpiku?

Apa jangan-jangan... dia tahu sesuatu? Dari caranya menatapku tadi siang, dari gerak-geriknya yang menghindariku... tapi, apa mungkin?

Oke, aku merasa bodoh sekarang.

'KRTK'

Aku menoleh kesamping dengan cepat, melihat cermin didepanku yang sedikit retak dibagian ujungnya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku tidak memecahkan cermin itu, tidak ada yang memecahkan cermin itu. Diruangan ini hanya ada aku. Dan barang-barangku. Tidak mungkin kan barang-barang sejenis kasur atau yang lainnya merusak cermin kalau tidak disebabkan oleh manusia? Ganjil.

Aku berjalan kedepan cermin kecil itu, kemudian memeriksanya karena penasaran. Sesekali aku menutup mulutku yang menguap, aku masih mengantuk karena ini mungkin masih jam tiga pagi.

Saat aku menyentuh cermin itu,

Aku melihat sesuatu yang hitam pekat berada dibelakangku... seperti... wajah yang ditenggelamkan rambut panjang dengan seifuku hitam.

**Author POV**

'TAK'

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu berhenti ditengah jalan, memandangi sosok didepannya dengan tatapan meneliti. Dia masih tidak mengira, akan bertemu sekali lagi dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya itu.

"jadi kau masih hidup?" ucapnya sinis sambil memasukan kedua telapak tangannya pada kantung jaketnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam suatu lempengan bundar didalam kantong itu, sambil terus memandangi sosok didepannya.

"hn. Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku sudah mati. Dan lagipula... kau pikir aku mau mati secepat itu?" tanya sosok itu tenang. Dia terus membelakangi pemuda itu, sambil memainkan kukunya yang mulai memanjang.

"siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, aku kesini bukan untuk beramah-tamah denganmu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"ucap pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu sambil berjalan mendekati sosok misterius didepannya.

Sosok itu tetap terdiam, kemudian menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada.

"apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tenang, sambil memandang tajam sosok didepannya. Sosok itu terdiam, kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"kau tidak menyadarinya? Apa kau bodoh? Padahal du—"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. JAWAB aku."

Pemuda itu menekankan kata-katanya, membuat sosok itu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian dia mengantongi tangannya.

"Kai..Kai.. kau tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada anak itu, dia sudah sadar," ucap sosok itu sinis sambil tertawa kecil.

"dia sudah jatuh dalam lumpur. Sebentar lagi dia akan tahu kemampuannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu. Hanya dia yang bisa mengubah takdirnya. Bukan kau, bukan aku. Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu menghancurkan segalanya. Mereka sudah bertemu, gara-gara seorang gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga seorang Mami Sasazaki untuk menghindari anak itu, mereka hancur. Aku tak tahu apa mereka berdua bisa lepas dari makhluk itu atau tidak, yang pasti jika keduanya tidak bisa, aku akan menarik satu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kai menggertakkan giginya. Sosok didepannya ini berniat membuang salah seorang dari mereka.

"termaksud gadis yang selama ini kau anggap adik itu? Apa kau tega?" ucap Kai kesal sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sosok itu terdiam, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"sebisa mungkin aku siap untuk melakukannya. Lebih baik satu yang mati daripada dua. Yang penting sekarang mereka harus jauh dulu."

Kai membuang muka sambil tertawa sinis, mulai muak dengan apa yang dilakukan sosok di depannya ini.

"jangan main-main denganku. Hadap aku, tatap aku. Masih ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap pemuda itu sedikit memerintah, membuat sosok itu tertawa—tawa mengerikan. Kemudian dia membuka hoody jaketnya,

"puas?" ucapnya sambil berbalik. Ia merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis, membuat Kai membalasnya dengan senyum mengerikan.

"apa maumu? Apa rencanamu? Dan..."

Pemuda itu terdiam menatap gadis mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah mungilnya, bolamata coklat ala orang Asia, bibir pucatnya yang masih terlihat menggoda, tangannya yang kurus dan tubuh serta kakinya yang hanya berisi sedikit lemak. Ia memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan miris, kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang sejak tadi tertahan dibibirnya.

"apa yang mengubahmu sampai sejauh ini?"

-TBC:chapter 2/end-

**A/N:**

**Yo, minna! Maaf updatenya versi motor vespa, karena seminggu ini rentetan surat dari neraka *maksudnya ulangan* datang bertubi-tubi menghujami otak Chii yang uda agak.. yah, oke, konslet.**

**Buat yang uda review, Ryo-san, Sona sama Shiro.**

**Sona: typonya uda diperiksa nih, kalo ada yang keselipet lagi mohon maafkan *maklumin maksudnya* soalnya Chii ceroboh bin ajaib *tring* maaf Chii ga bisa update kilat cap badai, malah update lemot (c) cap badak :D. Alurnya uda mulai jelas gak? Gimana feel-nya? Ini bagian yang cukup bikin otak Chii muter kayak blender TAT *jujur***

**Ryo: ini FF pertama di fandom ini, FF genre natural Chii seperti biasa, supernatural. Indigo. Pair nya Mami(SCANDAL) x Ruki (The GazettE) tapi mungkin nanti ada yang lain (?) mungkin. Ryo-san masih penasaran ga? Uda ketebak belom ceritanya? Kalo belom tungguin lagi walau update vespa mode, ya? Ya? *gubrak***

**Shiro: Ruki nanti dimakan sama... sama siapa ya? Gatau deh #plak. Hee? Seriusan mau belajar bahasa indo sama Chii? Boleh sih, boleh kok, boleh dong. Chii padahal kalo ngetik muter otak dulu bahasanya kek mana, alhasil pas dibaca balik, Chii langsung narik pipi kebawah, dalem otak 'bahasa gue kok formal banget keknya. Kek lamaran kerja bapak-bapak TAT' begitu. Tapi syukur deh kalo bagus, ehehe *narik pipi keatas biar gak memble**

**Ini alurnya uda mulai ngambang kan? Tadinya dia masih tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, terus uda move on biar pada gak tambah bingung. Ato jangan-jangan malah tambah membingungkan?! *GYAAAA!***

**Nah, cheerleading Chii ya, pake review.**

**Thanks for RnR yaa~**

**-summer chii**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**Pair: Ruki x Mami, etc**

**_happi reading!_**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Author POV**

Gadis berambut coklat itu berusaha untuk tenang saat dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Napasnya yang hampir hilang perlahan mulai kembali, dan dia mulai bernapas dengan normal lagi.

'Dia' sudah mendatangi pemuda itu, dalam keadaan sadar. 'Dia' sudah menunjukkan dirinya pada pemuda itu.

Sudah terlalu lama ia menyangkal kemampuannya,dan menguburnya dalam-dalam seakan dia tak pernah bisa melihat 'mereka' dan mengacuhkan 'mereka'. Ia melarikan diri dari takdirnya.

Namun takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari. Kini, dia mau tidak mau harus membuka kembali kemampuannya untuk masalah yang seharusnya tidak ia campuri.

'drip'

Darahnya menetes, setitik demi setitik dari hidungnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu segera mengambil tissue untuk menyekanya, dan ia mengadahkan kepalanya agar darah itu berhenti. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangkat lembaran putih yang sudah berlumuran cairan merah pekat itu dan kemudian membuangnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan kedepan jendela, mencuci tangannya dengan air dari botol minumnya.

Kemudian dia menutup jendelanya, dan memperhatikan kaca jendela itu. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap nanar refleksi dirinya didepan kaca jendela itu.

Refleksi dirinya dan sesosok makhluk yang selama ini menunggu pertahanannya lemah, untuk memperalat tubuhnya.

Makhluk itu kembali untuk 'mengambilnya'.

* * *

Ruki berjalan santai sambil memikirkan secara logis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Rasanya aneh, kalau mimpi itu terus mendatanginya dan menerornya. Seingatnya, sampai saat ini dia belum mempunyai musuh dan belum perah berurusan dengan hall gaib. Jangankan untuk melihat atau merasakan kehadiran makhluk gaib, dia sendiripun tidak percaya akan eksistensi makhluk-makhluk seperti itu.

Karena itu, semuanya terasa janggal.

Dan karena itu pula, dia berada disini,berkeliaran untuk menenangkan diri.

Pemuda itu berjalan kesebuah taman kecil dipinggir kota, untuk menenangkan dirinya dari berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menggema dikepalanya sekarang.

Ia memegang lehernya, mengingat lebam yang berbentuk seperti cakaran yang tadi pagi dilihatnya.

Dia juga tidak mengerti apa itu.

**Tomomi POV**

Mami terkulai lemas dimejanya. Dia membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit ikal itu bertebaran seperti tentakel gurita yang akan mengikat mangsanya. Tapi kurasa lebih mirip rumput laut sih, daripada tentakel gurita, habis warnanya hitam dan rambutnya lemas melambai-lambai begitu. Kadang-kadang aku iri dengan rambutnya yang sudah tebal dan ikal dengan sendirinya.

Lupakan soal gurita.

Hari ini Mamitasu sedikit aneh. Tadi dia masuk kekelas dengan tampang seperti Sadako dan aura seperti Sadako yang sedang galau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam tapi mungkin dia didatangi Sadako lagi yang iseng menakut-nakutinya atau mungkin lebih parahnya, mau berteman dengannya.

Masalahnya, dia tidak mau berteman dengan Sadako. Jadi pasti itu yang membuatnya murung.

Satu hal lagi yang sedikit aneh darinya. Lehernya diperban, padahal tak ada tren perban dileher saat ini. Lagipula dia tidak suka mengikuti tren dan labih suka memakai pakaian yang dia suka.

Jadi kesimpulannya dia sangat-sangat aneh.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi kurasa dia tidak akan menjawabnya dengan serius. Dan aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau terus-menerus ikut campur urusannya. Lagipula, aku bukan Haru-_senpai_ yang bisa membaca pikirannya. (Walaupun dia merahasiakannya) Dan jangan pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

Aku hanya tau dari gerak-gerik mereka saat mereka mencoba berbohong didepanku. Itu saja.

Dan menurut prediksiku kalli ini, Mamitasu sedang stress. Terlalu banyak rahasia, terlalu banyak masalah, terlalu banyak hantu yang mengodanya dan terakhir terlalu banyak debaran jantung saat mendekati pemuda apes yang kutabrak waktu itu

Aku tahu karena kemarin kutanyai apa dia menyukai si pemuda madu itu, lalu dia berbohong padaku. Jadi,kesimpulanku mungkin dia mulai menyukai pemuda madu itu, walaupun dia ragu-ragu.

Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta lokasi atau mungkin cinta monyet aku juga tidak tahu karena aku bukan pakar cinta dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'LOVE'yang katanya benar-benar menyenangkan dan lain sebagainya. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum merasakan yang mereka sebut 'LOVE' makanya jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak mengerti.

Masalahnya sekarang. Kalau Mami benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu, apa pemuda itu menyukainya?

**Author POV**

Keempat gadis itu berkumpul di atap sekolah ;rutinitas favorit mereka, untuk mengintrogasi Mami, membolos kelas setelah jam istirahat.

"hn. Jadi kemarin malam, saat aku berdiri diam karena penasaran dengan suara itu, dia menggenggam leherku, 'GREP' begitu. Aku diam, lalu dia terus mencengkram erat leherku seakan ingin membuatnya lebih kecil lagi. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan dari luar dan—"

"_chotto_! Kau mendengar teriakan dari luar? Teriakan perempuan?" tanya Rina antusias sambil menatap Mami lekat-lekat. Kemudian Mami mengangguk.

"hu-um. _N-nanda you_?" tanya Mami gugup. Rina menelan ludahnya, kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"kau belum tahu? Katanya dia melihat hantu, tanpa kepala. Katanya hantu yang tergantung diatas atap atau bagaimana aku juga kurang mengerti. Pihak sekolah juga tak mempercayainya dan menganggap dia berimajinasi, dan tadi pagi mereka memastikan apa yang terjadi dikamar siswi itu. Kamarnya penuh bunga Sakura kering, padahal didepan jendela kamarnya sama sekali tak ada pohon Sakura."

Mami membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Rina.

"heeee?! _Maji de_? _Maji_?" tanya Tomomi antusias sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, dia takut, tapi berteman sekian lama dengan anak-anak tidak normal membuatnya melupakan rasa takutnya agar tidak kehilangan temannya.

"_un, maji_. Aku mendengar sendiri semua teman-temannya membicarakan dia, dan menganggap dia gila. Dia juga murung sejak pagi," ucap Rina singkat sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tomomi melirik Mami yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin hanya kebetulan," ucap Haruna santai sambil ikut duduk (sejak tadi dia berdiri bersandar pada kawat besi yang dipasang pihak sekolah di atap.)

Hening panjang.

"aku rasa semuanya berhubungan."

Kata-kata Mami itu membuat tatapan semua orang beralih padanya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya sambil membuka perban yang membalut lehernya sejak tadi, memperlihatkan apa yang ia tutupi sejak pagi, dan alasan kenapa dia bisa diseret kesini.

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam, memperhatikan gadis berponi rata tersebut.

"ini hasil perbuatannya," ucap Mami singkat sambil menarik semua perban yang melilit lehernya. Saat kain putih panjang itu ditarik, Tomomi dan Rina hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di leher putih gadis itu.

Lebam biru, seperti bekas cengkraman manusia—yang nyaris menghitam.

* * *

Gadis berambut panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, berjaga-jaga seandainya ada guru yang sedang lewat atau lain sebagainya.

Seragamnya sudah diganti dengan stelan jaket denim yang simple, celana denim panjang, dan tank top putih. Kakinya yang beralaskan sneakers itu memijak dahan pohon besar didepan kamarnya, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang lewat, dia mengganjal jendelanya dengan kertas, kemudian melompat kebawah.

'TAP'

Setelah itu dia segera berlari keluar dari pintu belakang.

Ruki berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Hari sudah cukup lama ia merenung sendiri namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.

Ruki menapakkan kakinya pada trotar jalan perlahan. Dia menikmati waktu mengalir perlahan.

Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kabut-kabut yang melayang dimana-mana. Dipinggir jalan, dibelakang pohon dan bahkan disamping orang yang berjalan didekatnya. Namun hasil dari semua usahanya nihil. Dia kabut-kabut itu bukannya menghilang, namun bertambah jelas.

Heran. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Jika memang benar matanya mempunyai gangguan, seharusnya tidak tiba-tiba begini.

Ruki menghela napas. Rasanya kepalanya itu sangat berat, jika kepala bisa dipindahtangankan, mungkin dia akan melakukannya sekarang.

'_tolong...'_

Suara itu membuatnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat membutuhkan pertolongannya. Mereka semua hanya berjalan melaluinya, dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikannya.

'_kumohon...siapapun tolong aku!'_

Ruki kembali mendengar suara itu, namun keadaan masih tetap sama. Tak ada seorangpun yang meminta pertolongan padanya, mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri-sendiri.

'oke, tenanglah. Itu hanya halusinasimu dan jangan menganggapnya serius,' batinnya bersugesti pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh itu.

'_siapapun yang mendengarku...kumohon...'_

Ruki terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia berlari secepat kilat kemanapun hasratnya membawanya untuk mengikuti suara itu. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tak tahu mau pergi kemana namun, tak ada salahnya memastikan apa suara itu hanya halusinasinya atau nyata.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, dia berhenti disebuah jalan kecil yang gelap. Tak ada alasan jelas kenapa dia kesana, satu-satunya alasan hanyalah karena perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau suara itu berasal dari jalan ini.

Ruki memasuki jalan kecil itu. Udara lembab dan pengap tidak membuatnya takut. Dia terus berjalan maju.

Sampai diujung jalan itu, dia menemukan sekelompok preman yang sepertinya sedang mengintari sesuatu. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa-tawa, dan yang lainnya menonton teman-teman mereka.

"_mou..._gadis yang satu ini rupanya suka memberontak. Ini akan menarik..." ucap salah satu dari mereka, seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut _mohawk_ dan beberapa tindikan di telinganya. Ruki bisa melihat dengan jelas tatto naga dibahu pria itu, menandakan kalau mungkin saja dia anggota yakuza atau anak gank motor.

"ayolah, jangan malu-malu. Kami sudah sering melakukannya kok," ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil mendekati sosok yang terpojok itu.

Ruki melihatnya, melihat gadis berambut panjang itu duduk diujung jalan tersebut dengan beberapa lebam dibagian tubuhnya. Tampaknya, mereka menculik gadis itu. Darah sedikit membasahi dahinya, sedangkan rambut panjangnya terurai berantakan. Jaket yang dikenakannya sudah hampir terbuka, dan para pria itu mengeroyok kakinya. Sebagian dari mereka memegangi lehernya, menahannya agar tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"KALIAN YANG DISANA! BISA HENTIKAN?"

Melihat keadaan gadis itu, Ruki tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tanpa akal sehat dia langsung berteriak dan segera berjalan maju, biarpun para orang-orang itu menghalanginya.

Gadis itu hanya diam, sambil memberontak. Tatapannya tetap tenang, namun Ruki tahu, gadis itu takut. Sangat takut menghadapi segerombolan pria yang ada disana.

Para pria itu memandang Ruki dengan tatapan meremehkan, kemudian mereka berjalan kearahnya dengan beberapa balok kayu dan pisau.

"hoo... si _chibi _ini mau ikut bermain rupanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, ketua?" tanya pria jangkung itu lagi sambil menodongkan pisaunya pada Ruki. Kemudian mereka menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

Melihat beberapa orang dari gerombolan itu lengah, gadis berponi rata itu memberontak. Tangannya segera mencubit tubuh—bagian mana dia tidak tahu—sosok yang memegangi lehernya dari belakang itu, membuat orang itu melepaskannya dan kemudian dengan cepat si gadis menggigit jari orang itu hingga berdarah.

Dengan tangan masih terikat, dia segera menendang kepala sosok yang menahannya tersebut, kemudian mencari benda tajam terdekat untuk melepaskan tangannya yang terikat. Bodohnya mereka tidak mengikat kaki gadis itu.

Gadis berponi rata itu berusaha melepaskan ikatannya dengan besi tua yang ada disekitarnya dengan cepat. Beberapa orang dari pria-pria itu menghampirinya, namun dia masih sanggup dengan menendang wajah atau jika terpaksa kaki mereka satu persatu sambil membuka ikatan tangannya.

Ruki sendiri sudah kesusahan menghadapi sekitar lima orang yang menghajarnya secara brutal. Dia memang berhasil lolos dari berbagai tancapan pisau, namun dia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan menyerang.

Gadis berponi rata itu segera menggeledah harta penculiknya—maksudnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai kendaraan. Memang dia tidak bisa mengemudi, tapi mungkin jika dipaksa bisa. Mungkin.

Dan dia mendapatkan sebuah kunci motor.

Gadis itu mengabaikan semua rasa sakit dari lebam dan luka ditubuhnya. Dia berlari menuju pemuda berambut madu itu, kemudian membantunya. Setelah beberapa orang dari mereka lengah, Ruki segera ditarik gadis itu.

"hei! apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal. Dia sama sekali belum menyelesaikan 'perangnya' bahkan untuk menyerang saja belum.

"yang penting kabur sekarang!" jawab gadis itu singkat. Kemudian mereka berlari menuju sebuah tempat parkiran yang sepi. Kemudian gadis itu menyalakan sebuah motor hitam dan langsung menancap gas.

Namun motor tersebut langsung mati.

"HOI!"

Suara berat itu disertai dengan langkah kaki dari banyak orang membuat pasangan yang melarikan diri itu saling berpandangan. Segerombolan anak yakuza berlari kearah mereka dengan membawa balok kayu dan berbagai macam pisau.

Dengan cepat Ruki mengambil alih stir motor itu dan langsung menancap gasnya dengan kecepatan bagai disambar petir. Dengan berbekal helm curian yang didapatnya dari motor ninja terdekat, kedua orang itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kelompok yakuza itu.

* * *

"ukh..."

Mami meringis sedikit ketika obat merah itu mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Luka benturan dikepalanya memang tidak dalam, tapi cukup lebar. Entah dengan menggunakan apa mereka memukulnya.

"_ittai?_" tanya Ruki lembut sambil menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk canggung tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Ruki. Melihat anggukan canggung gadis itu, Ruki memelankan tenaganya saat membersihkan luka gadis itu. Tangannya gemetar, bukan karena melihat luka gadis itu, tapi karena jantunya yang seenak hati berlarian.

Sekarang, mereka berdua berada di pinggir sebuah pantai, pantai dekat area bersepeda yang dulu mempertemukan mereka. Karena Mami yang tak mau melibatkan sekolah dan teman-temannya, dia menolak diajak ke rumah sakit ataupun kantor polisi. Jadi, Ruki membeli obat-obatan dan lain sebagainya dari apotek terdekat dan mengobati luka gadis itu.

"_ne, _selesai," ucap Ruki setelah memasangkan perban pada dahi gadis itu.

"_a-arigato._"

Mami sedikit membungkuk sopan. Sekarang dia baru menyadari siapa yang ada didepannya. Orang yang selama ini dihindarinya, akhirnya harus benar-benar ia temui karena alasan aneh seperti ini.

Dan harus kembali merasakan jantungnya berolahraga tiap menatap Ruki.

Ruki menatap gadis itu yang kembali menghindarinya.

"kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" tanya Ruki langsung tanpa basa-basi. Kembali, Mami menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya cepat.

"bu-bukan begitu... aku..aku sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu, sungguh."

Jawabnya terbata sambil menatap Ruki lekat-lekat. Ruki mengerutkan dahinya. Sejujurnya, didalam hati, dia ingin tertawa karena kecanggungan dan kekikukan gadis didepannya ini, namun dia masih ingin menggodanya sedikit lagi.

"benarkah? Lalu, apa maksudmu 'hanya saja' waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Ruki membuat Mami membatu. Dia masih belum bisa mengatakannya, biarpun pemuda itu menyelamatkanya, tetap saja itu seperti tabu baginya.

"apa kau takut padaku?"

Lanjutnya. Gadis itu segera menggeleng keras, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"bukan. Aku tidak takut padamu. Dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindar darimu," ucapnya berbohong. Ruki memandangnya lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kepastian dibalik iris hitam itu.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dengan jarak sekitar hampir 50 centi lebih, keduanya memandangi langit sore yang indah sambil ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus, memainkan rambut mereka.

"boleh kutanya satu hal?"

Tanya Ruki tiba-tiba, membuat Mami tersentak kaget. Kemudian dia memandangi pemuda berambut madu disebelahnya yang kedapatan mencuri pandang kearahnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengangguk kecil.

"sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan... kenapa kau terus menghantui mimpiku?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Itu namanya bukan satu pertanyaan, Ruki.

Mami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ruki. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"itu bukan salahku jika kau memimpikanku terus. Aku juga tidak tahu," ucapnya jujur, membuat Ruki berpikir kembali tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Dia mulai merasa bodoh sekarang.

"maaf, pertanyaanku aneh," ucapnya sambil meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mami mengangguk pelan sambil mengatakan '_un._'

Dan hening mengambil alih.

"boleh kutahu namamu? Atau panggilanmu?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba. Mami berpikir sebentar. Memang lebih baik jika pemuda itu tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, namun dia merasa tidak enak jika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apalagi pemuda itu sudah menolongnya.

"Sasazaki. Sasazaki Mami _desu. Yoroshiku._"

Mami menjawab Ruki dengan formal. Dan Ruki tersenyum melihat kepolosan gadis itu.

"_ne, _Matsumoto Takanori. Panggil saja aku Ruki. _Hajimemashite,_" ucapnya tak kalah formal. Kemudian dia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Mami.

"yosh! Kuantar kau pulang, dan aku akan menaruh motor ini di tempat parkir tadi. Mungkin aku akan membawa beberapa temanku untuk membantu nanti. Sekarang kuantar kau pulang dulu, sudah cukup sore, dan kau bisa ketahuan kabur," ucap Ruki panjang lebar, membuat Mami tersenyum kaku sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Sekali lagi, dia ketahuan kabur dari asrama.

* * *

"_gomen _aku jadi melibatkanmu. _Arigato gosaimashita _atas bantuannya," ucapnya sopan sambil turun dari boncengan Ruki. Ruki mengangguk dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Dia sudah mengantarkan gadis itu tepat dipintu belakang asramanya.

Kemudian Mami berlalu, berlari kecil melewati koridor-koridor yang sedang sepi. Dia tidak menggunakan jalan alternatif, mengingat kondisinya.

Ruki memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut, kemudian berlalu.

'aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.'

* * *

Mami berhasil sampai didepan pintu kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun gangguan dan kendala. Aman. Tak ada satu gurupun yang menyadari dia sudah keluar tanpa izin dari ibu ketua.

Mami membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menguncinya kembali. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menyalakan lampu.

"HWA—"

Mami spontan menutup mulutnya, saat dia menyadari siapa yang ada dikamarnya itu. Tangan kurus itu menggantung kebawah, seolah akan jatuh dari ranjang putih itu. Helaian coklat yang lembut itu bertebaran ke bantal putihnya, membuatnya menelan teriakannya.

"Haru-_senpai_?"

Gadis itu memanggil sosok yang tidur tengkurap di ranjangnya dengan damai. Namun tak ada respon. Gadis bersurai coklat itu masih terus diam tak bergerak seperti mayat di ranjangnya.

Mami memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Haruna yang tersenbunyi dibalik rambutnya yang berantakan dan menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya itu.

Mami menyibak rambut coklat itu, dan mendapati _senpai_nya itu tak sadarkan diri. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kurus itu dengan perlahan, dan dapat merasakan denyut nadinya, napasnya juga masih normal. Dia beranggapan kalau gadis itu tertidur.

Dia menghela napas lega.

"kau kira aku sudah mati?"

Mami tersentak mendengar suara berat itu. Refleks, dia langsung mundur. Sedangkan Haruna, hanya menatap _kohai_nya dengan tenang sambil duduk.

"darimana saja kau? Aku tidak bisa keluar tahu!" ucapnya santai sambil turun dan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya didepan Mami. Gadis itu menatap Mami dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menelanjanginya sekarang.

"tadi... aku hanya pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Mami mencari alasan. Haruna menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sambil terus menatap Mami.

"jalan-jalan untuk mendapatkan perban didahimu itu? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Haruna santai, membuat Mami mati kutu.

"_anoo.._ini hanya masalah kecil... tadi aku diserang sekelompok yakuza... dan—"

"ditolong oleh orang yang ditabrak Tomo?" ucap Haruna memotong kalimat Mami. Gadis itu langsung diam. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Haruna. _Senpai_nya ini sudah membaca jalan pikirannya.

"_n-ne. _Ta-tapi dia hanya menolongku, sungguh."

"oh, begitu.."

Mami menatap Haruna dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Dia baru memperhatikan kalau ada yang aneh dari _senpai_nya saat ini.

"kau sedikit pucat. Lalu... kenapa dengan bibirmu?" tanyanya heran sambil menyipitkan mata, menatap bibir _senpai_nya yang sedikit memerah—lebih tepatnya berdarah. Haruna hanya diam sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terasa sedikit perih.

"apa kau sakit?"

Haruna hanya diam, dan sedikit mengangguk. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil blazernya yang tergeletak bebas dilantai.

"mungkin. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. _Arigato _atas tumpangannya," ucapnya santai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian dia keluar, meninggalkan Mami sendirian dikamarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu melepas jaketnya, Dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi meja belajarnya.

Dan dia menatap suatu hal yang ganjil.

Cermin yang seharusnya berdiri tegak di meja belajarnya itu terlungkup, dengan bagian kayu diatasnya. Karena heran, dia membukanya

Dan mendapati cermin itu sudah pecah, retak dibagian pinggirnya, hampir membelah ke sisi sebrang atasnya. Dia melihat ada satu bagian yang hilang dari pecahan cermin itu.

* * *

Suara dentingan piano itu menggema keseluruh ruang musik sekolah. Ruangan tanpa cahaya lampu itu terus mengeluarkan suara-suara merdu, yang sedih...dan perlahan menjadi menyeramkan.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu memainkan jari-jarinya lincah pada tuts-tuts putih piano yang berwarna hampir sama dengan warna kulitnya. Kakinya menginjak pedal-pedal dibawah sana bergantian, memberikan efek yang sempurna pada permainannya.

Dirinya sendiripun tenggelam dalam permaian pianonya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan 'tangan-tangan' tak kasatmata itu ikut bermain bersamanya. Ikut membimbingnya untuk memainkan lagu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia mainkan.

Dimata manusia biasa, tak ada seorangpun disana, kecuali si gadis berambut sebahu. Namun tentu saja si gadis dapat melihat teman kolaborasinya yang duduk disebelahnya, dan menekan tuts-tuts piano itu secara brutal, namun masih beraturan. Gadis berambut sebahu itu tetap diam, memainkan piano itu sesuai dengan not-not yang dihapalnya diluar kepala itu.

Hingga pada akhir lagu, dia menyelesaikan dentingan-dentingan lembut yang menyeramkan itu dengan menekan delapan tuts sekaligus.

"Rina... kenapa kau memainkan lagu yang menyeramkan begitu?" tanya gadis berpipi _chubby_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikan temannya itu didepan pintu. Rina hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian mengatakan apa adanya.

"_Requiem C minor, Mozart. _Aku hanya mengiringi kematian saja," ucapnya santai sambil menatap kosong Tomomi yang heran dengan perkataannya.

"siapa... yang kau maksud?"

* * *

Kai diam menatap langit kelam diatasnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tangannya terlipat, bersandar di balkon apartemennya.

Sekali lagi, dia harus mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan gadis itu yang berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih. Sangat jarang memang, dan gadis itu berhasil mencapai rekor dalam hal membuatnya marah seperti kemarin.

_**Flashbachk: On**_

"_..apa yang membuatmu berubah sejauh ini?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda kekar itu, dan mengadah agar bisa menatapnya. _

"_menurutmu... apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis, membuat darah Kai mendidih keatas kepala. Sudah sejak lama ia mengenal gadis itu, dan tatapan sinisnyalah yang paling ia benci. _

"_jangan main-main denganku!" ucapnya geram sambil menggenggam erat tangan kurus gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap diam, memandang tajam pemuda didepannya yang memandangnya miris. Berulang kali dia berusaha lepas dari pandangan itu, tapi pemuda didepannya itu selalu berhasil menatapnya. _

"_tatap aku, kumohon..." ucapnya memohon. Perlahan, gadis itu melunak didepannya. Dia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang belum pernah diberikannya pada orang lain kecuali pemuda itu. _

_Tatapan 'sakit'_

_Pemuda itu masih terus menatap si gadis, hatinya ikut terluka, melihat gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai sosok 'penyemangat' berubah seperti itu. _

"_kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau malah lari Haru? Kau tahu kan itu berbahaya untukmu?" _

_Gadis itu terdiam. Berulang kali, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman pemuda itu, namun usahanya mentah. Tenaga pemuda itu lebih besar daripadanya, jelas. _

"_Haruna... aku memang bukan orang sepertimu yang bisa membaca pikiran, ataupun seperti dua kohaimu yang bisa melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat. Aku memang tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi kumohon... tolong jangan menanggung beban yang bukan bebanmu sendirian," ucapnya lembut, berusaha mencairkan hati gadis didepannya itu. _

_Haruna menatap pemuda didepannya dengan sinis. _

"_lalu aku harus menceritakannya padamu, dan membuatmu jadi incaran 'dia' juga? Jangan bercanda! Mungkin roh sialan yang mengikutiku tak seserius apa yang mengikuti temanmu itu, tapi dia lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira, bodoh! Dia bisa saja mem—"_

_Sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kai menarik tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan kasar. _

_Gadis itu berusaha menghindar, namun pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu lebih agresif dari yang ia kira. Dia menahan tengkuk gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang kurus gadis itu. _

_Pemuda itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir gadis itu perlahan, setelah merasakan cairan bening jatuh kepipinya. _

_Gadis didepannya hanya bisa diam, memegangi bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena gigitan pemuda itu, sambil menangis. _

"_aku benci kau berubah seperti ini.. aku benci kau yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain yang kau sayangi. Apa kau tidak memikirkan orang lain yang menyayangimu? Yang tiap hari harus terluka melihat tindakan egoismu? Apa kau sama sekali tak berpikir tentang itu?" _

_Gadis itu terdiam sambil menatap pemuda didepannya itu. Dia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau orang yang dulu membencinya bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya. _

"_kau tahu? Kau sudah berhasil membuat rasa benciku berubah 180 derajat," ucap Kai jujur, membuat gadis itu terus menangis tanpa suara. _

'_BRUGH'_

_Pemuda itu tetap diam, sambil memegangi pipinya. Dia tak peduli apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Mau berapa kalipun dia meninjunya, memukulnya, menendangnya, bahkan dibunuh olehnyapun perasaannya pada gadis itu takkan berubah. _

_Tak lama kemudian dia bisa melihat gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya yang babak belur dengan beberapa lebam bekas pukulannya. _

_**Flashback: Off**_

Jujur, dia merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis itu menangis lagi. Sejak dulu, pekerjaan rutinnya tiap bertemu gadis itu hanya membuatnya menangis.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Namun dia tercekat, ketika melihat langit mendung diatasnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah, dan bulan bersinar sangat terang.

"lagi?"

**Mami POV**

Ada yang aneh...

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Atmosfir udara disekitar kamarku mulai aneh.. rasanya, lebih berat.

Jangan-jangan makhluk yang kemarin datang lagi?! Dia bilang dia tak akan membiarkanku tenang... mungkin saja dia mau menghantuiku sekarang?!

Gawat.

'DRRT'

Aku membuka ponselku dengan cepat, dan mendapati sepuluh e-mail baru dan semuanya dari TOMOMI. Jadi aku membukanya satu persatu

_Fr. Timo_

_To. Mamitasu _

_Sub:HELPP! _TT_TT

_Mamitasu, tolong aku!_

_Rina menyusup ke ruang musik dan memainkan lagu aneh lagi. TOLONG BUAT DIA MENGHENTIKANNYA!_

_P.S : dia sudah bermain dua ronde sekarang _/(_)\

Aku terbelalak melihatnya.

Seingatku, tiap kali Rina menyusup keruang musik—apalagi setelah jam pulang sekolah, pasti akan ada kejadian aneh.

Aku beralih ke pesan kedua.

_Fr. Timo_

_To. Mamitasu_

_Sub: BALAS E-MAILKU!_

_Hei!Kau lihat mail ku sebelumnya tidak? Buta! Mati rasa! Cepat datang kesini! Hentikan dia onegaaiii!  
Aku sudah tidak tahan dan aku tak berani keluar dari sekolah sendirian. Dia memainkan lagu itu lagi, Mami! _TTATT

Aku beralih ke e-mail selanjutnya yang isinya singkat-singkat seperti: 'YO! TULI!'; 'AYAN'; 'MAMITASU BODOH!': 'HEH! _BAKAYAROU _CEPAT DATANG'; 'TTATT' dan lain sebagainya yang merupakan kiriman ulang.

Kenapa Timo bisa ikut dengannya lagi?

Jujur, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak... ditambah setelah aku mendengar kabar dari Tomomi. Pasti Rina memainkan lagu yang berbau 'Requiem' atau lagu Mozart lainnya yang berbau horror.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Oke, tenanglah Mami. Tenang. Sekarang, aku harus menenangkan diri dulu, lalu pergi keruang musik untuk menghentikan Rina (walau aku tak yakin apa aku berhasil). Jantungku berdegup kencang sekarang, dan aku bisa merasakan tanganku mulai mendingin.

Kumohon, jangan sampai ada hal aneh lagi.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, kemudian menapakan kakiku ke ranting besar dari pohon Sakura didepan kamarku itu.

'TAK'

Aku menoleh kebekalang. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka, padahal tadi aku masih menguncinya. Aku yakin aku sudah menguncinya, sangat yakin. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba...

'DRRT'

Aku membuka ponselku dengan cepat.

_Fr. Haruna _

_Sub: -_

_Jangan ke ruang musik. Aku ke kamarmu sekarang. _

Melihat mail itu, aku segera turun dari jendela kamarku. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak itu makin merajarela... makin terasa.

Aku berjalan ke depan pintu, berharap _senpai_ku itu datang secepat mungkin, entah dengan pesawat jet atau seluncuran penguin, terserah. Yang penting aku tidak sendirian.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamarku dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan saat aku menatap keluar, aku mendapati bercak-bercak hitam pekat mengarah ke suatu kamar, membuatku penasaran.

Aku menggenggam tanganku yang sedikit bergetar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berjalan keluar, dan mengikuti jejak-jejak itu. Aku takkan pernah tahu ada apa jika aku tak memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kan?

Secara spontan, aku langsung berjalan ke depan sebuah kamar asrama. Atmosfir didepannya begitu berat... dan dalam. Entah ada apa didalam aku tidak tahu. Kuketuk dulu pintu kamar itu, dan tak mendapat jawaban.

Penasaran, aku segera membukanya tanpa izin. Tidak terkunci.

Dan didalamnya sangat gelap. Atmosfirnya juga begitu berat, seakan ingin menarik dan melumpuhkan semua orang yang berani masuk kesana.

Aku meraba-raba tembok sekitar, mencari kenop lampu.

'PRET'

Kemudian aku memandang sekeliling kamar itu. tak ada apapun. Kosong. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar itu, kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus rambutku. Sontak aku mundur dan mengadah keatas.

"GYAAA!"

**Author POV**

Haruna berjalan cepat dari kamarnya setelah mengirim mail itu pada _kohai_nya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa _kohai_nya itu dalam bahaya. Tomomi juga mengiriminya mail, dan meminta pertolongannya untuk menghentikan Rina yang terus memainkan lagu-lagu menyeramkan di ruang musik sekolah.

Setelah menelepon Tomomi dan meminta gadis itu memberikan ponselnya pada Rina, dia bicara pada gadis berambut sebahu itu—dengan kondisi yang kurang konduktif. Tentu saja, Rina tak mau memegang ponsel Tomomi, sehingga gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu harus masuk keruangan gelap gulita itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga si pianis horror itu.

Setelah bicara cukup panjang, akhirnya gadis berambut sebahu itu menjawab dengan tiga kata singkat: 'jangan ganggu aku' dan nada-nada menyeramkan kembali terdengar lagi.

Karena usahanya nihil, dia meminta Tomomi untuk tenang dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Butuh banyak pulsa untuk mengomando gadis _chubby_ itu untuk tenang, bahkan dia terus mengajaknya mengobrol sementara Tomomi berjalan pulang ke asrama. Setelah sampai diasramapun, Tomomi masih tidak bisa tenang. Bahkan saat sampai didepan kamarnya, dia mendengar gadis itu menjerit lega sambil membanting pintu kamarnya. Haruna bisa mendengar isak tangisnya, membuatnya semakin bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Menghampiri Rina dan menamparnya? Sungguh, waktunya takkan cukup.

Jadi, dia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau malam ini dia boleh tidur dikamarnya—kalau dia mau bersempir-sempit ria, asalkan dia mau makan (alasan untuk mematikan telepon) dulu sebentar. Dan tentu saja gadis itu langsung setuju dengan cepat. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang menghabiskan persediaan makanan yang setara dengan persiapan beruang sebelum hibernasi.

Haruna berjalan cepat kekamar Mami, bahkan dia lupa mengunci kamarnya. Bukannya lupa sebenarnya, tapi tidak peduli.

"GYAAA!"

Mendengar suara yang familier ditelinganya itu, dia segera berganti arah, menuju kamar asrama yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya,

Dan mendapati gadis itu terduduk lemas sambil menutup mulutnya dan mengadah keatas.

Haruna mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, kemudian diapun ikut membeku.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah mereka tergantung diatas sana, dengan leher terikat kencang pada sebuha tali tambang yang diikatkan kesebuah alat kecil yang seharusnya berfungsi untuk menyemprotkan air saat ada kebakaran kecil. Tali itu mengarah pada jendela kamar yang mash tertutup—terikat pada kaitan jendela itu.

Dengan cepat, Haruna menyeret Mami mundur, dan berdiri didepannya mengamati mayat yang tergantung itu. Dibawahnya, sebuah bangku tergeletak bebas, jatuh.

Diujung ruangan, dia mendapati sebuah kertas kuning kecil dengan tulisan kanji nama anak yang tergantung itu.

Gadis berponi rata itu masih menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Dia tahu, makhluk itu datang, ke kamar ini... dan membuat pemiliknya tergantung diatas sana. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Haruna segera memasukan kertas kuning yang tadi dilipatnya itu ke saku celana tiga perempatnya. Kemudian dia menatap mayat yang ada diatas sana, yang sudah membiru.

Haruna berjalan kearah tali itu dikaitkan, berharap dia bisa memotongnya dan menurunkan gadis malang yang tergantung diatas sana.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

-TBC: chapter 3/end-

**A/N:**

**Yosh! Minna~ **

**Maaf kalo ngaretnya kelebaran. Tiga hari gak bisa pegang lappy karena Chii harus tidur dikasur gabisa ngapa-ngapain ini story -.- buka ffn pun lewat hp kalo sempet *ampe pulsa kritis***

**Mohon maaf, karena lagi-lagi di chapter ini romance-nya ketutup(lagi) karena begitulah plotnya. Mohon maaf juga kalo kurang greget, mohon maaf juga kalo feelnya gaada(newbie minder) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *lebaran uda lewat lama woy -_-**

**Oke, ceritanya makin garing ga? Kalo makin garing dsb, silahkan koment di review box supaya story Chii bisa berjalan kearah yang lebih baik *eakz* **

**Arigato gosaimasu yang uda read dan jangan lupa review karena your review is my life (gimana juga Chii masih newbie minder dengan kualitas ff, terutama ada romancenya) :D**

***nunduk-nunduk lebay sambil lambai-lambai tangan ga jelas* tungguin chapter 4 yaa! Jaa~**

**-summer chii**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**Pair: Ruki x Mami, etc**

**_happi reading!_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ruki POV**

'SRAKK'

Napasku terengah-engah. Mimpi horror itu masih menghantuiku.

Dan... kenapa aku bisa memimpikan gadis itu dengan kondisi begitu mengenaskan sih? Kenapa aku tidak bermimpi kalau aku dan dia berkencan atau lain sebagainya?

Oh, lupakan.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku, menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa tenang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan gadis itu harus tergeletak tak berdaya seperti dalam mimpiku itu. Entah kenapa tiap dia menitikkan airmatanya membuat hatiku merasa sakit, dan tiap aku merasa sakit, dia pasti yang akan terluka.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Ya ampun, alam khayalku semuanya penuh dengan gadis itu.

Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada dimimpiku—bukan, kenapa aku bisa memimpikan gadis itu terus? Apa hubungan antara dia dengan mimpiku?

Aku tak habis pikir.

Aku menyalakan keran air, membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin itu, kemudian mengangkat wajahku, dan menatap cermin didepan wastafel

'KRAKK'

Hah? Retak?

'SYUT'

Aku menoleh kebelakang, saat merasakan suatu benda yang halus itu membelai tengkukku. Dan saat aku kembali menatap cermin didepanku, aku menangkap bayangannya—bayangan hitam dibelakangku yang tersenyum licik kearahku.

'DRUKH'

-Author POV-

Haruna dan Mami membatu mendengar suara berat nan menyeramkan itu. Mereka segera menoleh kebelakang dengan kompak dan mendapati kepala sekolah mereka, guru piket(sepertinya) dan guru konseling berdiri membeku disana, sambil menatap mayat yang tergantung diatas sana.

Dibelakang, jeritan-jeritan terdengar jelas, sementara beberapa dari siswi-siswi itu berkasak-kusuk.

"apa yang..."

"kami baru saja masuk kesini dan menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini," ucap Haruna tenang—sangat tenang, dengan suara tegas dan bening. Dia menatap gerombolan itu dengan tatapan tajam, tanpa sedikitpun sorot ketakutan dimatanya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya kepala botak itu (guru konseling) setenang mungkin, namun semua orang yang ada disana tahu jika dia sendiri kaget. Beruntung dia tidak serangan jantung.

Dijamin, kalau dia serangan jantung, Tomomi akan langsung berteriak gembira.

"saya juga tidak mengerti. Sejak saya masuk kesini, keadaan sudah seperti ini," ucap Haruna tenang sambil menatap mayat yang tergantung diatas sana. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tegang. Ditambah lagi, guru-guru itu menatapnya seakan dia adalah pembunuh.

Seketika suasana menengang. Siswi-siswi yang berdiri dibelakang sana berkasak-kusuk sambil memandang Haruna dan Mami dengan tatapan curiga, sedangkan guru-guru itu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Si guru botak—guru konseling kemudian menyalakan ponselnya.

Haruna berjongkok didepan Mami, dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia tahu gadis itu masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah sudah melibatkan orang yang tak ada hubungan dengan masalah pribadinya.

"dengar, jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke? Mereka takkan menuduhmu dan lain sebagainya. Aku jamin itu," bisik Haruna tenang, berusaha menenangkan Mami yang masih terduduk didepan pintu. Gadis itu bisa melihat _kohai_nya mengangguk perlahan, hampir menangis, namun dia menahannya. Haruna tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"saya sudah menelepon polisi. Sekarang, beritahu saya siapa yang pertama masuk ke ruangan itu, dan kita akan melihat reka ulang cctv."

Suasana hening. Baik Haruna maupun Mami diam.

Mami berusaha membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya,

"saya."

Tapi suara berat yang berasal dari _senpai_nya membuat Mami menatap gadis berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu, padahal dia datang setelah Mami berteriak dan menyebabkan keributan.

Sebelum gadis berponi rata itu protes, genggaman tangan Haruna mengerat, memberinya sinyal untuk tidak bicara.

"ikut kami," ucap guru konseling itu tegas, sementara kepala sekolah berjalan mendahului ke ruang kepsek.

"Mami, boleh aku minta tolong? Timo ada dikamarku malam ini, dan dia tak akan mau tidur sendiri. Temani dia. Oke? Aku meninggalkan kunci kamar di laci seperti biasa," ucapnya cepat, sedikit berbisik. Gadis berponi rata itu segera mengangguk sambil menggigit kukunya. Wajahnya masih pucat, namun dia berusaha berdiri.

"aku akan kembali," lanjutnya. Mami mengangguk dan mengenggam tangannya lembut, kemudian membiarkannya pergi bersama guru konseling, sementara guru piket membubarkan kerumunan itu.

Dan dia yakin, tidurnya takkan nyenyak malam ini.

XXX

Rina berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dengan tatapan kosong, melewati koridor-koridor gelap, dengan sedikit penerangan bulan sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

Atau lebih tepatnya tak sadar kalau dia takut.

Seperti biasa, dia berjalan ke kamar asramanya dengan menggunakan jalan depan, tanpa takut sedikitpun ketahuan guru. Lagipula, ruang konseling adalah tempat langganannya dengan Tomomi.

Ketika dia memasuki gedung asrama putri, dia baru menyadari kalau dia keluar malam dan menyusup ke ruang musik lagi. Dan kali ini, Tomomi tak ada dibelakangnya, membuatnya sedikit heran. Ketika dia menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, dia berpapasan dengan tiga orang siswi.

"apakah Shima-san yang tegantung dikamar itu?"

Rina membelalakkan matanya. Dia berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan tiga siswi itu, namun dia sama sekali tak bisa mendengar gossip mereka lagi.

'_satu orang sudah terbunuh... karenamu... karena tanganmu.._'

Suara itu kembali muncul dikepalanya, membuatnya memejamkan mata, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalan pulangnya ke kamar asrama. Dia menutup telinganya, namun tetap saja suara-suara itu masih terdengar ditelinganya. Rasa takut dan khawatir menghantuinya, seakan dialah yang menjadi pelaku dari kejadian yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

'_bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan nyawa juga?_'

Seketika, dia terasa tak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara itu. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain detak jantungnya yang cepat. Dia takut, takut karena dia tak tahu apa akan terjadi pada dirinya, takut kalau dia memang bersalah dan apa yang pernah dilihatnya menjadi kenyataan.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan itu menyadarkannya, membuatnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sambil memegangi pipinya yang perih.

Didepannya, dia melihat Tomomi sedang membawa boneka kodok hijau kesayangannya dan sekotak besar_ cookies_.

"sudah sadar?" ucapnya sambil menahan tangisnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menatap _kohai_nya dengan tatapan kesal.

Rina hanya diam. Dia memandang Tomomi dengan mata penuh airmata. Perlahan, dia menghambur ke bahu gadis itu sambil menangis.

"hee? Rina? _Ittai ne? Ittai? _Hey,_ Gomenne,_" ucapnya panik. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau gadis berambut sebahu yang selama ini selalu bertengkar dengannya bisa menangis juga, dan perlu digaris bawahi, didepannya.

"hei? _gomen_?" ucapnya lagi, khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba labil. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan dari tamparannya.

"_iie._ Aku tidak melakukannya kan? A-aku...aku hanya memainkannya spontan... a-aku tak tahu apapun... sungguh..."

Tomomi mengerutkan dahi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis didepannya ini, dan dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar Haruna daripada membuat masalah lain.

"_ne, ne... _kita ke kamar Harutasu sekarang, oke?"

XXX

Sosok itu tertawa kecil sambil menatap gedung sekolah yang besar itu. _Hoody_nya menutupi setengah wajahnya, sedangkan pakaiannya yang serba hitam bergoyang diterbangkan angin malam.

Kukunya yang panjang dipotong persegi, sangat indah biarpun tanpa cat. Sedikit pucat, memang dan terlihat sedikit tidak lazim.

"ini akan jadi permainan yang menarik, Sasazaki dan..."

Suaranya terhenti. Dia membuka _music_ _box_ yang ada ditangannya, memperlihatkan dua buah boneka—pria dan wanita yang berputar seiring lagu itu.

Dan dengan tidak berperasaan, dia mematahkan salah satu boneka itu.

"...Matsumoto Takanori.."

Esoknya..

"ngh~"

Gadis berponi rata itu menggeliat, dan mengusap hidungnya. Bau tak sedap itu mengganggu indra penciumannya dan itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Dia berguling kesamping, berniat mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat rasa dingin dipunggungnya itu sedikit mereda.

Namun nihil. Dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawahnya.

Lagi-lagi bau tak sedap itu mengganggu indra penciumannya, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka matanya.

Dan mendapati sebuah kaus kaki bertengger diatas wajahnya.

Sontak, dia segera melempar kaus kaki itu tak tentu arah, dan berusaha menggapai napasnya. Dan dia juga baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terdepak kebawah, sedangan dua _kohai_nya memonopoli ranjang empuk _senpai_nya sesuka hati mereka.

'kurang ajar!'

"_ohayou_,"

Suara berat itu mengagetkannya, membuatnya langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Gadis berambut coklat itu sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya, bahkan tasnya. Dia berjongkok dibelakang Mami yang terguling kebawah.

"Haru-_senpai_?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" ucapnya cukup keras, membuat gadis itu tertawa geli, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah jepitan lidi.

"bagaimanapun juga, ini tetap kamarku. Aku bebas mengaksesnya."

XXX

"BWAHAHAHAHA! APA KATAMU? AHAHAHAHAHA..."

Suara tawa itu menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat pemuda berambut madu itu mengerutkan wajahnya.

"aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Ucapnya tegas, tapi pemuda pirang yang tertawa itu—Reita sama sekali tak menghentikan tawanya, malah tawanya semakin menjadi setelah melihat wajah Ruki.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA...kau lucu sekali... KHH...itu... itu geli, ih.. itu geli! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa itu tak terhenti, membuat Uruha yang duduk disebelah Reitapun nyaris tertawa, walaupun dia masih berusaha menahannya.

"aku serius."

Ucap pemuda madu itu lagi kesal, sambil mengerutkan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"bfft"

Bahkan si wajah datar—Aoi pun nyaris tertawa dibuatnya. Melihat teman-temannya yang ingin tertawa, Reita tertawa semakin keras.

"ukh.. kau tahu? Kau hebat, kawan! Bisa memecahkan kaca seperti itu... itu...itu pertanda kalau wajahmu terlalu JELEK! KAU TAHU WAJAHMU KERIPUT SEPERTI KULIT JERUK SEKARANG! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! KULIT MELON MALAHAN!"

Suara tawa itu menggelegar, membuat empat kerutan siku muncul dikepala Ruki.

"MENGKERUT... WA—"

'DRUKH DUSH GYOMPANG'

"_urusai na!_"

Reita berhenti tertawa dan memegangi kepalanya yang dilempari Kai panci besar, sedangkan tawa Uruha makin menjadi. Namun, pemuda berwajah manis itu tertawa tanpa suara. Dia belajar dari pengalaman temannya. Bisa-bisa kalau dia membuat keributan, bukan hanya panci yang mencium kepalanya. Bisa jadi tabung gas... atau yang lainnya (berhubung Kai perkasa).

"jadi... apa rencanamu?" tanya Kai langsung pada Ruki. Dia menatap pemuda berambut madu yang sedang berpikir itu dengan tenang, walaupun hatinya berharap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"...aku akan menemui gadis itu... kurasa, dia mengetahui sesuatu..."

XXX

"RINA! _HAYAKU_! _HAYAKU_!"

Tomomi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mand itu dengan kasar. Lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan dia belum sampai ke sekolah. Alasan utamanya hanya satu; KESIANGAN.

Haruna dan Mami diam saja, tak menanggapi teriakan Tomomi yang menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa ampun. Kedua gadis itu berjongkok sambil menunggu kedua gadis yang tersisa (lebih tepatnya Rina karena Tomomi mandi dengan kecepatan kilat) keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_URUSAI NA_! KAU PERGI SAJA DULUAN KALAU MAU!" teriak Rina dari dalam kamar mandi cuek, membuat Tomomi cemberut, namun dia tetap tidak meninggalkan Rina dan tetap menunggunya diluar.

"_HAYAKU NE! HAYAKU!_" teriak gadis itu sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu, membuat Rina menendang balik pintu itu (sepertinya).

"baru saja mereka akur sejak kemarin malam... kenapa sekarang ribut lagi sih?" ucap Haruna frustasi mendengar keributan didalam sana.

"tadi pagi, Haru-_senpai_. Kemarin mereka bertengkar," ucap Mami santai sambil meralat perkataan Haruna. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah gadis berambut coklat itu.

Haruna yang menyadari pandangan Mami segera menatap gadis itu, dan mengangkat alisnya, bertanya 'ada apa'.

"_torokode,_ apa yang terjadi semalam?" ucap Mami setelah jeda yang agak panjang. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian menjawabnya dengan santai.

"tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya menanyaiku beberapa hal, dan aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Mereka juga tak mencurigaiku lagi, tenang saja."

Mami menghela napas mendengarnya. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau _senpai_nya ini tidak terlibat masalah karena ulah dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"_ne,_ _hayaku._ Kita sudah terlambat... sepertinya," ucap Haruna tenang sambil menatap ketiga _kohainya,_ kemudian dia mendahului mereka sambil berjalan santai, diikuti Tomomi yang berlari kearahnya dan merangkulnya dengan hiperaktif.

Rina memandang Haruna dengan tatapan meneliti. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari _senpai_nya itu.

"_nande,_ Rina?" tanya Mami heran sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu. Rina hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil menggeleng, kemudian berjalan menyusul kedua orang itu. Dia meninggalkan Mami yang bingung dengan kelakuannya.

'aneh...'

XXX

Ruki duduk diatas motor (motornya, bukan motor curiannya kemarin) berwarna merah terang itu. Memang dia belum membuat janji dengan si gadis berponi rata itu, namun entah kenapa dia yakin kalau gadis itu akan keluar dan menyapanya—atau setidaknya menunjukkan wajahnya dibalik jendela kamarnya.

Saat ini, Ruki berada di gerbang belakang sekolah gadis itu, tempat kemarin ia mengantar gadis Sasazaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Cukup aneh dan asing baginya, menunggu seorang gadis didepan sekolahan seperti ini. Dia jadi terlihat seperti pria yang suka bermain dengan gadis-gadis SMA.

Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu, namun dia belum melihat gadis itu datang juga. Sejujurnya, itu kesalahannya sendiri sih, karena dia tak memberi tahu gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan dia juga tidak tahu jam bebas asramanya.

Dengan berat hati, dia meninggalkan gedung besar itu. Dan memilih untuk menemuinya hari Sabtu.

Ruki menyalakan motornya, dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah berasrama itu.

Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi seseorang memandanginya dibalik jendela itu, dengan tatapan miris.

XXX

Kai menutup bukunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil yang berisi lempengan bundar nan tipis itu. Matanya masih menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya.

Siang bolong begini, dia sudah larut dalam lamunannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dia memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan datar—seperti biasa.

"kita takkan bisa mengubah apapun, Kai. Karena itu... kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka merasakan sedikit saja rasanya menyukai satu sama lain?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu santai, sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kai mengusap rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"kalau sampai mereka tak bisa dipisahkan oleh kita, mereka harus dipisahkan oleh maut. Dan kalau sampai mereka dipisahkan paksa seperti itu, akan ada korban lain yang tak seharusnya jadi korban, dan aku tak mau orang itu yang jadi korban, Aoi..."

Aoi mengerutkan dahinya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kai—si pemuda senyum seribu watt memperhatikan wanita lain. Biarpun dia tidak mengatakan kalau 'korban' itu siapa, namun dia sudah bisa menerka siapa korbannya, sampai-sampai pemuda itu berpikir keras.

"permainan yang merepotkan," ucapnya datar sambil berpaling dari kamar itu, dan berjalan ke balkon untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat yang ada didalam hanya bisa terdiam sambil kembali merenungkan strateginya.

'aku juga tidak ingin kalian harus berpisah seperti itu... sejujurnya... aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu.'

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Mami merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar di ranjang, menikmati waktu klubnya—klub 'pulang ke asrama'. Baginya, hal itu paling menyenangkan karena kamar asrama disebelahnya tidak akan berisik (karena semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan klub masing-masing) dan dia bisa bersantai.

Terkadang untuk mengisi waktu luang dia juga sering kabur keluar bersama Tomomi, Rina dan Haruna, sekedar untuk jalan-jalan atau membeli snack.

Tapi kali ini, dia tidak mengajak ketiganya.

Haruna: tidak kelihatan sepanjang sekolah, Tomomi: mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari guru dan Rina yang entah kenapa tak mau pergi.

Dia melepas blazer dan kemeja putihnya, kemudian menggantungkannya dengan rapi di lemari. Setelah itu dia mengganti roknya dengan celana panjang selutut dan kemejanya dengan sebuah kaos dan jaket putih kebanggannya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menyelipkan ponselnya di kantung celana, kemudian dompetnya ke saku dalam jaketnya. Setelah semua barang yang ia butuhkan lengkap, gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya, dan kembali kabur lewat jendela.

Dan kembali pergi tanpa arah yang jelas.

XXX

Pemuda berambut madu itu memandangi laut didepannya dengan tatapan tenang. Dia masih duduk di atas motornya, sambil memandangi laut yang terlihat damai disana. Matahari sudah tidak begitu panas, membuatnya betah memandangi pemandangan itu biarpun tak ada apapun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Karena pikirannya masih berputar di satu poros; si gadis Sasazaki yang misterius itu.

Sebenarnya, tujuan awal dia datang ketempat ini adalah untuk merenungkan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin malam—bukan mimpinya, yang membuatnya heran sendiri. Tapi lambat laun, pikirannya berputar arah. Dia malah memikirkan siapa sebenarnya si gadia Sasazaki itu karena dia benar-benar yakin kalau gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan masalah kali ini.

Alasannya, karena gadis itu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ruki menghela napasnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pikiran (yang menurutnya negatif) itu, membuatnya ingin bertemu gadis itu terus dan mengintrogasinya. Dan hasrat itu hampir saja membuatya nekad masuk kedalam area terlarang = sekolah berasrama tempat si poni rata itu tinggal, yang bisa membuat gadis itu dalam masalah besar.

Ruki kembali memandang laut dibawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang, dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat tingkah gadis itu yang sedikit lucu.

Ketika siluet hitam yang familier itu tertangkap oleh matanya,Ruki mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasir putih dibawahnya.

Entah hari ini hari keberuntungannya atau apa, dia melihat gadis Sasazaki itu berjalan dibawah sana, sambil menoleh kekiri-kanan.

Gerak-gerik gadis itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran, dan membuatnya ingin terus memandangi gadis itu.

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian dia kembali celingukan, seolah mencari sesuatu. Ruki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu, namun dia masih terus mengawasi gadis itu dari atas. Entah apa yang dicari gadis itu dia tidak tahu, dan dia tidak tertarik tentang hal itu.

Dia lebih tertarik dengan tingkah aneh gadis dibawahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama gadis itu berdiri, akhirnya dia berjalan ke tempat yang sepi, di bagian pasir yang agak menurun, kemudian duduk disana.

Dan Ruki memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

**Mami POV**

Aku memandangi desiran ombak yang bergulung-gulung itu didepanku, sambil menikmati angin musim semi—yang mulai berganti menjadi angin musim panas yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu panas hari ini.

Oke, mungkin ini cukup aneh kenapa aku bisa ada disini, tapi aku juga tak ingin protes. Untuk mencapai tempat ini saja aku membutuhkan waktu 30 menit lebih dan harus menanjak dengan jalan kaki, kemudian mencari tempat yang sepi.

Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan jelasku kesini, karena tiba-tiba saja kakiku membawaku kesini. Mungkin insting untuk menenangkan diri?

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bisa ada kejadian seperti semalam. Entah apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan 'makhluk' itu—dalam kata kasarnya, setan—aku tidak tahu. Karena itu kejadian kemarin membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ya, mungkin juga karena aku terdepak kebawah makanya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tapi yang pasti, aku takut. Takut jika makhluk itu melakukan hal 'lebih' dari yang kuperkirakan seperti kemarin. Takut kalau makhluk itu menyerang teman-temanku yang seharusnya mungkin tidak terlibat. Biarpun aku berusaha memasang wajah tenang nan datar, tetap saja perasaan itu ada.

Oke aku tahu ini agak menyebalkan jika aku bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak takut dan tidak peduli, tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak panik lalu tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila saat makhluk itu datang kedepan wajahku dan mengancamku. Biarpun sudah dua tahun lebih berteman dengan Haruna, satu hal yang tetap tidak menular dari kebiasaannya; sifatnya yang super tenang-super santai bahkan kubilang keterlaluan. Aku sudah belajar banyak darinya,dan aku bersyukur. Tapi jika boleh, aku minta dia menularkan ketenangannya padaku.

Oh, lupakan.

Aku mengacak rambutku perlahan, kemudian menaruh daguku diatas lutut yang kutekuk. Mungkin memang aku terlihat aneh. Tapi, siapa peduli? Toh disini tak ada orang.

'SRET'

Tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Hanya tersisa sela-sela kecil yang meyakinkanku kalau itu adalah sepasang tangan.

Jangan-jangan tangan...

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mami-san? Bolos lagi?"

Suara berat itu kembali membuatku membeku. Aku seperti mengenalnya... tapi, mana mungkin ini dia kan?

Aku menggenggam tangan itu dan meraba-rabanya. Tangan pria. Berarti ini...

"Ruki-san?!"

Aku segera menoleh kebelakang. Tepat saat dia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mataku dan memubuatku kembali melihat cahaya yang sedikit silau (sinar matahari musim semi ke musim panas memang sedikit silau walau sudah agak sore, yah begitulah.)

"_hee_, _konichiwa_, Mami-san," ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

_Kami_, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum dengan santai dan lebar tanpa bersalah seperti itu sih? Dia membuat pipiku... sedikit memanas.

"_hee, _apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekarang, _nande_?"

Astaga, sekarang dia mendekatiku dan menempelkan telapak tangannya yang kekar itu dikeningku. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang... dia memang benar-benar ahli, sampai-sampai bisa membunuhku secara tidak langsung sekarang.

"_iie,iie,_ aku hanya sedikit kepanasan," ucapku buru-buru sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. Kenapa dia bersikap sesantai itu tanpa sadar kalau aku menghindarinya? Apakah perlu aku katakan padanya: 'aku takut denganmu, aku tak mau bertemu dengamu lagi,' baru dia sadar? Dasar tumpul.

Tunggu, rasanya aneh. Aku belum pernah merasa 'takut' sampai seperti ini.

"kepanasan?" tanyanya heran sambil memiringkan alisnya. Kemudian aku baru sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan saat angin hangat berhembus menerpa wajahku dan memainkan rambut panjangku.

"a-aa... bagiku ini panas... soalnya aku lebih suka musim dingin."

_BAKAYAROU_!

Ya ampun apa yang kukatakan padanya?! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali mengatakan hal itu? Rasanya aku benar-benar mau menghilang dari muka bumi! (untuk saat ini)

"khuh..."

"jangan tertawa," ucapku kesal sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sedangkan pemuda berambut madu disebelahku ini menutup mulutnya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Aku mengerti kenapa Tomomi suka memberikan alibi yang tidak berkualitas sekarang.

Aku memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku memasang wajah malu didepannya kan? Aku tidak mau.

"haha.. _gomen,gomen..._ habisnya kau lucu sekali sih..." ucapnya santai sambil kembali tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambutku yang berantakan ke belakang telinga, membuatku kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar ya kalau dia hampir membunuhku tadi. Apa mungkin dia memang mau membunuhku dengan cara perlahan begini? Membuatku tak bisa bernapas sampai segininya... dia curang.

"o-oh... _gomen.._ itu refleks..." ucapnya kemudian sambil menarik tangannya cepat. Sedangkan aku menyelipkan rambutku agar tidak berantakan lagi (kalau berantakan lalu dia refleks merapikannya lagi, sama saja aku bunuh diri).

Lalu hening panjang terjadi diantara kami.

"err.. _anoo..._Mami-san?"akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan sambil memandangku.

"_n-ne_?"

"kenapa kau ambil jarak begitu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, kemudian memandangi jarak diantara kami berdua. Tidak bisa dibilang dekat, dan aku juga tidak bisa bilang berapa jaraknya.

Aku rasa aku menjadi bodoh sekarang.

Kemudian dia tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"_ne, _kalau ada hal yang mengganjal hatimu, katakan saja. Mungkin itu bisa meringankan perasaan perasaanmu."

Pemuda berambut madu itu berjalan kearah desiran ombak itu dengan santai, kemudian memandangi ombak yang bergulung itu.

Dia bisa bilang seperti itu, padahal perasaannya sendiri sedang labil.

Aku berjalan keombak itu dengan tenang dan melepas sepatuku, kemudian bermain di hamparan pasir putih yang basah itu, sambil menikmati ombak yang membasahi kakiku.

"kurasa kau juga sedang ada masalah, benar begitu?" ucapku langsung tanpa berpikir. Refleks, aku langsung menutup mulutku, sedangkan dia memandangiku dengan tatapan heran.

Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"ya.. aku sedang bingung dengan apa yang belakangan ini terjadi pada diriku,dari mimpiku, kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang terjadi padaku... dan bahkan aku mulai merasa aku butuh kacamata."

"hah?"

Kalimat terakhir tadi itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Kalau kalimat pertama aku bisa memahaminya dan menangkap apa maksudnya, tapi kalau kalimat terakhir rasanya tidak.

"ya... penglihatanku akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Aku melihat bayangan-bayangan aneh, mungkin mataku rusak karena terlalu sering bermain ponsel malam-malam," ucapnya jujur padaku. Heran, kenapa dia bisa seterbuka ini dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

"mungkin karena kau sudah tua?" ucapku jujur, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"hei! kau pikir usiaku berapa?!" ucapnya keras—memprotes, membuatku ingin tertawa. Padahal dia memang terlihat tua kok.

"sekitar 20-an? Benar?" terkaku (yang sudah pasti benar). Dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil bercacak pinggang. Berpura-pura marah padaku.

"memangnya umur 21 itu sudah tua?! Yang benar saja! Oh ya! Kau kan bocah, aku lupa," ucapnya ketus, membuatku menepuk keras pundaknya.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun tahu, kakek reyot!" ucapku tak kalah keras darinya. Aku tahu dia bercanda, dan aku juga bercanda padanya. Bicara denganya memang menyenangkan, ditambah lagi kami berdua _connect_.

"_NANDE_?! KAKEK REYOT?! Beraninya kau padaku..." ucapnya keras dengan suara tinggi yang dibuat-buat, membuatku tertawa.

Kemudian dengan cepat dia mengunci sebelah tanganku, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha menggelitiki pinggangku.

"GYAA! _YAMETTE_! _YAMETTE_! HEI! ITU MESUM!"

Aku berusaha menghalangi tangannya, namun dia lebih lincah daripada diriku sehingga dia berhasil menggelitikiku dan membuatku tertawa keras.

Dia tersenyum penuh kepuasan sambil menarikku. Sedangkan aku berusaha menghindar darinya, dan tanpa kusadari, air di kakiku sudah sampai semata kaki.

"Ruki-san! _Yamette yo_! WAA—"

'BRUSH'

Kakiku terperosok ke bagian pasir yang agak dalam, membuatku tak bisa mengangkatnya dan kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku terbaring dalam pasir putih yang sedikit basah dengan genangan air, sedangkan pemuda berambut madu itu berada diatasku, memandangiku dengan bolamata coklatnya. Dan kami kembali terdiam.

Napasku tertahan.

"_a-anoo.. gomenne_!"

Pemuda berambut madu itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepanku, sambil membantuku duduk. Seluruh tubuhku basah semua, dan kurasa rambutku juga sedikit berpasir sekarang.

'CPRATT'

Aku tertawa renyah saat air yang sejak tadi tertampung ditanganku membasahi wajahnya, membuat poninya yang sedikit kaku itu melemas. Aku duduk di genangan air itu sambil tertawa memandangi wajahnya yang masam.

Tidak adil kalau bajuku basah semua sedangkan dia tidak.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, Mami... akan kuikuti," ucapnya sambil bersiap-siap mencipratiku air, namun sebelum dia membasahi wajahku, ombak yang cukup besar datang kearah kami, membasahi seluruh tubuh kami dengan air asin itu.

Sejenak, wajahnya mengeras. Namun kemudian dia tertawa keras, membuatku ikut tertawa. Entah kenapa aku merasa pemuda ini tidak berbahaya.

Dan... berada disampingnya membuatku merasa nyaman.

XXX

Ruki mematikan motornya, sambil melepas helmnya. Sedangkan Mami yang duduk dibelakangnya berjalan kesamping Ruki dan berusaha membuka helm baru yang tadi dibeli Ruki untuknya.

Ruki tersenyum dan menerima helm itu, namun ketika gadis itu ingin membuka jaket—jaket Ruki yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya, dia meresletingnya kembali.

"pakailah. Pakaianmu kan basah semua, nanti kau kedinginan," ucapnya lembut sambil menahan tangan gadis itu. Ruki bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu sedikit panas, sama dengan tangannya yang mulai merasa seperti tersengat listrik saat menyentuh kulit tipis gadis itu.

"_demo..._ aku sudah sampai, dan kau masih harus pulang. Nanti kau sa—"

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Kan aku perkasa," ucapnya bercanda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bagaikan binaragawan.

Mami tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum semanis mungkin pada pemuda itu.

"_ne.. arigatou_. Aku akan mengembalikan jaketmu ini, aku janji. _Jaa,_" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dagu.

Kemudian gadis itu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Ruki yang terpaku karena senyumannya.

"_ya-tta_!"

XXX

'GREK'

Mami membuka jendela kamarnya, kemudian masuk kedalam. Saat dia menutup kembali jendela kamarnya dan menoleh kebelakang, dia sontak langsung mundur dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja belajar yang ada didepan jendelanya.

'GRATAKK'

"_tadai _—HWAAHH! MAMITASU, KAU KEHUJANAN DIMANA?!"

Gadis berpipi _chubby _itu sontak berteriak saat melihat Mami basah kuyup dengan jaket kebesaran yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Sedangkan gadis berambut sebahu yang ada disebelahnya berusaha membekap mulut gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"ssttt... Timo! _Urusai na_!" ucap Rina panik sambil membekap mulut gadis itu cepat.

Sejenak, Mami diam dan memandangi penjuru kamarnya yang sudah jadi tempat piknik sederhana kedua gadis itu.

"kenapa semua orang bisa mengakses kamarku sesuka hati sih?" ucapnya frustasi sambil duduk dan turun, mengambil sekotak biskuit terdekat dan kemudian mengorek isinya.

"oh.. itu tidak penting. Rina mengerti cara membuka kamarmu tanpa kunci, sudah beberapa kali dia berguru pada Haru-_nee_, dan lihat hasilnya sekarang! Lagipula, ada yang lebih penting dari semua itu," ucap Tomomi santai.

Mami memutar bola matanya, kemudian menatap Rina yang menaikkan bahunya.

"penting bagimu itu bagaimana?" tanyanya sedikit sinis, mengingat gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu suka mengada-ngada. Dan biasanya, hal penting baginya itu malah sama sekali tidak penting.

"penting. Karena ini kabar terbaru, _hot news_! Kau dengar itu? Ini akan jadi _tranding topic_ selama tiga hari kedepan,"ucapnya ceria sambil mengangkat tiga jarinya. Mami memutar bolamatanya (lagi) kemudian beranjak pergi.

"aku akan mendengarkannya setelah selesai mandi. Rambutku basah," ucap Mami santai sambil mengambil handuknya, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"_torokode,_ memangnya ponselmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tomomi heran, membuat Mami terkejut, kemudian segera merongoh kantungnya dan mendapati ponselnya—mati total.

"oke, sekarang kau dengarkan berita _hot_ku dulu, setelah itu jelaskan apa yang menghujanimu hari ini," ucap Tomomi _bossy_ sambil menujuk Mami dengan jari telunjuknya.

XXX

Ruki berjalan masuk keapartemennya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang basah membuat beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, yang penting dia sudah cukup senang karena hari ini bisa bertemu—berkencan, secara tidak langsung—dengan gadis Sasazaki itu.

Karena gadis itu, tujuan awalnya melenceng. Tadinya dia ingin mengintrogasi gadis itu, tapi mengadakan kencan 'kecil' dengan gadis itu.

Dan dia baru ingat sekarang.

Ruki membuka pintu apartemennya, namun seketika, saat dia memegang engsel pintu itu, kepalanya terasa berat, telinganya berdenging dan dia merasa sakit di kepalanya.

'_just open your mind, and i'll hurt you..._'

Suara itu bergema di telinganya, membuatnya merasa heran. Dia segera membuka pintu apartemennya, dan ketika dia masuk kedalam, dia merasa ada yang asing.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam muncul didepannya, bayangan _blur_ yang tidak jelas.

'_i'll let you go once more again..._'

Suara itu kembali bergema ditelinganya, membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi bayangan didepannya itu. Bayangan yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui apa itu dan juga tak bisa dilihatnya.

'_once you see my head, you'll never survive_'

"jangan dengarkan."

Suara dibelakanya itu membuat Ruki sedikit sadar dengan keadaan, dia ingin menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat sosok dari suara yang tidak terasa asing baginya itu.

Namun semakin dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari bayangan itu, rasa sakitnya semakin menjalar.

"lawanlah segala rasa sakitmu, anggap itu semua tidak ada. Jangan pernah takut, tiap kali dia menyerangmu. Jangan mau kalah darinya..."

Ruki memicingkan matanya, napasnya semakin sesak, namun dia berusaha mengikuti apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh, dan menganggap kalau sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"...Ruki."

Tiba-tiba perasaan berat itu menghilang, dan dia mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka lebar, seakan semua yang tadi dialaminya itu hanya ilusi.

Ruki segera menoleh kebelakang, berjalan keluar untuk memastikan siapa empunya suara itu.

Dia mendapati kepala dengan rambut coklat sepunggung itu berjalan pergi dengan santai, meninggalkan lorong yang kosong.

"...dia...lagi?"

**A/N:**

**Tada~ update super lemot datang**

**Err... minta saran/kritik/komen dong lewat kotak review dibawah, ya? Arigatou gosaimasu minna~ :D**

**-summer chii**


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**Pair: Ruki x Mami, etc**

**_happi reading!_**

**Plus warn: chap ini sedikit(?) bloody **

**CHAPTER 5**

-author POV-

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu memandangi gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi diatasnya. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah dingin yang berjalan dengan santai kedepan.

"kau cepatlah jalan. Aku tidak mau menunggu," ucap wanita itu dingin sambil menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan angkuh. Gadis berambut sepunggung yang diikat dua itu hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil kembali memandangi gedung sekolah itu.

"_hai, obaa-san_," ucapnya sopan sambil berjalan mengikuti wanita itu. Kemudian gadis itu menatap pohon Sakura yang mulai merontokkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda.

Dan dia tersenyum penuh arti.

XXX

"_nande_?" ucap Mami tidak heran untuk memastikan perkataan gadis berpipi _chubby_ yang menghancurkan kamarnya itu. Tomomi mengangguk mantap dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"benar. Aku tidak berbohong,"jawab gadis itu yakin.

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Rina mulai mengikuti arah pembicaraan. Tomomi menatap gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipi, sedangkan Rina menatapnya dingin seakan tidak percaya.

"aku tadi mendengar kepsek menyuruh si botak licin untuk mengurusi kamar dan segala macam hal untuk murid baru itu. Lalu, dia juga meminta agar murid baru itu diberikan perhatian khusus," ucapnya panjang lebar, sementara kedua temannya menatapnya dingin nan datar.

"kalian tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya kesal sambil memukul lantai. Kedua gadis itu menggeleng, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"_HIDOI_!" teriaknya kesal sambil _facefloor_, membuat Rina dan Mami langsung memberinya space untuk _facefloor_.

"yah.. kami percaya padamu, Timo.." ucap Mami santai, berusaha menyenangkan gadis itu.

"benarkah?" tanya Tomomi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia memandang kedua gadis itu dengan harapan penuh.

"ya. Setelah ada buktinya."

Dengan santai Rina menanbahkan kedua kalimat itu, membuat Tomomi kembali _facefloor_ , bahkan sekarang dia tiduran dilantai.

"aku benci Rina," ucapnya langsung, membuat Rina mengerutkan dahi.

"kau pikir aku tidak benci padamu?" ucapnya kejam, membuat Tomomi memukul-mukul lantai kamar Mami untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Mami hanya bisa _jawdrop_. Jika keadaan sudah begini, dia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada gempa bumi dikamarnya. Karena itu, dia berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"oke, jadi hal penting yang ingin kau katakan hanya itu?" ucap gadis itu santai sambil menatap Tomomi dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja dicuci.

Tomomi langsung duduk dengan semangat, seakan baru memperoleh nyawanya kembali.

"oh, ada satu lagi!" serunya nyaring sambil mengambil bantal Mami. Kedua gadis yang tersisa langsung mencondongkan kepala mereka kearah Tomomi. Maklum, anak-anak SMA labil yang masih suka bergossip.

"kalian sadar tidak, kalau seharian ini Haru_nee_ tidak bersama kita? Sejak masuk sekolah. Tumben kan? Kau tahu, dia..." ucapnya heran sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mereka berdua, mendramatisir keadaan seakan ada seorang penyusup yang mencuri dengar.

"_ne, ne._" Jawab Rina antusias sambil ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tomomi, sehingga mereka bertiga hampir membuat lingkaran kecil dengan tiga titik hitam, jika dilihat dari atas.

"dia katanya membolos!"ucap Tomomi seakan-akan itu hal seru.

"itu sudah biasa, Timo," ucap Mami sedikit kesal. Hatinya yang sejak tadi terbakar api penasaran surut sudah bagai diguyur empat liter air hanya dengan empat kata.

"bukan hanya itu!" ucap Tomomi lebih dramatis sambil menaruh tangannya dipundak Rina dan Mami.

"jangan mengulur pembicaraan. Katakan sekarang!" ucap Rina kesal. Dia sudah sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu ada apa.

"dia tidak ada diatap, tidak ada di kamar mandi, tidak ada dihalaman sekolah, tapi dia ada dikamarnya! Dia tidak mengunci kamarnya, kalian tahu?!" ucap Tomomi sedikit berbisik, sedangkan kedua gadis lain segera _facepalm_. Sudah berharap hal itu jadi berita yang membuat mereka penasaran, malah tidak jadi.

"dia dikamarnya dan tidur menempel dilantai seperti cicak!" ucap Tomomi dramatis sambil berpura-pura mencakar pipinya. Rina yang kesal padanya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu gadis berpipi chubby itu.

"ITU WAJAR TIMO! ITU WAJAR! KALAU DIA TIDAK MENEMPEL DILANTAI ITU NAMANYA ARWAH TIMO! ARWAH! DENGAR ITU?!" teriak Rina bagaikan _drama queen_, meniru gaya Tomomi seperti biasa.

Sedangkan Mami terlihat memikirkan hal itu.

'tapi memang itu sangat aneh... tidak biasanya...'

XXX

Aoi menghisap rokoknya yang ketiga dengan santai. Dia masih termenung dibalkon rumah Kai dengan perasaan campur aduk, campur warna dan campur-campur.

Sambil memandangi langit biru diatasnya, dia merenungkan kembali kata-kata _leader_nya itu.

_**Flashback: ON**_

"_apa?" ucapnya tak percaya pada pemuda berambut kopi didepannya itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap heran Kai yang berdiri didepannya dengan tangan terkepal._

"_ya. Aku akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan." _

_Ucap Kai tenang sambil berusaha tersenyum didepan Aoi. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu hal ini bisa memperburuk pihaknya—lebih tepatnya keadaannya. _

"_karena hanya aku dan dia yang bisa menghentikan orang itu," lanjutnya. Aoi hanya mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap heran leadernya itu. _

"_lalu, band kita?" _

_Hening. _

"_aku takkan membiarkan band kita terhenti. Band akan tetap berjalan jika kita mendapat job magang. Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku sudah memutuskan semuanya matang-matang."_

_Pemuda berambut kopi itu tersenyum menatapnya dingin sambi menyalakan rokoknya. _

"_dan kau yakin bisa menghadapi semuanya?" ucapnya dingin. Membuat Kai mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. _

"_kuharap... aku bisa," jawabnya berat. Kemudian Aoi menghisap rokoknya dan memejamkan matanya. _

"_termaksud membuat mereka syok jika mereka tahu? Atau bahkan mungkin melihat nyawa gadismu itu yang jadi korban?" ucapnya dingin sambil menatap Kai yang membisu dengan tajam._

"_pikirkan la—"_

"_aku sudah yakin. Ini jalan satu-satunya. Cepat atau lambat... Ruki pasti menyadarinya. Dan aku tak mau jika dia diperalat oleh makhluk itu. Lebih baik dia tahu secepatnya, sebelum terlambat. Dan kuharap, aku bisa mencegahnya dengan tindakan itu..." ucapnya tegas sambil berusaha meyakinkan pemuda berambut raven itu._

"_...walaupun Haruna yang jadi taruhannya."_

_**Flashback: OFF**_

Aoi menghisap rokoknya, kemudian memandangi langit diatas sana dengan tatapan kosong.

"tidak adil jika gadis itu yang jadi korban, Kai. Dia tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini."

XXX

Ruki menatap cermin dikamarmandinya yang sudah pecah. Retak tiba-tiba dan pecah karena tinjunya. Dia membuka perban yang melilit tangannya dan membersihkan lukanya.

'perasaanku tadi tidak sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba begini?'

Ruki membersihkan luka itu dengan hati-hati, sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang telapak tangannya.

'bagaimana aku bisa latihan kalau begini caranya?'

Pemuda itu mengeringkan lukanya dengan hati-hati, kemudian memberi obat merah pada luka itu dan membalutnya kembali dengan perban baru.

Darah masih sedikit keluar dari luka itu. Biarpun tidak terlalu lebar—bisa dibilang hanya goresan, luka itu sepertinya cukup dalam.

'TING TONG'

"_ne, nani deshou ka?_" ucapnya spontan ketika mendengar bunyi bel itu. Kemudian dia segera meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah pintu.

'CKLEK'

Namun tak ada seorangpun diluar.

Ruki mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Namun dia tak menemukan seorangpun selain seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang terlihat memasuki sebuah apartemen dua atau tiga blok dikiri rumahnya.

Lalu dia menoleh kekiri untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar masuk ke apartemen disebelahnya.

Namun dia tak melihat seorangpun lagi. Gadis itu sudah menghilang.

'sudah masukkah?'

Ruki bergegas kembali ke apartemennya, dan saat dia ingin mengunci pintu, dia mendapati suatu benda mengganjal pintunya.

Ruki mengambil benda asing yang diberi amplop putih itu, dan membukanya. Dia mendapati sebuah benda pipih seperti logam yang sepertinya terbuat dari besi—atau perak yang sudah tua, namun masih terlihat bagus. Ukiran naga terdapat disana, dan sebuah pedang disisi kirinya. Terlihat seperti replika uang zaman kuno yang diperbesar.

Kemudian dia membuka lagi amplop itu dan mendapati sebuah kertas persegi panjang berarna kuning dengan tulisan kanji. Kertas yang biasa digunakan untuk menuliskan nama seseorang yang sudah mati, namun kertas itu masih kosong.

"apa-apaan ini?"

XXX

Hari sudah malam, dan semua orang kembali kekamarnya masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka.

Haruna memejamkan matanya perlahan, sambil terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan meringkuk di lantai dingin kamarnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Bolamata coklat gelapnya masih terbuka sedikit, sedangkan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan tak dihiraukannya.

Kaus oblongnya yang sedikit kebesaran mulai menggulung, memperlihatkan sebagian pinggang kecilnya yang dihiasi berbagai macam 'hiasan'—penuh dengan semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya.

Bukan hanya di pinggang dan punggungnya, tapi juga kakinya.

Haruna memejamkan matanya cepat, berusaha melupakan semua pikiran negatif dari masa kecil yang tak ingin diingatnya itu. Bahkan jika mungkin dia tidak ingin memiliki masa kecil.

Setelah cukup lama terkapar di keramik putih yang dingin itu, dia bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak ke ranjangnya.

'KLEK'

"Haru_nee,_kau tidak mengunci pintu lagi?"

Suara _chipmunky_ itu menyadarkannya, membuatnya langsung buru-buru merapihkan kausnya sebelum _kohai_ hiperaktifnya itu mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut.

"hm. Aku belum tidur. _Nande, _Tomomi?" tanyanya santai sambil menyuruh gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu masuk kekamarnya dan tidak menyangkut di depan pintu.

"_iie_. Aku hanya ingin tidur disini, boleh?" ucapnya pelan sambil memeluk boneka hijau kesayangannya. Haruna menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak masalah sih... hanya... kenapa?" ucapnya heran sambil duduk diranjangnya dan mempersilahkan gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu duduk disebelahnya.

"_aa... _mm, aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu. Aku malas tidur sendiri,"ucapnya berkelit. Haruna memandangnya tajam, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul padanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak melarang. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, bicara saja. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjawabnya," ucapnya santai sambil masuk kedalam selimutnya dan menghadap dinding. Gadis berpipi chubby itu hanya terdiam, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sebelah gadis berambut coklat itu setelah ia mematikan lampu.

Tomomi memandangi punggung _senpai_nya dengan tatapan cemas.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah garis panjang dari bahu gadis itu yang mengarah kepunggungnya.

Alasan kenapa dia ingin tidur bersamanya malam ini.

**Ruki POV**

"_Ruki?"_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dan memeriksa apakah ada orang yang memanggilku. Namun tak ada siapapun. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku kembali menolah kedepan dan mendapati sebuah tempat asing didepan mataku.

Dimana ini? Bukankah tadi aku ada dikamar?

Aku menoleh kesamping dan semua yang kutemukan hanyalah ruangan hitam hampa—kosong. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini, tapi... rasanya tempat ini familier bagiku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti kemanapun kaki ini membawaku. Aku tak akan menemukan jalan keluar kalau tak mencari jalan kan?

"_Ruki?"_

Aku menghela napas berat, dan terus berjalan kedepan. Aku tak mau menghiraukan suara-suara aneh atau mungkin halusinasiku lagi. Semua ini makin hari makin tak masuk akal. Dan kurasa aku mulai gila.

Imajinasiku terlalu tinggi mungkin?

Aku terus berjalan kedepan, sampai aku berhenti karena melihat suatu benda aneh didepan kakiku. Aku berlutut untuk mengambilnya.

'NYUT'

Ukh... kenapa tiba-tiba...

"_Ruki..."_

"_...Ruki...tolong... tolong dengarkan aku kali ini saja, onegai..."_

Sebuah tangan dingin menggenggamku dengan erat, membuatku sedikit terseret kearah tangan itu. aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh si empunya tangan ini padaku, dan aku tidak yakin aku akan baik-baik saja.

"_...aku tahu... ini tidak mudah. Tapi kau harus menghadapinya. Jangan biarkan 'dia' memperbudakmu. Jangan goyah biarpun kau sudah melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar dikepalaku. Membuatku menyeritkan ini... dan suara ini rasanya tidak asing.

"_kita berbeda dari semua orang dan jangan pernah takut dengan hal itu... karena mereka menunggu saat dimana kita menyerah... dan saat itu kau hanya akan menjadi alatnya. Kau akan kehilangan semuanya, bahkan dirimu sendiri... dan..."_

Suara itu berhenti, dan aku bisa merasakan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

'ZLEB'

"ARGH!"

Rasa sakit dan perih menguasai rongga dadaku, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku bisa merasakan sebuah benda dingin benembus kulit dan dagingku.

"_...mereka yang kau sayangi..."_

Apa?

Secercah cahaya muncul dari depanku, membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok didepanku. Sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah putih pucat. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai kebawah, sedangkan iris hitam pekatnya memancarkan kebencian, dengan airmata disudut kelopak mata sipitnya itu.

"kau harus... membayarnya..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, sambil berjalan kearahku. Aku bisa mendengar suara besi berat yang dibawanya, membuat rasa sakit di rongga dadaku semakin menjadi. Aku menundukkan kepala untuk melihat benda asing yang dingin didadaku itu.

Pisau.

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA! NYAWAKU YANG JADI KORBAN KARENA KALIAN BERDUA! MATILAH KAU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara itu melengking tinggi, membuatku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sedikit saja aku bergerak, seluruh tubuhku akan terasa luarbiasa sakit.

_Kami,_ apa-apaan ini?

Aku bisa merasakan suara-suara tancapan benda tajam disampingku, namun aku tak bisa berkutik. Sosok serba hitam itu tertawa diluar batas kewajaran manusia, membuatku hanya bisa diam membatu.

"aku sudah selesai... menghias...makammu. Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap suara itu berat sambil mengangkat daguku, membuat mataku bertemu dengan iris hitamnya yang benar-benar gelap. Airmata yang mengalir dari pipinya menetes ke pipiku, membuat hatiku terasa sakit tiap merasakan titik-titik air itu.

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dariku, dan mengambil suatu benda yang besar... lalu mengarahkannya padaku.

"_sayonara, _Ruki. _SHINDE!_"

"_YAMETTE_!"

'CRATT'

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan histeris setelahnya. Rasanya isi perutku sudah menjadi jelly seluruhnya, ketika aku mendengar suara jeritan itu.

Dan bayangan penuh darah didepanku.

Helaian-helaian panjang itu menjuntai kebawah, dan kemudian jatuh terkapar kesamping, menyebarkan cairan merah berbau anyir itu ke segala arah, dan juga kewajahku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok disampingku itu. Dan ketika aku melihatnya, aku hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

"Ru..ki.."

-author POV-

'SRAKK'

Pemuda itu secepat kilat menegakkan tubuhnya. Peluh bercucuran di keningnya, hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

'_kita berbeda dari semua orang'_

Kalimat itu terus tergiang dikepalanya, dan membuatnya benar-benar kaget dengan mimpi yang menghantuinya itu.

'_Kau akan kehilangan semuanya, bahkan dirimu sendiri... dan... mereka yang kau sayangi...'_

Sekali lagi, gambaran-gambaran mengerikan itu muncul dikepalanya, darah, mayat... dan benda-benda tajam lainnya yang berlumuran darah gadis itu.

Ruki bangkit berdiri, dia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya dengan membasuh wajahnya. Langkahnya yang terhuyung membuatnya harus berpegangan pada dinding atau dia akan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela, dan mendapati bulan bersinar sangat terang diluar sana.

'aku harus menemuinya besok.'

XXX

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyapu semua barang yang ada di mejanya dengan kasar, membiarkan kamarnya yang sudah hancur berantakan semakin hancur. Sesekali ia menutup telinganya seakan tak mau mendengar suara apapun, padahal tak ada seorangpun yang ada dikamar itu.

Tapi baginya, banyak.

"_Yamette! Yamette! YAMETTE!_" ucapnya berulang-ulang seakan sesuatu menganggunya. Berkali-kali ia menutup telinganya, namun suara itu masih tetap mengusiknya.

Mami terdiam, lalu duduk di pojokan kamarnya sambil menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan tetangga-tetangganya.

Mami berusaha untuk tidak mendengar suara-suara yang mengganggunya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu berusaha tenang, dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras.

"sebenarnya... apa maumu?"

XXX

Pukul 03.45 dini hari.

Tomomi terbangun karena sebuah mimpi aneh. Bukan cookie-nya hilang atau marsmallow –nya yang dimakan Rina atau lain sebagainya.

Tapi dia melihat Ruki—lovey dovey sahabatnya itu membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca kamar mandi dan kemudian sesuatu muncul dibelakangnya, lalu membuat mata pemuda itu penuh dengan sorot kebencian dan seringai lebar.

Dan dia takut.

"Ha—"

Tomomi menutup mulutnya dengan cepat ketika melihat Haruna masih tertidur pulas tanpa bergerak sedikitpun—bagaikan mayat. Gadis berpipi _chubby _ itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat wajah tenang _senpai_nya.

Yang membuatnya heran adalah kenapa gadis itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya seakan tangannya bisa putus jika tidak dipegang seperti itu.

Tomomi membuka selimutnya sedikit untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan dia mendapati beberapa lebam biru yang seperti cetakan jari di lengan kurus gadis itu.

Kemudian dia beralih pada punggung gadis itu, dan mendapati bagian lehernya sedikit terbuka (lebih tepatnya turun kebawah), memperlihatkan garis tebal yang memanjang—bekas luka.

Tomomi terlihat menimang-nimang pikirannya sebentar, kemudian dia meyakinkan dirinya. Dan bergerak secara perlahan agar _senpai_nya tidak terbangun.

"_gomenne _ya, Haru. Aku penasaran," ucapnya sambil berbisik, kemudian secara perlahan dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu, kemudian perlahan memperkosanya secara tidak langsung.

Esoknya, bisa digaransikan akan ada badai besar diantara mereka berdua.

**Mami POV**

Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, lengkap dengan blazer, dan tasku. Semalaman aku tidak tidur—tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi itu menghantuiku. Mimpi berdarah yang membuatku bisa mati syok saat itu juga.

Lebih tepatnya bukan mimpi—karena aku masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Aku keluar dari asramaku dengan gontai. Tadi aku sudah meminum suplemen agar aku tidak pingsan saat pelajaran, namun tetap saja rasa pusing sedikit dan juga mata pandaku tidak hilang.

Hari masih pagi, dan udara masih segar. Aku berjalan ke kamar Tomomi, berharap dia sudah bangun atau aku harus mengungsi ketempat lain. Bukan rutinitas, tapi ini karena aku tak mau berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi.

Setelah sampai dikamar Tomomi, aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Lima menit... sepuluh menit... dua puluh menit..

'TOK TOK'

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu itu, namun tak ada suara.

Mungkin dia masih tidur atau sedang mandi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

"HWAAA!"

"YAAAAHHH!"

"GYAAAA"

"KYAAAA!"

"hentikan bodoh!" ucapku kesal sambil memukul kepala gadis didepanku itu sekeras mungkin.

"aww! _Ittai, baka! ITTAII!_"teriaknya didepan telingaku dengan sedikit berjinjit. Aku segera menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak meneriakkan hal yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Tapi... ada yang aneh darinya. Kenapa dia ada didepan kamarnya... dan kenapa pipinya seperti itu?

"hee... kenapa dengan pipimu?" tanyaku spontan ketika melihat pipinya sedikit membengkak. Apa mungkin dia sakit gigi lantaran kebanyakan makan marsmallow?

Diam. Tomomi memegangi pipinya yang sedikit membengkak

"i-ini... aku jatuh dari tempat tidur," ucapnya beberapa menit kemudian. Aku bisa merasakan nada keraguan di kata-katanya.

"jatuh?" ucapku ragu-ragu sambil menatapnya tajam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandanganku, kemudian menjawab pelan.

"_n-ne.._"

"karena semalam dia bersempit-sempit ria dikamarku."

Suara berat itu membuatku beralih kebelakang, dan mendapati Haruna tengah tersenyum lebar dan menenteng tasnya layaknya _gentleman_ dibelakang bahunya.

"_ne, ohayo_!" ucapnya ceria sambil menepuk pundak Tomomi. Entah apa maksud semua itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin ada maksud lain.

**Tomomi POV**

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat itu menggema ditelingaku, dan sebuah tepukan pelan dibahuku.

Haru-_nee_?

Oh, syukurlah dia datang disaat yang tepat! Atau Mamitasu bisa membunuhku dengan tatapan matanya yang lebih tajam dari lolipop _sticky_!

"_ne, ohayo_!"

Apa? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap sesantai ini?! Apa dia lupa kalau kemarin dia hampir menghajarku? Untung saja aku bisa menenangkanmu, Haru-_nee_. Kalau tidak pasti aku sudah jadi mochi sekarang.

Oke, jadi begini kejadiannya semalam.

**Flashback: on**

_Aku memanjat (?) di tubuh Haru-nee yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil dariku. Aku tahu, dia lebih kecil dariku, makanya aku menahan tubuhku dengan bertopang pada kedua tangan yang kuletakan didekat bahunya. Kalau saja aku menimpanya, kuyakin dia bisa ruyam. Lalu aku juga ikut ruyam._

_Aku berusaha melepas kaus longgarnya dengan hati-hati, agar dia tidak bangun. Untung saja kausnya longgar sekali. Jadi semua ini lebih mudah! Yeah!_

_Setelah aku berhasil menggulung kausnya sebatas siku, aku mengintip. Jujur saja, aku heran dengan punggungnya. Banyak sekali luka-luka baret, tapi hanya bekasnya saja sih. _

_Aku terperanjat dengan sebuah lebam biru yang cukup dalam di pinggangnya. _

_Aku segera memperhatikannya baik-baik. Lebam itu cukup panjang. Dari pinggang, ke pinggul... lalu.._

'_SRAT' _

_Ke paha. Itu pasti. Aku membuka selimutnya. Bukan celananya, oke? Untung saja dia pakai celana pendek (tumben) jadi aku tak perlu membuka celananya. Huh. _

_Aku melihat lebam yang sama di lengannya, namun tidak separah yang pertama. Yang membuatku bingung adalah, apa yang membuat dia bisa punya lebam-lebam begini? Seandainya terbenturpun tidak akan sampai begini. Apa mungkin dia terlibat petarungan antar Sumo?_

"_**...ini perbuatannya..."**_

_Aku teringat kata-kata Mamitasu saat dia membuka perban di lehernya. Dan... tanda itu sama. _

'_perbuatannya' maksud Mamitasu pasti si Sadako dadakan itu. Mungkinkah si Sadako dadakan itu menyerang Haru-nee? Oke, aku tahu ini sangat melakonis... atau mekalonis, yaa... apapun itu._

_Tapi bukannya jika seseorang tidak menarik perhatian Sadako—lebih tepatnya arwah tak akan diganggu?_

_Berarti Haru-nee menarik perhatiannya?_

_Kalau begitu..._

'_DUAKH'_

"_YAKK!"_

_Spontan, aku berteriak kaget ketika mendapatkan lutut bergerak sendiri menerjang pipiku yang kemudian membuatku terguling kelantai bagaikan tempura yang digulung tepung roti. Ya ampun, rasanya pipiku sekarang seperti diterjang pesumo handal._

"_ne... itaii yo! Yak! Apa—"_

_Aku terdiam ketika mendapati Haru-nee sudah terbangun dan sekarang dia dalam posisi duduk._

_HWAA! GAWAT! GAWAT! DARURAT! EMERGENCY CALL! AMBULANSS!_

_Kami, kenapa kau membangunkannya sekarang! Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku... oh, lebih parah lagi, apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya?! Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalanya sampai dia amnesia?_

"_Apa yang kau—"_

"_AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! sungguh!" ucapku memotong kalimatnya spontan. _

_Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan aku tahu ini bukan perasaan 'fall in love' tapi 'fall in blackhole '. Tak ada hubungannya memang. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar merasa seperti kakek-kakek yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung dan butuh masker udara dan tabung oksigen dan baju menyelam serta kacamata untuk menyamar! Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa! Bisa-bisa dia..._

"_lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau—"_

"_sungguh! Aku hanya penasaran dengan bekas luka dipunggungmu, lalu aku memeriksanya, dan aku melihat lebam seperti yang Mamitasu punya dipinggangmu. Aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja!"_

_Haru-nee diam seribu bahasa. Matanya mengunci mataku, dan aku merasa seperti masuk kedalam pusaran blackhole terdalam. Kemudian aku melihat dia facepalm. _

"_yasudah kalau kau sudah melihat. Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun," ucapnya tenang, kemudian dia kembali tidur sambil menghadap dinding. _

"_Ha—"_

"_kau pasti tahu jawabannya, dan karena itu, tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun."_

_**Flashback: off**_

dan karena itulah pipiku mekar seperti bunga musim semi begini. Aku juga tidak bisa protes, dan tidak bisa mengatakan inti masalahnya pada Mamitasu. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan Haru-_nee_ kenapa dia menyembunyikannya, tapi yang pasti dia punya alasan jelas.

Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau ini berhubungan dengan Mamitasu lagi.

XXX

-author POV-

Paginya,

Ruki berdiri didepan gerbang belakang asrama putri sekolah Mami dengan tenang, sambil sesekali mengintip kedalam. Sudah hampir pukul dua siang dan sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu, namun gadis berponi rata itu masih belum muncul juga.

Dia memang tidak janjian, dan dia tidak bilang akan pergi ke sekolanya. Tapi dia yakin inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menemui gadis itu.

Dan kali ini dia tak berniat untuk pulang atau membuat tujuannya melenceng lagi.

Dia menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya menangkap siluet gadis berambut sepunggung yang menggunakan seragam sekolah memandangi pohon Sakura tua disana.

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang sedang memandangi pohon Sakura yang mulai mengering, jika saja dirinya tidak terlihat blur dimata Ruki.

Dimatanya, gadis itu berbeda. Gadis itu seakan-akan menyatu dengan udara disekitarnya, seperti transparan.

Gadis itu berpaling kearahnya, ketika ia sadar sedang dipandangi seseorang. Kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Ruki, yang dibalas dengan senyum ramahnya juga.

Dan ketika dia memandang iris hitam gadis itu, seketika dia merasakan hawa dingin dibelakangnya.

XXX

Haruna, Mami, Tomomi dan Rina melakukan kebiasaan mereka :berkumpul di atap sepulang sekolah, dan kali ini mereka membicarakan si muurid baru yang sudah menjadi desas-desus di sekolah.

_**Flashback: On**_

_Kelas 2-B kedatangan murid baru sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Tomomi. Seorang gadis berwajah Asia dengan rambut sepunggung yang dipotong rata. Iris dan rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, dengan wajah putih bagaikan gading. _

"_Erizawa Kana desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucapnya sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian dia melemparkan senyumnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. _

"_Erizawa-san kau boleh duduk dimana saja, banyak bangku kosong. Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti, kau boleh bertanya pada teman-teman disekitarmu," ucap guru wali kelas dengan sopan sambil mempersilahkan anak itu untuk duduk._

_Mami dan Tomomi sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri; bermain sambung gambar atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan gambar Mami. sesekali mereka berusaha menahan tawa mereka karena gambar yang sudah hancur dicoret-coret Tomomi itu. _

'_TAP'_

_Tomomi dan Mami menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh keatas, mendapati wajah murid baru itu tengah tersenyum lebar pada mereka._

"_konicchiwa, Kana desu. Boleh aku.. duduk disini?" _

_Mami dan Tomomi memandang satu sama lain, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu. _

"_Erizawa-san? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ucap guru wali kelas heran sambil menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. Mami melemparkan pandangan tidak suka padanya. Sedangkan Tomomi hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Mami dengan tatapan tidak mau. _

"_ah, sensei... bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, saya akan lebih nyaman jika duduk disamping jendela. Soalnya tidak begitu pengap," ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk. _

"_kau tidak bisa lihat kalau bangku ini tidak kosong?" ucap Mami dingin sambil menggebrak pelan mejanya. Dia menatap tajam murid baru itu. Seketika seluruh murid langsung memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. _

_Mami menatap tajam gadis itu, sedangkan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya sebentar. _

"_o-oh...gomenne," ucap murid baru itu sambil menunduk sedikit. Kemudian seorang murid yang duduk didepan Tomomi segera bangkit berdiri dan membereskan bukunya. _

"_kalau kau mau, kau boleh duduk disini kok, Erizawa-san. Memang bukan persis didekat jendela, tapi kuharap itu bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman. Aku akan duduk di bangku kosong yang lain," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Anak baru itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk dalam. _

"_n-ne. Arigato gosaimasu!" ucapnya spontan sambil berjalan kedepan. Duduk didepan Tomomi. _

"_aku hanya ingin melihat sampai kapan kau bisa dekat pada temanmu itu," ucap gadis itu sinis tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tomomi dan Mami saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian Mami berusaha mengacuhkannya. Begitu juga Tomomi. Tapi, gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. _

"_lebih tepatnya siapa yang mengincarnya." _

_**Flashback: Off**_

"hee? Masa dia mengatakan hal itu pada Tomo?"

Rina nyaris berteriak, jika saja Mami tidak memberinya sinyal untuk menutup mulutnya. Mami hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap _kohai_nya.

"_ne._ Aku serius," ucap Mami kesal sambil mengutuki anak baru itu.

"aku benci dia! DIA MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Tomomi kesal sambil menarik-narik dan menggigit lengan blazer Mami. Dia nyaris saja menangis saking kesalnya.

"aku tahu dia menyebalkan! Aku juga tidak suka dengan sikapnya! Tapi tolong jangan gigiti blazerku!" ucap Mami keras sambil mendorong pipi Tomomi untuk menjauh dari bahunya. Tomomi masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"ta-tapi...tapi kan...dia seperti ingin mengusirku begitu... di-dia seperti ingin merebut Mamitasu dariku. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar ingin merebutmu? La-lalu bagaimana kalau aku harus pindah tempat duduk? A-aku tidak mauu! A-aku tak mau berpisah dari Mamitasu! Di-dia curang! Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar dipindahkan? Di-dia seperti punya kuasa! Dan... anak-anak yang lain juga membelanya.. lalu..lalu... ARGGHH! Po-pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah! Aku harus tetap duduk dengan Mamitasu! P-pasti semua akan sepi kalau tak ada Ma—"

"STOP! Kata-katamu seakan aku sudah mau mati tahu! Kau tidak pindah kan? Diamlah!" teriak Mami geram sambil menatap tajam Tomomi. Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu hanya cemberut sambil membalas tatapan tajam Mami. Airmatanya sudah menggenang dan dijamin dia takkan bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"AKUMERASA DIINTIMIDASI OLEHNYA _BAKA_! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN TADI KALAU DIA ITU BERBEDA DENGAN ANAK-ANAK LAIN, HUWEEEEE! "

Dan dia _facefloor_ dengan ekstrim, sampai bunyi suara 'DUKH' bisa terdengar jelas sampai lima kilometer kedepan.

Oke, itu bercanda.

Mami menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"yang membuatku bingung, apa yang membuat gadis aneh itu 'mengusir' Tomo dari tempatnya? Masih banyak tempat lain, kenapa dia memilih Tomo?"

Haruna masih tetap diam sejak tadi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tiga _kohai_nya dan tidak mengikuti arah pembicaraan dari awal.

Namun tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam erat tangannya, sambil menggigit bibirnya. Matanya bergerak dengan cemas, sambil terus menatap kebawah.

Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan langsung berlari kebawah tanpa sepatah katapun.

"HARUNA!"

XXX

Ruki menatap gadis didepannya ini dengan tatapan heran. Heran kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba bisa ada didepannya, dan heran kenapa gadis itu menghampirinya.

"_ne,_ apa anda mencari sesuatu?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada rendah dan lembut. Dia tersenyum polos pada Ruki yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter didepannya. Ruki membalas senyumannya dan menatapnya.

"_ee_, aku menunggu seseorang disini,"jawabnya tenang dan singkat. Gadis itu hanya memberikan wajah 'oh' kemudian kembali menatap Ruki.

"_souka.._ ah! Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja, hm?" ucapnya ceria sambil menatap Ruki dengan senyum.

"_ne, arigato,_" ucap Ruki formal dan singkat. Jujur, keberadaan gadis ini membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"_aa_... kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa kau mencari seorang siswi dari sini?" tanya gadis itu polos, membuat Ruki mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"aku hanya menebak," ucapnya santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ruki mengangguk pelan, kemudian berusaha menghindari gadis didepannya ini.

Gadis itu melihat gerak-gerik Ruki yang menghindar. Namun dia tetap menatap mata pemuda itu dengan polosnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Sasazaki Mami, _ne_?" lanjutnya santai sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke telinga Ruki. Pemuda berambut madu itu terbelalak. Kemudian memandang gadis disebelahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"darimana kau—"

"asal kau tahu, tadi aku tidak menebak... dan.."

Gadis itu memelankan volume suaranya, sambil membisiki kata-kata itu ketelinga Ruki. Pemuda berambut madu itu menerutkan keningnya sambil menatap tajam gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti pada Ruki.

"apa yang kukatakan itu benar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia berjalan membelakangi Ruki dengan santai, meninggalkan pemuda berambut madu itu dengan tampang syok.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan santai membelakangi Ruki. Dipertengahan, dia mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat berhenti berlari setelah melihatnya.

Haruna diam ditempat sambil menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan tajam.

Kana membalas tatapan Haruna dengan tatapan sinis, sambil terus tersenyum. Namun saat jarak diantara mereka makin sempit, senyum polosnya berubah menjadi senyum licik.

Dan dia dengan sengaja menabrak bahu gadis itu.

Haruna membatu ditempat, tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia menggenggam erat bahu yang tadi ditabrak gadis itu sambil menatap kosong tanah didepannya.

Ruki bisa melihat gadis berambut coklat itu memegangi bahunya dan perlahan kehilangan keseimbangan, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik gravitasi.

Dan dia segera berlari kearah gadis itu, meninggalkan motornya.

"o..oi! _daijoubu ka_?" tanyanya sigap sambil menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan lengannya. Perlahan, Haruna memalingkan wajahnya, membuat kedua bolamata coklat itu bertemu.

Ruki hanya bisa menatap bolamata coklat itu dalam diam, seakan bolamata itu menguncinya. Seakan dia benar-benar mengenal gadis ini, padahal dia baru melihatnya beberapa kali, dan itupun sekilas.

Mami menghentikan larinya ketika melihat Ruki *secara tidak langsung* merangkul _senpai_nya dan... melewati batas jarak yang wajar baginya.

Dan saat itu juga, dia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.

-TBC/chapter 5/end-

**A/N:**

**Romancenya uda mulai ngambang *eh?* nih, **

**Minta kritik/saran/komentarnya ya, lewat kotak review buat oli otak biar ga macet XD *maksudnya biar semangat* mungkin update juga bakalan ngaruh ke review *deh* **

**~ sankyuu minna!~**

**P.S: ngomong-ngomong ini fic naik rate ga ya? *author labil+newbie katro* kalo rate naik bilangin ya, soalnya kan ada bloodynya dikit ,ehe. Mohon bantuannya! *bow***

**-summer chii**


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING MOON**

**SCANDAL band X The GazettE fics.**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Warning: OC,OOC, AU,AR,AT,typo(s),lit bit bloody**

**Disclaimer: Semua korban yang ada disini bukan milik Chii. Saya Cuma punya OC, story aja. Fic ini juga cuma fiksi yang kaga ada maksud lain selain menghibur  
#eakz**

**Pair: Ruki x Mami, etc**

**_happi reading!_**

**CHAPTER 6**

Kana Erizawa memandangi pemandangan dibawah jendela kamarnya dengan tersenyum puas. Di dekat pohon Sakura yang sudah mengering itu, orang-orang yang ia incar—target berkumpul disana. Seorang pemuda berambut madu yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan gadis mungil berambut coklat, kemudian orang yang dia benci ada disana, tak jauh dari pemandangan kedua '_lovebird_' itu.

Jujur, wajah orang-orang itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas, mengingat kamarnya lantai tiga, dan dia melihatnya dari sudut samping atas. Ditambah, teriknya matahari membuat kaca jendelanya sedikit silau.

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di alis, berharap jika cahaya tidak terlalu terang, dia bisa melihat ekspresi Mami Sasazaki.

"cemburu, eh?" ucapnya spontan ketika melihat Mami melarikan diri. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang, kemudian tawanya terlepas.

"dasar payah, segitu saja dia sudah lari, bagaimana denganku? Bodoh," ucapnya kesal sambil meremas roknya. Sesekali dia melirik bunga mawar putih segar yang ada divas kecil diatas meja belajarnya. Mengelus mahkota putihnya dan melepaskan sehelai kelopak putih yang lembut itu.

"sebenarnya, aku suka dengan sikap itu...hanya saja, 'dia' mengganggu," ucapnya dengan sorot mata menyeramkan, sambil menjatuhkan kelopak mawar itu ke lantai.

XXX

Mami berlari pergi dari tempat itu ke kamarnya secepat mungkin. Dia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Gadis itu segera bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang lari begitu saja tanpa alasan. Dia bisa menjamin kalau Tomomi sebentar lagi akan menggebrak pintunya dan dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk berdalih.

Sayangnya, semua persiapannya buyar ketika dia kembali memikirkan Ruki. Lebih tepatnya Ruki dengan Haruna yang *nyaris* berpelukan, oke, mungkin jarak mereka sangat dekat dan tubuh mereka nyaris bertempelan. Tapi perlu diingat, itu baru nyaris, nyaris lho, nyaris.

Kalimat itu berputar diotaknya, berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif yang ada diotaknya, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak berfungsi.

Dia merasa kecewa, napasnya terasa berat, sekan ada beban berat sewaktu melihat kedua orang itu. hatinya sakit, dan sedih melihat mereka. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa kesal pada _senpai_nya sendiri. Dan baru kali ini dia merasakan hal itu.

Tidak seharusnya dia merasa seperti ini, tidak seharusnya dia kesal pada _senpai_nya. Kesal? Dia kesal?

Entah karena apa juga, airmatanya mengalir menuruni pipinya, membuat napasnya semakin berat. Semakin memikirkan kejadian kecil itu, hatinya semakin sakit, seakan membakar dirinya dari dalam.

XXX

Sebelumnya..

Rina mengejar Mami dengan _full power_, sedangkan Ruki yang menyadari keberadaan Mami sebelumnya langsung ikut mengejarnya. Sementara itu, Tomomi diam mengumpat sambil menontoni seorang pemuda berambut coklat menghampiri _senpai_nya dengan santai.

Merasakan terik matahari tidak mengenai kepalanya lagi, Haruna menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati pemuda jangkung berambut coklat itu ada disana.

"Ka—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah menariknya, menempelkan bibirnya di sudut bibir gadis itu, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Semakin lama semakin ketengah, dan dia berusaha membuka bibir gadis itu.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan itu langsung melayang ke pipi kurus Kai, cukup keras untuk membuat pipinya memerah. Sedangkan Haruna hanya menatapnya dengan kesal sambil memegangi bibirnya yang hampir jadi sasaran empuk gigi-gigi rapih Kai.

"apa maumu?" ucapnya dingin sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kai hanya diam, menatapnya dengan tenang seakan menembus benda kosong.

"aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada Ruki, dia harus tahu."

Haruna menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum simpul pada Haruna.

"kau... kau gila?! Hah?" ucap Haruna tak habis pikir sambil mengepalkan tangannya, meremas ujung roknya dengan kasar.

"aku hanya ingin dia tahu kenyataan, dan membiarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri. Biarpun dia indigo, jalannya harus dia pilih sendiri. Seberapa besarpun keterikatannya pada dunia lain," ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menatap lurus kebelakang sana, dengan pandangan penuh arti. Bibirnya tertarik, membuat senyum tipis itu tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya seperti pengecut yang takut dengan apa yang belum tentu terjadi, dengan hal yang mengikatnya dengan masa lalu. Bagaimanapun dia harus berjalan kedepan kan?" tambahnya mantap sambil terus memandang kedepan. Menyadari arah pandang pemuda berambut kopi itu, Haruna segera menoleh.

Dan mendapati pemuda berambut madu itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"apa maksudnya?"

Tomomi hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Dia bisa mendengar semua perkataan itu, dia bisa melihat Ruki datang pada mereka dengan tatapan kosong, seakan kehilangan nyawanya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget _senpai_nya. Dia melihat semuanya. Semua hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat dan dia dengar.

XXX

Tomomi berlari kekamarnya dengan seluruh tenaganya setelah dia bertatapan mata dengan Kai. Tatapan lembut dengan senyum penuh arti, yang menurutnya sedikit menyeramkan. Dan lagi, seakan senyum itu memberinya sinyal padanya, untuk pergi jika ia tidak bisa mendengar semuanya lebih lanjut, dan menutup mulutnya.

**Tomomi POV**

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras, sambil menggigiti jari telunjukku. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut untuk mendengar semuanya, entah kenapa aku seakan tidak boleh mendengar semuanya.

"ARGH! KENAPA AKU LARI?!" teriakku kesal sambil langsung berjongkok menghadap pintu kamar. Oke, tenang Tomo, tenang. Bukan masalah kalau kau lari, bukan masalah kalau kau sudah dengar sedikit. Kau baru dengar sedikit, Tomo, sedikit, sedikiiiittt sekali. Haru-_nee _tidak akan datang dan menerjang nanti malam. Oke, tenang, tenang.

Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya... aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Mami_tasu_ dan si 'Ruki' itu. Dan siapa tahu... aku bisa mendapatkan kepastian tentang Haru-_nee_. Tapi aku takut. Apa aku nekad saja menguping?

'PLOKK'

"oke, jangan berpikir aneh, jangan berpikir aneh. Kau tidak boleh kesana, kau tidak boleh dengar, itu bukan urusanmu," ucapku berulang-ulang, berusaha mengubur niat untuk turun lagi kebawah dan menyusul ketiga orang punya _sweet affair_ itu. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberitahu Mami_tasu_ dan Rina_pii_? Apa aku harus diam? Apa aku konsultasi dulu dengan Haru-_nee_? Dia pasti tahu segalanya.

Konsultasi...

ITU NAMANYA BUNUH DIRI! Aku akan ketahuan menguping, lalu... lalu... lalu...

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku diam saja? Apa itu lebih baik? Apa aku... harus membiarkan Mami_tasu_ dan 'Ruki' bertemu? Apa sebaiknya aku tidak membiarkan mereka bertemu?

Seandainya aku bisa bicara pada seseorang...

XXX

-author POV- (malamnya,)

Aoi dan Uruha menatap Kai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di apartemen Kai.

"apa katamu?" tanya Aoi tegas dan dalam pada pemuda berambut kopi tersebut. Kai hanya diam, kemudian merongoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kantung kecil dengan sebuah logam bundar seperti replika uang kuno yang diperbesar.

"aku sudah memberitahunya, dan aku mendapatkan ini darinya. Dia memang belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan kata-kataku, tapi kurasa dia sudah mulai mengerti keadaannya. Dan—"

"apa kau tahu dia sudah mengenal gadis itu?" tanya Uruha memasuki pembicaraan dengan santai. Pemuda berambut kopi itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"kubilang, apa kau sudah tahu kalau mereka sudah sering bertemu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan penekanan.

"aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Bahkan aku sudah tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing," ucapnya santai sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua temannya. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai.

"kenapa kau—"

"aku hanya ingin mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri. Biarkan mereka berjalan sendiri, tanpa terikat masa lalu, tanpa takut akan apa yang belum tentu terjadi. Biarkan semua yang akan terjadi mengalir. Apapun itu," ucap Kai tegas sambil menatap lurus kedua orang itu.

"itu sama saja kau membiarkan mereka menghadapi hal yang lebih berat dari kita. Bagaimana kalau—"

"jika mereka memang tidak bisa bersama? Itu adalah hal yang harus mereka putuskan sendiri."

Uruha dan Aoi terdiam. Perlahan, Aoi mundur, membiarkan kekeraskepalaan pemuda berambut kopi ini mengambil alih.

"Kai... kau tahu resikonya kan? Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" ucap Uruha frustasi, berharap kata-katanya bisa mencairkan kekeraskepalaan temannya ini. Namun pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"aku hanya ingin mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri."

XXX

Malam itu, Ruki hanya bisa terdiam dikamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan dua orang itu tadi siang, dan dia masih sedikit tidak mengerti.

_Flashback :ON_

_Pemuda berambut madu itu hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Kai. Kata-kata yang singkat, jelas, padat dan menusuk. _

"_nande?" ucapnya tak percaya dengan leadernya ini. Hal yang dikatakannya seakan hanya dongeng pengantar tidur ke mimpi buruk yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. _

"_kau indigo. Kau tahu kan indigo itu apa?" ucap Kai sedikit memicingkan matanya. Dia menatap Ruki dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Haruna hanya diam sambil mendengus kecil. _

_Sepanjang pengetahuan Ruki, indigo adalah kondisi dimana seseorang memiliki indra keenam, atau sixth scene. Bisa melihat arwah, mendengarnya, dan merasakan keberadaan mereka secara nyata. Kebanyakan dari mereka terkucil dari masyarakat dan menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Tapi baginya, indigo atau apapun itu tidak pernah ada. Itu hanya bohong, dan imajinasi orang-orang belaka. Hal gila perwujudan imajinasi seseorang yang terlalu tinggi. _

"_mana mungkin. Aku.."_

"_indigo tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Semua potensi yang ada itu tidak muncul saat kau masih kecil atau lain sebagainya, tapi perlahan-lahan saat mentalmu sudah siap, dan kau sudah dewasa. Dan seharusnya proses itu tetap terjadi pelan-pelan tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dalam kata lain, seharusnya kau tidak mendengar hal ini dari kami," ucap Haruna panjang lebar memasuki pembicaraan. Kai menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian berpaling pada Ruki yang terdiam._

"_semua yang kau alami; melihat bayangan samar, mimpi yang terasa nyata, mimpi berefek, lebam-lebam biru tanpa asal-usul jelas, suara-suara yang kau dengar, itu semua karena kemampuanmu. Dan sekarang ini, menurutku kau jalanilah hidup seperti biasa, anggaplah kalau semua ini—"_

"_lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku?" ucap Ruki dingin sambil memotong perkataan Kai. Haruna hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Kai, bersiap-siap dengan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda itu. _

"_dalam kasusmu berbeda. Kau istimewa dari indigo lain," ucap Kai tenang dan datar, membuat Ruki mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Haruna memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Ruki ketika dia tahu ada apa sebenarnya. _

"_kau terikat masa lalu. Penyebab utama kau indigo, adalah kehidupanmu di masa lampau, yang membuatmu berbeda dari indigo yang lain."_

"_dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan..." ucap Haruna pelan, membuat Kai menatapnya._

_Flashback Off_

'terikat', 'masa lampau'. Reinkarnasi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ruki saat ini. Apa semua indigo yang merupakan 'reinkarnasi' harus menggalami hal seperti dia? Seperti diikuti... sesuatu...

**Mami POV**

Pagi ini, perasaanku masih berantakan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat mengenai hal itu. Jujur, aku sendiri masih tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku benar-benar jadi kesal pada Haruna, tapi sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya hari ini.

Aku tahu dia terus mencoba untuk mendekatiku dan terus memperhatikanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menatapnya.

Dia berkali-kali memulai pembicaraan, dan setiap pertanyaannya akan kujawab dengan 'hm' atau 'oh'. Sejujurnya, aneh bagiku untuk bersikap acuh padanya, karena biasanya akulah yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan kalaupun dia yang memulai pembicaraan, pasti akan kujawab panjang sepanjang-panjangnya, sedetail mungkin.

"Mami_tasu_, kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku, membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke Tomomi yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"sudah istirahat. Ayo keatas! Eh? Kenapa kau lesu sekali? Apa nyawamu tertinggal? Apa kau mau ke ruang kesehatan saja?" ucapnya sambil memukul mejaku pelan. Atap sekolah. Disana, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya.

"hmm... sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ikut, aku ingin keruang kesehatan saja," ucapku berkelit pada Tomomi,dan gadis itu segera menepukkan (maksudnya menempelkan) tangannya didahiku, kemudian pipiku, dan lain sebagainya.

"Timo, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur disana sebentar. Jangan khawatir, kau keatap saja."

Maaf Tomo, aku berbohong. Aku ingin bolos.

"benar? Apa aku harus memanggil Haru-_nee _dan Rina_pii_ sekalian ke ruang kesehatan? Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu? Apa kau ingin pulang saja, tidur di asrama itu lebih baik? Apa kau mau kubeli—"

"_hai,hai. Daijoubu._ Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar kok," ucapku berbohong lagi padanya. Kemudian dia mengangguk, dan meninggalkanku sendiri, dikelas yang nyaris sepi ini.

Aku menatap kebawah, kosong. Kelas kami yang menghadap lapangan belakang ini memang tempat strategis.

Dengan perlahan, aku melemparkan tasku kebawah, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, menuju lokerku dan mengganti _uwagutsu_-ku dengan sepatu lain. Dengan mengendap-endap tentunya. Loker juga tidak terlalu ramai, hanya jalan menuju loker yang cukup ramai.

Kemudian setelah menukarkan _uwagutsu_ku, aku berlari mengendap-endap keluar, menuju ketempat tasku, dan baru berlari menuju asrama. Disana lebih aman.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa diawasi sesuatu. Namun tiap aku menoleh kebelakang, aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain deretan loker yang kosong.

-author POV-

Erizawa Kana berdiri membelakangi pintu utama, bersembunyi diantara loker-loker tinggi itu setelah dia mengawasi Mami keluar dari sekolah di jam pelajaran.

Entah kenapa dia jadi senang men-_stalk _Mami seperti itu.

Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut sambil memegangi sehelai kelopak putih dan lembut itu.

XXX

Mami memasuki kamarnya secepat kilat. Hampir saja dia ketahuan oleh guru keliling tadi. Dan jika dia sampai ketahuan, matilah dia.

Gadis ituu mengganti pakaiannya. Sangat berbahaya jika pada jam-jam segini dia berkeliaran dikota dengan seragam. Bisa-bisa dia tertangkap dan dikembalikan kesekolahnya. Karena itulah dia kembali kekamarnya, khusus untuk mengganti pakaiannya agar dia bisa pergi kesebuah sungai kecil yang berjarak 10 menit dari asramanya. Memang tempat itu bukan tempat yang indah dan sangat sederhana. Tapi itu cukup untuk pelariannya.

Mami mengambil dompetnya, kemudian memijakkan kakinya di kusen jendela, menggunakan akses pohon Sakura yang sudah botak itu, dan melompat kebawah. Setelah itu dia memacu kakinya yang dibalut _sneakers_ menuju ke tempat itu.

XXX

Ruki menatap bosan pemandangan diluar jendela kafe yang ia tempati itu. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, matahari terik, beberapa arwah terdiam dipinggir jalan sambil memandangi _zebra cross_, beberapa diantaranya mengikuti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ada yang berdiri ditengah jalan, ditembus masyarakat, namun tetap diam disana.

Dan dia merasa matanya mulai sakit melihat hal-hal aneh itu.

Faktor kesal dan faktor tidak biasa membuatnya merasa sangat bosan di kafe itu. Jika tangannya sudah pulih dan memungkinkan dia untuk latihan, pasti gitar Uruha sudah jadi pelampiasan.

Dia mengheka napas berat.

'oh yeah, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Diam begini saja? Membosankan, menyebalkan.' Batinnya sambil memutar-mutar sendok kecil dari gelas kopinya. Sudah pukul 10.35 pagi, dan dia juga sudah berada cukup lama di kafe itu.

Dia baru saja berpikir untuk meninggalkan kafe itu dan mengikuti lautan manusia itu pergi, namun matanya terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut panjang itu menerobos orang-orang disekitarnya dan berjalan cepat ke suatu tempat.

Menyadari jika orang itu adalah Mami, dia segera meletakkan uangnya di meja setelah memanggil pelayan kafe, dan menyusul Mami tanpa peduli dengan uang kembaliannya.

Ada hal yang harus dia pastikan pada gadis itu.

XXX

Mami sampai di pinggiran sungai itu, kemudian dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan merebahkan dirinya pada hamparan rumput-rumput hijau yang ada dipinggiran sungai kecil itu.

"ah~ tenangnya disini," ucapnya lega sambil merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya yang sangat kaku. Dia tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, begitu pula jaketnya. Yang penting dia merasa tenang sekarang.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, sambil merenungkan kejadian kemarin. Dia hampir saja lupa kalau dulu dia menghindari Ruki karena takut padanya.

Entah kenapa perasaan takut yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali bermimpi tentang pemuda itu sudah hilang sekarang.

Mami menepuk pipinya dengan keras, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya pada pemuda itu dulu. Dan saat dia membuka matanya,

...dia melihat halusinasi pemuda bersurai madu itu didepannya.

Mami mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sambil mengusap matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Penglihatan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauhnya memang masih bagus, karena itu dia merasa imajinasinya terlalu tinggi.

"ini aku. Kau pikir kau berkhayal ya?" ucap Ruki kesal sambil menyentil dahi gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Mami berkedip dan mengedipkan matanya, dan memicingkan matanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ruki geli sehingga dia mengikutinya.

Dan setelah Mami sadar dia tidak berkhayal, Ruki mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"hai, sudah sadar?" ucapnya setengah bercanda sambil melambaikan tangannya. Diluar dia terlihat sangat ceria, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sedang suram dan menyugesti tubuhnya untuk memberikan 'senyum palsu' pada Mami daripada dia terlihat aneh.

Menyadari yang didepannya adalah Ruki 'sungguhan', Mami langsung mundur secepat mungkin, berusaha menjauh dari Ruki.

Sedangkan Ruki nyaris kehabisan rasa sabar pada gadis ini. Dia segera menangkap tangan gadis itu dan memasang wajah _bad mood _nan penjahatnya.

"mau kabur kemana kau? Kau tahu, susah untuk menikutimu dari jalan besar itu tahu! Dan sekarang kau mau kabur? Mau kuhajar habis-habisan ya?" ucapnya geram sambil memandang tajam Mami yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit takut. Beberapa kali dia mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman tangan Ruki.

Melihat reaksi Mami yang _over_ itu, Ruki langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"lupakan. Kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau ada disekolah kan?" ucap Ruki dingin sambil berbaring disamping tempat Mami berbaring tadi. Kemudian dia menatap Mami yang masih membatu ditempat.

"bolos? Aku takkan melapor kok, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucapnya santai sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala, kemudian dia menempelkan sebuah minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya di _vending mechine_ (untuk menyogok Mami) kepipinya.

"_n-ne. Arigatou,_"

Ruki hanya tersenyum kecil pada Mami, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

"apa kau bisa melihat 'hal yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia umumnya' juga?" ucap Ruki spontan _to the point_ pada Mami, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget, dan menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya.

"kuanggap itu jawaban iya," ucap Ruki sambill menatap Mami yang masih syok. Logikanya, jika ia bukan 'indigo', dia pasti akan bersikap lain misalnya, memuntahkan minumannya, atau mengatakan 'hah?' menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan lain sebagainya. Entah itu kesimpulan dari _sixth scene_nya atau presepsi kelogisannya.

"apa kau tahu kalau aku indigo?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menatap tajam Mami dan mengocok-ngocok minuman kaleng Mami yang belum terbuka.

"_a-anoo..._"

"sudah kuduga kau tahu sesuatu," ucapnya memotong perkataan Mami. Sejak kemarin dia merasa lebih sensitif dan sok tahu tentang gelagat orang lain. Bahkan sejak tadi ia memperhatikan orang-orang untuk mengetes kemampuan anehnya.

"i-itu... a-aku.. karena aku.."

"'tidak boleh memberitahukannya padaku karena lebih baik jika aku menyadarinya sendiri,' ya kan?"

Mami hanya bisa diam membatu mendengar pemuda ini.

"kau... tajam sekali ya?" ucap Mami setelah cukup lama memilah-milah kata. Dia tidak mau menyinggung Ruki saat ini, karena menurutnya saat ini Ruki sedang *sangat* sensitif.

"hm. Kau tidak takut kan?" tanya Ruki polos seperti anak paranoid. Sedangkan Mami memasang wajah datar sambil sedikit menahan tawanya.

"tidak. Biasa saja," ucapnya santai sambil menatap Ruki.

Karena tatapan Ruki yang tidak kunjung lepas dari tatapannya, Mami berusaha menghindari sorot mata coklat gelap itu, namun semakin dia menghindari tatapan itu, Ruki semakin berusaha untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"_a-anoo..._"

"irismu hitam pekat ya," ucap Ruki lembut sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Mami diam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ruki menatapnya dengan jarak sangat dekat, membuat gadis itu sedikit memanas. Perlahan, Ruki mengelus pipi putih Mami yang memanas itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Nyaris saja bibirnya bertempelan dengan bibir gadis itu, kalau saja Mami tidak menghindar. Ruki menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kaget, kemudian memandangi wajahnya yang sudah semerag tomat sekarang.

Dan tawa kecilnya terlepas begitu saja ketika melihat reaksi polos Mami, membuat Mami menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Ruki menarik tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"aku boleh meminta satu hal darimu?" tanya Ruki lembut sambil memberikan Mami senyuman terbaiknya. Mami mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk pelan, tanpa pernah tahu apa resiko dari anggukan kecilnya itu.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, oke? Kita sama kan? Dan kau... maukah kau berjalan bersamaku?"

XXX

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu mengupas kulit apel menggunakan cutter dengan santai. Matanya masih menerawang kedepan, lebih tepatnya kesamping samping luar jendela, memandangi pohon sakura yang mengering itu. Dia memainkan kulit apel yang dikupasnya itu dengan ceria, kemudian memakannya.

Setelah selesai mengupas buah berwarna merah itu, dia tersenyum sendiri dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih segar dari florist disamping meja belajarnya.

"hum... image yang pas, sangat cocok sekali dengan dia," ucapnya serius sambil menggigit apel yang sudah botak itu. Kemudian dia mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan meletakkannya diatas sampah kulit apel.

'JLEB'

Lalu menancapkan cutter tersebut hingga menghancurkan mahkota bunga itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa layaknya seorang _physco_ akut.

"jadi target kita; singkirkan pengganggu terlebih dahulu, begitu _nee-san_?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah sambil menatap kedepan. Kemudian angin dingin berhembus kearahnya. Dan perlu diingat: ini siang hari di musim panas.

Gadis itu mengambil kelopak-kelopak yang sudah hancur itu, kemudian meremasnya dan sengaja menjatuhkannya kebawah.

"musim semi sudah berakhir... dan ini akan jadi yang terakhir..."

Erizawa Kana menghadap belakang, menatap pintunya dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tadi diremasnya semakin bertambah banyak, bertebaran dilantainya.

Namun kelopak-kelopak itu mencoklat.

"bagi _senpai_mu."

Rina hanya bisa diam membatu didepan pintu itu. jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Suhu udara dikamar itu berubah—membuatnya ikut merasakan perubahan suhu itu.

'_hari terakhir di musim semi, hari terakhir di musim panas akan terjadi diluar dugaanmu.'_

Kemudian Rina berlari dari sana kecepat mungkin.

'Tomomi... dia harus tahu...'

XXX

Kai bersantai di apartemennya dengan keadaan kamarnya yang luarbiasa berantakan. Dia sangat tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berserakan di ranjangnya, di lantai dan lain sebagainya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya memainkan ponselnya.

Sampai ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari depan, dia baru menghentikan kegiatannya.

'bukankah tadi sudah terkunci?' batinnya heran, kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan mendapati pintu itu masih tertutup.

Namun sudah tidak terkunci.

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya heran, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengecek keluar. Dia tidak menemukan apapun selain koridor apartemen yang kosong.

Kemudian dia mendengus kesal. Kalau sudah begini, bukan menggunakan logika lagi, tapi menggunakan pikiran abnormalnya yang mengatakan itu keisengan roh penasaran atau lain sebagainya. Dan dia berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

'SRAKK'

Suara gesekan kertas dengan debu itu membuatnya menoleh kebawah, dan dia mendapati sebuah amplop putih di kakinya.

AMPLOP PUTIH. DI. KAKINYA.

'jangan-jangan ini surat dari neraka? Tagihan? Atau ayah sialan itu yang mencabut semua kartu kreditku? Oh, tidak.' Batinnya tertekan ketika mendapat surat itu.

Karena selama ini dia tak pernah punya kenangan manis dengan namanya 'amplop putih' bisa diduga, dia kabur dari rumah dan ayahnya tidak menyukai itu. Dia sembunyi di kota ini karena bantuan Uruha dan Reita. Dan mungkin saja ini surat pernyataan ayahnya sudah mengetahui keberadaannya.

Oke, konyol. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini semua. Tidak seharusnya diperhatikan seperti itu kalau saja dia bukan pewaris tunggal Uke Corps.

Dengan berat hati, Kai mengambil kertas itu.

Tak ada nama pengirim dan nama penerima. Dia ragu jika amplop itu untuknya, tapi karena diletakkan didepan pintu rumahnya, itu miliknya.

Pemuda itu membuka amplop itu perlahan, kemudian mengambil isinya. Sebuah kertas kuning panjang dan kali ini bertuliskan kanji nama seseorang yang sangat ia hapal.

Dan dia langsung meremas kertas itu.

"_kuso_!"

XXX

Malamnya,

'BRAKK'

Haruna tersentak kaget sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan kepalanya (oke ini horror) yang tadi ditopangnya dengan telapak tangangan kirinya ke meja. Suara itu benar-benar mengagetkannya, mana sangat keras lagi.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Tomomi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mata berair. Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu, dia hanya bisa diam sambil berjalan kearahnya. Niatannya untuk marah dan meneriaki gadis itu langsung hilang ketika Tomomi menerjang tubuhnya dan menggelayutinya bagai koala.

"_nande, _Timo?" ucapnya tenang sambil berusaha mengangkat lengan Tomomi. Berat, pasti. Dan sudah pasti. Sepowerful apapun dia, jika dia digelayuti seperti itu dia tak berdaya. Bisa- bisa tulangnya remuk semua.

Tomomi hanya diam sambil terus menangis di perut rata Haruna, sedangkan gadis berambut coklat itu hanya diam sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"oi, oi, ada apa?" ucapnya pelan sambil meratakan tingginya dengan Tomomi yang sedang terduduk dilantai kamarnya. Karena tidak memperoleh jawaban, gadis itu bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya terleebih dahulu sebelum dia mengintrogasi Tomomi lebih lanjut.

"To—"

'GREP'

Genggaman erat dibahunya itu membuat Haruna menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya agar suaranya tidak keluar. Tomomi menatapnya dengan tatapan berair, kemudian dengan nekad menarik kaus oblongnya sampai memperlihatkan bahu putih yang kurus itu.

Tomomi tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis lebih keras lagi. Dia melihat bahu _senpai_nya itu membiru, sama seperti bekas di leher Mami, namun lebih parah dari itu. Dia yakin 100% kalau apa yang terjadi pada Haruna berhubungan dengan 'Sadako dadakan' yang selama ini menghantui Mami.

Haruna tersenyum kecil melihat Tomomi, kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu, membuat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Haruna makin erat. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Tomomi. Tak bisa mengelak, dan tak bisa mengakuinya juga. Sudah tertangkap basah, namun dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataannya.

"sst... _daijoubu he, daijoubu,_" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tomomi. Sedangkan Tomomi semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kurus itu, membuat empunya merasa hampir kehabisan napas.

"H-Haru... Haru-_nee_... hiks... kenapa... kenapa tidak pernah... b-bilang pada kami? A-apa..apa ka-kau tak percaya pada kami... apa..."

"sst, bukan begitu Tomo, aku hanya merasa ini bukan hal penting ya—"

"INI PENTING, HARU! KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAP SEMUA YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN DIRIMU TIDAK PENTING?! KENA—"

"pssst... jangan teriak!" ucap Haruna spontan sambil mencubit bibir Tomomi. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada _kohai_nya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang benar-benar menusuk hati Tomomi.

"bagiku, semua itu tidak ada artinya. Asal aku bisa menyelesaikan 'tujuan'ku, aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak peduli, karena tujuanku masih disini hanya satu..."

XXX

Mami menghela napas berat, kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia melakukan hal itu; berguling kekiri-kanan sambil menghela napas. Hatinya masih berat sekarang, dia masih gelisah entah kenapa.

Ditambah, entah kenapa dia diserang insomnia dadakan.

Sesekali ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menulis e-mail pada teman-temannya. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, batal. Dia merasa akan mengganggu teman-temannya jika ia mengirim e-mail selarut ini.

'DRRT'

Mami cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya, berharap e-mail baru itu dari Haruna atau seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Namun nyatanya, dia tidak mengenali—bahkan tidak bisa melihat nama pengirim email itu. Alamat e-mailnya invalid, atau mungkin orang itu mencoba merahasiakannya.

Isi e-mail itu adalah sebuah foto.

Mami ragu-ragu untuk membuka foto yang dikirimkan _unknown sender_ itu. dia memutar matanya, berpikir sebentar... berpikir lama hingga akhirnya dia menghabiskan 5 menit lebih untuk berpikir, kemudian pada akhirnya dia membuka e-mail itu.

Mami menajamkan matanya pada e-mail itu, berusaha untuk menangkap lebih jelas gambar yang masih pecah di ponselnya.

Dan ketika gambar itu terbentuk sempurna, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjerit. Dengan cepat ia menggigit bibirnya, sambil menjauhkan layar ponsel itu dari wajahnya.

**(warn: yang tidak terbiasa baca bloody, hindari paragraf dibawah sampai bertemu warn yg nunjukin bloodynya uda end)**

Pada foto itu, dia melihat seseorang yang menggunakan blazer seragam sekolahnya tertancap pada tembok ruangan yang penuh darah, yang kemungkinan besar, ruang musik. Rambut panjang gadis itu menjuntai kebawah dan berantakan. Dia bisa melihat darah mengalir di paha gadis itu. Seluruh lantai ruangan itu sudah berubah jadi kolam merah yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bisa mati syok saat itu juga.

Dan yang membuat Mami semakin terkejut, di tengah kolam darah itu ada sebuah bunga mawar putih yang masih segar. Sedangkan disekitarnya banyak kelopak-kelopak bunga kering yang bertebaran.

**(warn: bloody end)**

'_kau ingin tahu siapa itu?'_

Suara itu mengagetkannya, membuatnya tersentak dan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya menatap cemas sekitarnya, kemudian dia kembali menatap ponselnya yang bergetar. Masih di foto itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat pergerakan angin yang berbeda disana, semakin lama semakin jelas—hingga membentuk sebuah bayangan yang tidak asing baginya.

Dan sinkornisasi angin itu menyapu kolam darah itu sehingga membentuk sebuah tulisan kanji yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sensasi dingin menyerangnya, dan sebuah tangan dingin membekap mulutnya.

'_ini hukuman bagimu... karena kau, aku jadi seperti ini. KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!'_

Setelah itu dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Mami menahan napasnya.

Dia membuka matanya dengan cepat, kemudian menghadap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada darah, bunga dan lain sebagainya. Ini kamarnya, dan dia sendirian disana.

Keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya, dan dia bisa merasakan tangannya masih bergetar. Mimpi itu benar-benar nyata, seakan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Mami menggulung tubuhnya, menekuk lututnya dan menempelkan dahinya kesana. Dia benar-benar takut, takut kalau apa yang dilihatnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Dan sekarang, semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, dan mengubur wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang menjadi tirai.

XXX

Ruki menatap bulan yang terang diluar sana sambil melamun. Bulan yang begitu terang, memancarkan sedikit kilau orange. Menyeramkan, memang. Membuat langit seakan lebih pucat.

Ruki menghela napas berat, beberapa kali ia tersenyum sendiri dan kemudian kembali berwajah datar. Semua itu akibat otaknya yang masih berantakan dan hatinya yang juga berantakan. 'kencan kecilnya' dengan Mami tadi siang membuat gadis itu sedikit bingung sepertinya, dan dia juga sudah membuat gadis itu salah paham.

Dia memang bermaksud untuk mendekatinya, tapi perkataannya tadi seakan 'keinginan memacari' Mami cepat-cepat. Jelas saja gadis itu sedikit bingung. Hal yang wajar. Ditambah lagi, dia masih sekolah dan Ruki sudah bekerja. Mungkin keadaan akan semakin sulit.

Tapi dia berharap agar gadis itu bisa bersamanya. Karena Ruki sudah mulai tertarik padanya sejak pertama. Dan mungkin saja kenapa selama ini ia selalu memimpikan Mami karena ia ingin memilikinya. Oke, itu terlalu realis, tapi yang pasti, dia ingin ada didekatnya sebagai orang yang 'sama' dengannya dan enak diajak bicara. Dan jika bisa, ia ingin melindunginya.

Niatan yang bagus, memang. Tapi jika semua itu mengganggu Mami? Jika mereka tidak sepaham? Jika itu hanya akan membuat nyaman sepihak?

Itulah yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Sampai-sampai dia lupa inti masalahnya sekarang.

Ruki berjalan ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk membasuh wajahnya lagi. Sekarang ini, kaca kamar mandinya sudah dihilangkan. Selain karena hancur, Kai sendiri yang menyarankan sebaiknya dia jangan melihat kearah kaca. Bukan karena wajahnya tapi refleksi lain dari belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut madu itu memejamkan matanya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Namun saat dia membuka kedua matanya, dia menangkap bayangan asing didepannya.

Suatu bayangan blur dengan wajah menyeramkan; mulut lebar, mata lebar dan hitam yang terbelalak lebar, leher yang nyaris tidak terlihat... dan dia mendengar sesuatu yang asing ditelinganya.

'_kau akan jadi milikku. Tubuhmu... hanya untukku..._'

Ruki hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara, sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar, dia baru sadar dari lamunannya.

Dan ketika dia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

-TBC/chapter 6/end-

**A/N:**

**Apa kurang memuaskan? ._.a **

**Review sangat membantu chii supaya semangat dan memperbaiki ff ini, mohon bantuannya,minna**

**Arigatou minna!**

**-summer chii**


End file.
